


You Scratched My Anchor

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Victorious
Genre: Cutting, F/F, Jori - Freeform, Protective Jade, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Suicidal Tendancies, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: When Tori gets kidnapped on her way home from Nozu, jade steps up, opens up- her heart and about her past, letting down her walls... all while they both battle their emotions, memories, and let their hearts lead the way.Trigger Warnings!Rape, Suicidal Thoughts/Tendancies, Cutting, Heartache.





	1. Jade’s POV.

_**AN**_ : _**Edited** **as** **best** **as** **I**_ _**could**_. _**This** **story** **is** **really** **only** **to** **help** **me** **work** **on**_ _**my**_ _**own**_ _**issues** _( _ **a** **lot** **of**_ _**which**_ _**has** **been** **used**_ _**as**_ _**plot**_ _**lines**_ _**for**_ _**this**_ _**story)**_

 _ **Jori**_ _**just**_ _**seemed**_ _**to**_ _**fit**_ _**somehow**_.

 _ **Please** **comment**_ , _**it** **makes** **me**_ _**want** **to**_ _**actually**_ _**keep**_ **_writing_** **_and_** **_update._**

* * *

 

 _ **JADE’S**_ _**POV.**_

 

I loved Friday nights. Friday’s were date night for Beck and I.

We were curled up on his bed watching a movie and everything felt like it usually did.

Relaxing and calm.

I’d kicked my boots off the end of Beck’s bed, my scissors were no longer in the waistband of my skirt.

It was very relaxing.

We were watching Saw, the first of the series, and planned to watch the rest.

At least… it was. Until my phone started chiming with texts.

Groaning, I leaned over Beck to grab my phone and silence it when I saw it was a group chat with Trina in it.

Unusual, because we never spoke. And she knew better than to message me.

I swiped my thumb across the screen to open it and sat up quickly, making Beck grumble.

I’d barely even noticed he had fallen asleep until I looked over at him.

“Beck,” I said, shaking his shoulder. “We gotta go to Tori’s.”

“Why?” He asked, his voice deeper and cracklier than normal due to just being woken.

“Trina’s messaged me, Tori’s missing.”

“Missing?” He got up quickly, reaching for his shirt as I grabbed my bag, our phones and the keys to my car. “I’ll take my car, you take yours. We’ll look for her on the way.”

I nodded, my throat closing up with nerves as I handed him his phone and pressed a kiss to his cheek before rushing out of his RV, pulling my boots on at the same time, my bag over my shoulder and over to my car.

* * *

I ran through the route in my head, how many ways one could get to the Vega household.

Seven from school. Five from Becks. Ten from my place.

Some were streets, busy or not, but mostly, they were back alley’s.

I pulled over to the side of the road and called Trina.

“Have you found her?” Trina rushed out.

“No, I need to know when she was last seen though. It’ll most likely help find her,” I said as I ran a hand through my hair and pressed the speaker button, resting the phone on my knee as I tied my hair up off my neck.

“She said she was going to go to Nozu, to get sushi for her dinner, then come home. That was over an hour ago. She ordered ahead for take-away.”

There was eight ways to Nozu from the Vega house. All but three were back alleys.

I glanced at the time on my phone. It was almost eleven at night.

“I’ll go there and start heading back towards your place. Let me know if you hear anything.”

“This is all my fault,” I heard Trina sob as she ended the call.

Trina never showed emotion for someone other than herself, so it was strange to hear the older teen cry, I admit. But right now, I had to find Vega.

Tori… we’d only just started getting closer, hell, I’d even introduced her to my brother and had her visit my house twice.

I frowned a little as I rubbed a hand over my face. Beck hadn’t met anyone in my family.

Well, he met Riley once, he didn’t like my brother, I could tell.

My brother was the most valued person in my life, I’d chose him over anyone else.

Beck, he’d only been to my house a handful of times, we stayed in the kitchen the whole time.

Only ever doing homework.

My phone chimed, pulling me from my thoughts and I looked down at it, my eyebrows shooting up in shock.

“Jade, you idiot,” I murmured to myself and opened up the message thread between Tori and I ignoring the group chat as people kept replying they’d checked places.

I tapped on Tori’s info and it loaded up a map.

How could I forget we had our “find-a-friend” app turned on between our messages? We needed to use it just yesterday when we were working on a group project and couldn’t find each other.

Her phone pinged right between Nozu and her house.

I tapped on the map and told it to give me directions to her and pulled out of the parking spot before taking off down the road.

I listened to the gps voice of my phone tell me to turn left, and right and go through the roundabout and then it told me I’d reached my destination.

I shut the car off, stuffing my phone into my pocket after locking it and kicked the door of my car shut as I looked around.

Yelling would be a bad idea this late at night. It was nearing midnight.

I pulled my phone back from my pocket and dialed Tori’s number just as the thunder crashed above me, the clouds parted, and the rain started to pour.

I listened hard. My ears straining over the rain to try and hear her ringtone or at least a vibration of her phone. I looked around also, trying to see around me in case it were lighting up with my call.

“Come on Tori, where are you?” I huffed, jamming my phone back into my pocket.

“Tori?” I yelled, not caring for how late it was now. “Damnit, Vega. Fucking answer me!”

I looked around once more. There was three alleys around. Three options of where her, or just her phone could be.

“Vega!” I yelled, making my way to the boot of my car and unlocking it before tucking the keys into my pocket.

I grabbed out the pole for the jack, usually I’d have my scissors, but I’m pretty sure they never made it back into the band of my skirt when I sat them down in Beck's RV so we could cuddle in his bed.

I also grabbed a torch and slammed the boot shut before clicking the torch on, holding the pole tight in my hands just in case. The thunder crackling loudly across the sky, making me jump.

I hated storms so much, Vega better be okay, otherwise I’m going to give her hell for making me be out in this.

“Vega!” I called out once more as I made my way down one of the alleys to my right and pointed the torch ahead. It shined bright against the heavy rainfall and the trashbags resting beside a dumpster, but no Tori.

“Tori, seriously. Where are you?”

Moving the pole into the hand that was holding the torch, I grabbed my phone out and redialled her number.

Listening, watching, waiting.

I looked at my phone while it rang out and opened up the messages between Vega and I.

I went back to the map and noticed her dot wasn’t right by mine.

It was across the street somewhere.

My phone started ringing as I was about to put it back in my pocket. I quickly answered when I saw Tori’s name and picture on the screen.

“Vega?”

“She’s so pretty,” I heard on the other end of the line.

“Please, let me go…” That was Tori.

I knew that voice anywhere. Even through the crackling signal and her crying.

“Get her dressed, tie her to the chair for while we eat, I want to watch her.” A voice said.

“We should keep her, she did bring us food,” Another males voice said and my stomach turned.

I looked down at my phone and sent off a text to Tori's father. Letting him know I found her but I couldn’t get to her. I sent my location to him also, telling him to bring backup but do it quietly.

He sent back an acknowledgment and I leaned against my car for a moment while I listened to the call.

The sound of rustling, cracking.

“W-Why don’t you just eat, and then let me go?” Tori asked, and there was a beat of silence before the two men laughed.

“Why would we do that?”

“Because, I was due home hours ago and my father is a cop,” Tori told them.

“Cop? He’ll never find us, pretty thing.” Silence. “What’s that light? Is that her phone? You idiot, I told you to pat her down.”

“I did! She must of had it tucked somewhere I couldn’t find it,” the other voice said.

There was movement over the line and I then the sound of the line going dead, making my chest tighten and my throat close up.

The flashing red and blue lights captured my attention less than a minute later.

I moved around the other side of my car and waved my arms above my head, making the lights all shut off and the cop cars skid to a halt by my own.

The first door to open was of course David, Tori’s father.

I let him know I guessed two people as I pointed to the house my phone directed me to, and he nodded, telling me to stay back while they charged the house.

There must have been at least thirty cops swarming this small house, ten of them going around the back in case someone tried to escape.

The lights went out and there was shouting inside that could be heard from the cracked open windows before the cops charged in, yelling and swearing for people to get on the ground.

“Tori?” I heard her father yell over the other cops shouting.

“Dad?”

I frowned and ran passed all the cops, shoulder barging them out of the way.

“Vega!” I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the torches pointed at a chair across the room, a wire across Tori’s lap and rope holding her down.

“Jade, what’re you doing here?”

“Well, your sister was upset so I had to come save the day, again…”

Tori smiled sadly and waited while a cop cut through the rope.

“You’re not wired to blow, are you?” I asked jokingly to help ease the tension.

“No, they just couldn’t find long enough rope,” Tori said and stood slowly, which made me sigh with relief.

I watched as David pulled her into a tight hug, one of the captured men then started going off at the other about how he should of looked harder for a phone.

Growling, I clenched my fists and moved over to one of the guys, kicking him hard in the ribs which made him cry out in pain.

Before I could get pulled away, I got three more kicks in, two on the other guy and one more on the one I started on. I was about to start punching them both, but David had pulled me away.

Tori looked mildly amused but also shocked when I looked up at her.

I don’t think she’s ever seen me this angry.

* * *

 

Sitting beside Tori on the hospital bed as she was getting checked over, I looked at her and shook my head. “Who goes and gets food this late at night?”

“I was starving, no one wanted to come with me, I didn’t have anything in the house,” Tori said, smiling nervously.

“Yeah, well, next time, text someone… Why didn’t Trina drive you?”

“She lost her keys, either that or mum has them.”

“Well, call me next time.” The seriousness in my voice made Tori look at me with a nervous smile and she nodded.

“Okay, but that means you can’t get grumpy at three in the morning when I’m craving ice cream.”

“No promises,” I said, smirking. “But still, call me.”

Tori rested a hand on my wrist, smiling softly. “Thanks, Jade.”

“Any time, Vega,” I said before looking at the door as it opened and the doctor came back into the room.

“You’re clear to go home, Tori. Just a couple of bruises, nothing serious, and they used protection, so hopefully everything’s okay down there,” he said, making me do a double-take.  

“They raped you?” I asked, the anger rising in my voice. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Why didn’t I piece it together sooner? They did say to dress her.

“I did… you were just out getting coffee.” She sounded so small when she spoke, making my heart sink.

“Does your dad know?”

“No, and I’d prefer he didn’t.”

I nodded, respecting her wishes before looking at the doctor. “So long as he hasn’t told anyone,” I said with a slight threatening tone in my voice.

“I-I haven’t, I swear,” he said, shaking his head and holding his hands up as he took a step back.

“Jade, must you scare everyone you meet?” Tori asked, a sigh leaving her lips heavily as she spoke my name.

“I must,” I said, nodding as I smiled innocently at her. “Can she go home now?”

The doctor nodded and waved his clipboard, “I’ll get your father to sign the release, Miss Vega, but you may leave.”

“Thank you, Doc,” Tori said and I pointed to the door after lifting her clothes off the closest chair, sitting them beside her.

“I’ll wait outside while you change back into your clothes, hurry up and I’ll take you to get that three in the morning ice cream.”

“It’s okay, Jade. My dad can take me home.”

“You haven’t eaten, I can tell cause you get huffy. So, I’ll go get your dad to sign off and tell him I’m taking you to get food.”

“Like he’d allow it,” Tori scoffed lightly. “But sure. Try it.”

Raising an eyebrow, I pushed the door open and glanced over my shoulder at her. “Challenge accepted.”

* * *

“How bad did you threaten my father?” She questioned, buckling her seatbelt.

“I think he peed a little,” I said as I started my car.

“Wha-Jade!”

“Joking,” I smirked, looking at her. “Kind of.” She smiled softly at my. “I just said that I’d take you to get food and bring you home soon. And that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

“Aw, you care,” she poked my arm as she sang her words.

“Shut up.”

“You caaaareeee,” She chirped happily.

“I’m just going to take you straight to your place, fuck your ice cream,” I said as I flicked my blinker on, pulling out of the car park.

“Noooo, I’m sorry Jade. It’s just nice to hear you care, it’s like like you show it all that often.”

“Didn’t think I needed to.”

“It’s still nice to be nice every once in a while, Jade.”

“You know I care. I mean, I haven’t threatened you in a while.”

“True, but still. It’s nice hearing you care.”

“So you’ve said, Vega. Now, what do you want to eat?”

“Everywhere would be closed, Jade. Just take me home, please?”

“Nah, not everywhere. What’re you in the mood for?”

“Honestly? A huge burger that’s greasy and fattening.”

“Oh, I know just the place.” Pulling the car over I grabbed my phone from the cup holder I keep it in when driving and sent off a quick message before pulling back out onto the road and taking the next turn off onto the highway.

“Taking me to the desert to kill me?” She asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

“Yup,” I said playing along, smiling as Tori laughed.

Something felt strange about is being together, the air around us different. Maybe it was because I was actually being a good friend to her in a time of need instead of being my usual snarky self, but whatever it was. I liked it.

“Home,” I said after a moment. “My place.”

* * *

_**Like I said at the top, please comment: it helps me want to keep writing/updating.** _

 


	2. Tori’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori quickly learns to ground herself using the five senses. Jade opens up about her past. 
> 
> AN: Mentions Of Rape. Talks Of PTSD.

I looked over at Jade as she concentrated on the road, there was little to no cars out, but she was still a focussed driver. 

I studied her face with each passing streetlight and headlight from another car. She didn’t look tired despite the early hour of the morning.

The thing was, she still looked absolutely breathtaking without her usual dark makeup on. She had either wiped it off before she had gone out of her way to find me, or it had worn off eventually.

“How did you find me?” I asked, turning slightly in my seat to lean against the door.

“Find-a-Friend,” she told me, glancing over at me before looking back at the road.

Raising an eyebrow, I kept an eye on her before looking over her body.

Sure, I’d been crushing on Jade for a while… or since we met, but I’d never do anything about it. Especially since I’m sure she’s straight- and she’s with Beck. 

* * *

 

When Jade pulled her car into the driveway, I shifted in my seat as I undid my belt and pushed the door open.

“Are you sure it’s okay that I’m here this late at night?”

“Yeah, mums away for the week at work, Riley’s at his dads, so it’d just be me here anyway,” she said, shrugging as the lock chirped when she hit the button on the key and I followed her up to the door as it opened.

“Jade, please don’t tell me you woke Rose up,” I huffed, looking at the helper Jade’s mother hired.

“Oh, no. She didn’t wake me sweetheart.” Rose ushered us inside as she spoke. “I was up- I sleep in the daytime. When Jade is at school.”

“The only time she can get peace, I’m sure,” Jade said as she hung her keys and bag up by the front door before leading the way to the kitchen.

“How so?” I asked, staying a few steps behind.

“I sleep with music, and it’s pretty loud. Mum and Riley have learnt to sleep through it.”

“You can’t turn it down?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I forget- by the time I pass out it’s already late enough.” Jade moved about the kitchen like a natural. Not just cause she lived in this house, but like she was in here all the time. She didn’t bring a home-made lunch to school, so I couldn’t be sure if it was because she liked cooking, or just knew where everything was.

“Thanks for getting all the ingredients together, Rose,” Jade said before going about the kitchen with ease.

“What’re you doing?” I asked, leaning against the counter.

“Making you that burger you wanted,” she said with a look that accompanied her ‘duh’ tone.

“Making me one?”

“It’s honestly not that hard,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Jade’s a wonderful cook,” Rose said, making me look over at her as I lifted myself to sit on the corner section of the counter, my legs dangling and with a dull thump, my heels tapped the cabinet doors that were beneath me. 

“Jade can cook?” I asked, my eyebrows raising as I looked back towards my peer. 

“Can cook better than a chef in a Ramsey restaurant,” Jade said in that ‘Sweet Sally Peaches’ voice that she knew I hated.

Smirking, I nodded as I piped up. “Well, they can’t cook anyway, so it can’t be too hard to beat them.”

“I meant an actual restaurant that Gordon owns, not one he goes and visits.” Jade looked back to her task at hand -literally- as she used her fingers to work the spices through the mince.

“She’s really good,” Rose said before patting the hand on the bench. “If it’s alright, I’d like to try and get some rest before I have to head out tomorrow.”

* * *

After we bid Rose goodnight, Jade continued to move about the kitchen with ease- just like she did on stage. 

We then sat down to eat I felt calmer, safer, knowing she wasn’t about to leave my to my own devices or thoughts. She’d even somehow managed to convince my parents that I could stay at her place. Lying a little by already saying that I’d fallen asleep.

I didn’t mind it though, as we curled up on each end of the couch she had in her room, watching a movie.

“I’m just going to use the bathroom real quick,” Jade said as she paused the movie and made her way over to her drawers, pulling out some clothes, she threw a pair of sweatpants at me. “Change out of your jeans. They won’t be comfy to sleep in.”

Nodding, I couldn’t find the strength to argue, waiting till her bathroom door was closed before I changed pants quickly. I pulled my bra off from beneath my shirt and folded it into my pants before sitting back in my spot, curling my feet up under myself.

“You okay?” Jade asked as she pulled the bathroom door open.

Nodding, I smiled up at her. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I have a spare toothbrush,” she said as she held up a packaged brush and I pushed myself to stand once again, making my way to the bathroom so I could do my teeth.

I’d only ever slept at Jade’s once. Accidentally. I fell asleep on the couch in her bedroom while we were watching a movie.

And before that, I’d only been in her house four or five times.

But it felt good being here.

I don’t know why. Maybe it was my huge crush on Jade.

“Vega?” 

I blinked, looking over at her as instilled the brush in my mouth. “Hm?” I grunted a questioning ask.

“I’ve called you like five times. You zoned. You good?”

Nodding, I spat the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed my mouth out and the brush before making my way back to the couch.

“I’m okay,” I said when she looked at me curiously.

“What were you thinking?” She asked. 

“Nothing, honestly. I just spaced out.”

“Will you let me know if you don’t feel well or start to get flashbacks or something?”

“What?” I asked, looking at her with a frown.

“PTSD.” Jade looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” I asked again.

“It’s not just for people that have been to war, Tori.”

“You think I’ll get it?” I asked, turning to lean against the arm of the couch.

“Well, it’s a possibility,” she said, mirroring my position.

“I-I’ll let you know,” I said, biting my lip and looking down at my lap. “Thanks for the warning.”

“I know what it’s like, Tori.”

“Sorry to sound like a broken record, but… what?” I asked.

“I…”

“Wait, only tell me if you want to and you’re comfortable to,” I said quickly, moving to rest a hand on her knee.

Jade nodded, putting her hand on mine.

My heart thudded as I felt a spark run up my arm at the contact, just like it always did when Jade touched me.

I hated myself for letting my stupid hormones get in the way of this important moment.

“I was raped,” Jade said as she absently played with my hand.

I looked up at her, and seeing that she didn’t make eye contact, I turned my hand over, gently catching her fingers and holding onto them. 

“You don’t have to say who… but can I ask when?”

Jade swallowed audibly, and it was like hearing a pin drop in a silent room, my heart lurching painfully with the urge to gather her in my arms and hold her tight.

“I was ten, I was out of town for the weekend visiting my father.” She kept her eyes on our hands, her fingers flexing against my palm, making me open my hand so she could keep tracing invisible lines upon my skin.

“Who else knows?”

“No one outside of my mother or father- minus a few cops and doctors,” she whispered and I scooted closer, our knees touching as I warily brought my other hand up, resting it against her ankle, trying to not scare her off from being open or vulnerable. “I-I don’t want anyone to know, please, Tori.” Her voice cracked, and she finally looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

“I won’t tell, I promise.” I opened my arms, expecting to be rejected, but she nodded and leaned in, her arms slipping around my waist as mine curled around her shoulders.

“I won’t tell unless you say it’s okay,” she said, her voice so soft against my ear.

My stomach flipped and I wanted to hold her tighter, but I felt her starting to pull back, so I released her, not wanting to push it.

“We should get some sleep,” Jade said wiping at her eyes with the hem of her sleep shirt before standing up. 

I almost drooled at the sight of her stomach that was briefly shown.

“Yeah… sleep.” I shifted on the couch, moving to lay down but she stopped me.

“Come on, come sleep in my bed. I don’t have a spare blanket.”

Shaking my head, I continued to lay on the couch. “It’s okay, I’m pretty warm right now. These sweatpants are like a sauna.”

“Well, fine… but if you get cold, come get in the bed. I have an electric blanket. You can keep watching TV if you want to stay up longer.”

I curled on my side, looking up at her before nodding my thanks and turning my attention to the tv, reaching for the remote that was on the floor by me.

Jade kicked the controller closer and I smiled softly up at her before turning the tv way down and flicking through the channels to find something to watch. 

* * *

I woke sometime the next day, I knew it was daytime cause there was a steam of sunshine hitting my eyes from the bathroom window- meaning Jade probably wasn’t awake yet otherwise the door would most likely be shut. 

I rolled slightly and felt my back and neck pop in relief at being moved from their crooked position and lifted my head, looking towards the bed.

She was awake. Sitting up in bed with her laptop on her thighs, her headphones in, mumbling the words to a song I could probably hear if I was closer to her - but it was a faint hum from the other side of the room.

She must have noticed me, or felt someone watching her, cause she looked over and gave a half smile, pulling out her left earbud. 

“So you do know how to sleep in,” she said softly.

“Sleep in? What time is it?”

“A little after one, I messaged your father to let him know you didn’t sleep till early morning and he said to just let you sleep.”

Nodding, I dropped my head back onto the couch, bringing a hand up to try and ignore that one streaming blast of sunlight that hit my eyes exactly.

“Are you hungry?” She asked, gaining my attention. “You didn’t eat that much despite saying how hungry you were last night.”

Usually the mention of food would make my stomach start singing whale songs and calling out to the food gods, but, like the rest of my body, it didn’t want anything. It didn’t want to do anything. I didn’t want to eat. I didn’t want to sleep last night, I’m assuming one blink lasted too long and I crashed out hard.

“Nah, I’m okay,” I said, pushing myself to stand up. “I-I’d kind of like to go home if that’s okay?”

“You’re not a captive, Vega. You can go home.”

I swallowed the dryness I felt take over my mouth and throat and picked my jeans up, changing into them quicker than I changed out of them last night. 

I felt dirty. No amount of scrubbing I did in the hospital showers after they tested me made me feel clean.

When my father had brought me in the clean clothes, I was thankfully covered by a towel so he wouldn’t see the redness of my skin, from how hot the water burned, to how hard I scrubbed and clawed at myself… trying to wash away all traces of them.

A scream left my lips before I could stop it, feeling like their hand were on my again, holding my arms, I closed my eyes tight and turned my head away, trying to stop the threatening smell of their alcohol from invading my senses when I realised it wasn’t that smell at all.

It wasn’t the harsh cologne, it wasn’t the smell of bourbon and cheap tequila mixed with cigarettes and weed. 

It was a steadying scent. A soft hand on my wrists. A grounding voice, calling me back like the waves slowly lapping at the sand on a beach.

“Tori, that’s it, come back to me. Slow your breathing. It’s okay, no one can hurt you here.”

“Jade,” I whispered, half thinking I said nothing at all as I parted my lips, and half thinking I only thought her name.

“It’s okay, nice deep breaths, Vega. I’m here.”

I swallowed and forced my eyes to open, the darkness of her room shocked me.

The sunlight is gone. Did I dream everything?

“I closed the door so it was dark, do you want it open again?”

Shaking my head, I sniffled and dropped against her, hiding my face against her neck as I desperately tried to ground myself.

Using her scent, the sound of her breathing, the touch of her arms curling around my waist, the sight of her veins as they bubbled and rippled against her throat, the taste of the air around us that was purely made from Jade herself.

I could almost taste the way she smelled. Like Christmas. Peppermint.

I parted my lips enough to let my tongue dart out and lick them before I steadied myself and pulled away from her, clearing my throat.

“I-I need to get home.”

“Tori, let me give you a lift.”

“No, I’ll call my dad. I’m sure despite being okay with me staying here, he’s probably got a Patrol car- or seven parked in various places around the block.”

“I know, and it’s only one. I took coffee out earlier.”

“I’ll be fine, Jade.” I double checked the pocket of my jeans for my phone and pulled it out, looking at it to check it’s battery. “I need to get home, and shower, and study for a test I have on Monday. I’ve already wasted enough time sleeping and not studying.”

“I’m sure Lane can give you a pass on any and all tests for a while, Tori.”

“No, cause that would mean he would know, which means that teachers would find out… what part of no one knowing don’t you get?” I asked, my voice raising slightly as I threw my hair up into a messy bun and huffed.

Jade looked mildly impressed that I got louder, her studded eyebrow quirking up as she folded her arms.

I just was to kiss that stupid smirk off her face.

Maybe that will stop her from talking to me.

Dropping my hands by my side, I growled, more frustrated at my hormones than anything else right now. 

“Tori, just let me drive you, okay?”

“No,” I said, standing my ground, stomping a foot to prove a point - which I’m sure made me look and sound like a spoiled five year old, but I didn’t care.

I put my phone in my pocket and looked at her - waiting to see just what she’d do.

“I’ll talk to you at school on Monday,” I said, turning for the door and taking a breath of air as I got up to the main floor of the house without hearing her behind me.

I pulled my shoes on that were, thankfully, still by the front door and hadn’t been moved before pulling the front door open.

The sun momentarily blinded me, and I waited, for this all to be a dream, so I’d wake in my own bed before any of this happened- maybe even before I got accepted to Hollywood Arts.

A hand on my own made me spin quickly and raise a hand, ready to defend myself, but my fist was quickly caught.

“Relax, Vega… I was just coming to lock up, I thought you’d be halfway out the gate by now.”

“Me too,” I whispered, looking at her hand still clutching my fist loosely.

“Why aren’t you?”

“I…”

“Can’t do it?” Jade offered.

“I’m fine, Jade. I was just enjoying the feel of the sunshine,” I lied, terribly, as per usual.

But that only made Jade smirk all over again.

Fucking hell I want to kiss that smirk right off her face. Or slap it. Whatever happens first.

I’m sure she’d like the slap- she did mention a good kind of pain one time… when we were trying to win the private Kesha concert.

“Are you going or staying?” Jade asked, crossing her arms once more.

“Going,” I said, nodding as if it were helping me move out the door.

“Well, if you’re so desperate to leave…” she pushed the door open wider, a slight breeze pushing around me- us -making my throat tighten and my body feel like air was being pulled from within. 

“Shit, Tori,” Jade dropped to her knees in front of me, and I didn’t even realise I was on the ground till that moment, her hand under my head to stop it from bouncing off the tile. “Please don’t say you suddenly have a fear of going outside now? Whose life am I supposed to make hell at school?”

“Sinjin’s,” I offered with a weak laugh. My hands clawing at her forearms as I tried to ground myself once again.

Tasting the air and the way it smelled faintly like potatoes, the sound of the coffee machine bubbling. The feel of her skin beneath my hands, and how I’m sure she’s urging a biting remark against my nails as I declaw myself from her. The sight of her eyes glistening in the outside sun that was bouncing off the tiles through the open doorway.

“Not Robbie?” She offered, seeming to have noticed how quick I’d brought my five senses into overdrive and grounding myself.

“Nah, he’s not all bad,” I said softly as I shifted to move closer to her.

“You don’t have to go home, Tori.”

“I need to, I need to sh-”

“Shower, study, yada yada yada,” she murmured. “You said that before, but you also need to not lose yourself. I’m here to help you, but I know what it’s like to have no one.”

“I’ll be okay,” I told her, pushing myself to stand, looking at her arms where I’d gripped her so tightly.

“Okay, just… call if you need anything, okay? Day, night, I don’t care the time.”

Nodding, I watched as she brushed away dust from her legs and butt and stood by the door.

“Let me know when you get home, also.”

“You sound like an old grandmother.”

“Shut up, Vega.” She pushed me gently, making me smile.

“Yes, Grandma,” I smirked, stepping away from the hand that I was sure would deliver a sharp slap.

“Get outta here, before I make you do all my homework.”

I got a few steps away from the front door before I turned and looked at her. “Jade?”

“Yeah Vega?”

“Thank you.”

**_~.~.~.~.~_ **

**_ AN: PLEASE COMMENT, IT REALLY HELPS WRITERS.  _ **


	3. Jade’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade worries about Tori not contacting her all weekend, Tori chucks a sicky and hides away from her thoughts via the safety of her room.

When Monday rolled around and all I’d heard from Tori was a message saying she was home and going to do some homework on Saturday, I was a little worried.

I saw Trina as soon as I got to school, normally I’d rather swallow rusty nails than have any form of communication with the older Vega, but I needed to know Tori was okay.

Something just didn’t sit right in my gut.

I slammed my car door shut and made my way over to Trina as she waited in line at Jet Brew.

“Annoying Vega,” I said, gaining her attention.

“What?” She asked, a little wary that I approached her.

“Where’s your sister? I need to talk to her.”

“She’s sitting her test before she goes back home. Our father brought her to school.”

Nodding, I grabbed her coffee as she was about to get it passed to her before walking off, ignoring her shouts as I raised a hand up behind me, sticking a finger in the air.

I navigated my way through the halls, bypassing our friends and people asking for me to come see them before I stopped out the front of the examination room.

David, Tori’s dad, and her teacher were talking by the doorway quietly between themselves as the teacher kept an eye on Tori. 

“Mr Vega,” I said, gaining both his, the teacher, and Tori’s attention.

“Jade, how’ve you been?” David asked and I nodded, looking over at Tori who just dropped her head back to her test.

“I’m doing alright, I was just wondering how Tori was.”

“She’s not feeling so well, but wanted to take the test, so I called the school and convinced them to allow her to take the test now.”

“Well, any and all homework, I can bring by this afternoon if you’d like?” I offered, keeping my eyes on Tori as she raised her head quickly.

“Thanks, Jade. Why don’t you stay for dinner tonight? I’ll get the Mrs to cook up something good, cause I’m only good on the barbecue and take-out.” He gave a small laugh.

“I’d actually love that, but I have to go pick my brother up from his father’s. I don’t think you want a seven year old running around.”

“Hey, it’s hot out, supposed to get to ninety-five today, bring him over and he can hang out at our pool,” he said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to have a little kid running around, I’d prefer that to two screaming teenagers,” he said, laughing softly.

“Okay, I’ll call my mother and let her know we won’t be home, thank you. I’ll see you later on.”

Even though she would be away till Friday, my mother would still need to be kept in the loop with things involving Riley.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was uneventful without Tori around, quiet.

It was like the whole school’s mood had changed without her cheeriness. 

She seemed to be friends with everyone.

By the time lunchtime came around, I’d given up hope that anything would happen that was going to lift my spirits let alone the rest of our group.

I glanced to the empty spot that was left for her at our lunch table, the chatter between everyone was quiet, mostly about everyone’s upcoming break plans.

With summer break approaching quickly, usually everyone would be excited.

Beck’s hand slipping onto my knee which brought my attention back to him, I smiled weakly and pressed a soft kiss to the edge of his lips before resting my hand on top of his.

Something felt odd about kissing him, and I couldn’t figure out what.

“You okay?” He asked, just as the bell rang. 

“Yeah, I'm just a little out of it. The heat is bothering me.”

He stroked his thumb gently across my knee before standing, “Are you going to come to class?”

“Actually… I think I might go pick Riley up from school and take him to the beach,” I said, looking at the time on my phone.

His lunch break would be starting in a moment, so if I hurried across town, I’d be able to get him before his classes started back up. 

“Do you want me to ditch with you?”

“No, I have plans after that, I have to take him straight to an appointment, so it’ll be a little out of the way to drive you all the way back here to get you to your car, then go all the way back to the appointment. Besides, I know you’re not a huge fan of kids, so I wouldn’t subject you to dealing with him.”

He almost looked relieved at my words, giving him an out to hanging with my autistic brother.

He moved to kiss me, and I allowed it, a short peck, before we parted ways.

I signed myself out at the office before making my way to my car, as I tossed my bag onto the passenger seat, I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot, using the buttons on the wheel, I scrolled through the contacts on my phone that connected to the cars Bluetooth and called Riley’s school.

“Northridge Special Education School, how may I assist you?”

“Hey, this is Jade West, Riley’s sister. I need to come pick him up from school.”

“Sure, just remember to bring your ID in with you when you come get him.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, can you make sure he’s got his bag ready and his water bottle and lunch box? Apparently his father left his bottle there on Friday when picking him up.”

“We’ll get right on that and have him waiting in the office for you.”

* * *

As soon as I’d tossed Riley’s bag in the back beside mine, I climbed into the driver's seat and smiled over at him. “Hey, Riles, my friend has invited me over for dinner tonight, and they’ve asked you to attend also. So, are you okay with meeting Tori’s family?” I asked him. 

He looked up from his hands, smiling up at me as he nodded, making me hold my hand up.

He high-fived my hand, letting out a noise of excitement before I started the car. I made sure the music was turned way down before I got out to retrieve him, and when he had turned his attention to his iPad, I raised the volume on the music a little, being wary of his unease around noises. 

“So, I’m going to drive us home, we can change into our swimwear and grab a spare change of clothes. Then we can go see Tori, okay? I know you like Tori.”

He made a noise of acknowledgment and I smiled, my heart skipping slightly.

The few times Tori had been around him, Riley had been very playful and aware that the new person wasn’t a threat.

She treated him like a normal seven year old boy, inviting him to play games and watch movies with us.

Riley had always been my top priority whenever someone new came to the house, or I’d bring a friend over. He was very special to me.

When my mother had told me she was pregnant, I was thrilled. I remember it clear as day, her and her at-the-time boyfriend had taken me to get ice cream after school, they announced it as I sat down and taken my first bite. 

The next day they took me to see the ultrasound, she was far enough along that I could hear the heartbeat- the doctor looked concerned and told them so.

I put my hand on my mother’s stomach and promised I’d love this baby forever.

They got married when she was seven months pregnant.

Divorced shortly after Riley was born due to his father sleeping with someone else.

But they both were still civil enough, and friendly enough, I honestly don’t think it’d be long before they started fucking again with the way they flirt with each other.

I looked up at our home as I pulled into the driveway and parked the car by the door.

“Go inside and change, Riley. Don’t forget a change of clothes okay?”

He nodded, and although he never spoke a word, I knew he knew what to do. I knew he understood me.

I grabbed both our bags and locked my car behind us before walking through to the kitchen, setting his bag on the counter and mine on the stool, I sent cat a quick message asking her to bring both mine and Tori’s homework to my house after school was done and went about prepping Riley’s lunch for tomorrow. 

“You’re home early,” I heard Rose say.

“Yeah, I picked Riley up, we’re going to be out for dinner so you don’t have to worry about cooking his meal.”

“Oh?”

“Tori’s dad invited us,” I said, my hands shaking a little as I cut up his carrot into sticks.

“And your mother approved?”

“I called, she said to have fun. She’s out till Friday anyway, so she couldn’t stop us.”

“New people around Riley,” Rose sounded hesitant. Just how I felt.

“I trust them. I trust Tori.”

“I’ll keep my phone on me incase you need me to pick him up.”

“Rose, you never get time to yourself. Don’t worry about it. I can take care of my brother.”

* * *

I knocked on Riley’s door not long after Cat had left, he was playing on the Wii in his boardshorts with a towel and a change of clothes sitting on the bed beside him. 

“Come on,” I said, packing his clothes into the bag on my shoulder along with my change of clothes.

He quickly switched his tv off and stepped up beside me as we made our way down the stairs to the front door, slipping out flip-flops on. 

He grabbed my arm and looked at me with wide eyes before running back upstairs.

I waited, watching the stairs as I heard him back in his room before he came running back with a toy car, his iPad, and the controller for the car tucked in his arms.

“Ready?”

He nodded, making his way to the car while I locked the house up.

I took the car and it’s controller, tucking them in the bag before putting it on the back seat.

I made sure Riley’s belt was on when I had put mine on, and once he was clicked in properly and was playing on his iPad, I started the car and pulled out of our driveway.


	4. Tori’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori opens up, Jade does too.  
> TW’s for cutting and suicide attempts.
> 
> I also apologise in advance for making Beck a huge asshole in this story... if you’ve read my other Jori fic “Dance The Night Away.” You’d know I’d prefer to write him as a nicer guy.
> 
> If you haven’t ready DTNA, it’s available here, and on Wattpad, along with its companion series of One-Shots.

I hated Monday’s. Maybe I should’ve just stayed home, but I’m thankful I got to see Jade today, even though it was for only a few minute while she spoke to my father.

I didn’t really hear much of what they were saying, so when he filled me in on the car ride home about how he’d invited Jade and her brother to dinner tonight, my stomach clenched with nerves.

“You said you liked Jade’s little brother,” dad said when he saw a look cross my face.

“I do, it’s just… are you sure you’re okay with both of them coming for dinner?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Her brother is autistic. He’s a very good kid, but I don’t want you to be taken aback when you see him.”

“Does he have any dietary restrictions?”

“Not that I’m aware of, he ate salad when jade and I were studying, and Dino nuggets with mash potato and gravy… he pretended it was a volcano, and the gravy was wiping out all the dinosaurs.”

I smiled fondly at the memory and looked out the window as the houses blurred when we passed them.

“Is that all?”

“Hash browns. He loves hash browns and tater-tots.”

“So, anything potato?”

I shrugged, looking up at our house as he pulled into the driveway.

“I can message Jade and ask?”

“Yeah, I think that’d be a good idea, maybe make sure she doesn’t have allergies also.”

Nodding, I made my way upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. I felt so exhausted, I just wanted to sleep.

Maybe an hour wouldn’t hurt. It was only ten thirty.

I set my alarm for lunchtime, laid back on my bed and closed my eyes, resting my hand on my stomach, holding my phone there so I could feel and hear it when my alarm would go off.

* * *

I was there again, the sound of thunder and the flashes of lightning reminded me of it. 

I could feel that this was a dream, but no amount of struggling could free me of the chair I’d been tied to.

Their laughter caught my attention, the way their eyes roamed over me.

I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Both of them had already had their way with me. I could still feel the cable ties cutting into my ankles and wrists as I struggled to get free. 

A hand on my shoulder jolted me awake, a light layer of sweat drenching my body.

“Jade?” I blinked a few times, my room coming into view around me as I started up into her eyes.

“Yeah, Vega, it’s me. Your dad sent me up here to wake you, he seems a little annoyed, something about messaging me and food?”

I looked around the bed for my phone and found it tucked against my side, the alarm still on the screen but no sound or vibrations coming from the device.

I’d slept till four in the afternoon.

“Shit,” I huffed and ran a hand through my hair. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I brought food for Riley anyway. Just in case. Why don’t you change and come down to see him? He got excited when I said we were coming to visit you.”

Nodding, I pushed myself up off my bed, my whole body felt numb, all I really wanted to do was go back to bed, but I knew if I did that, I would sleep till the morning.

“Are you okay?” Jade asked, making me turn and look at her, her hand on the door.

“Yeah, bad dreams.”

I grabbed a one-piece swimsuit, loose shorts and a shirt, pushing my bathroom door closed behind me so I could change without her seeing.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m okay. Thank you.”

She knows what I’m going through, I don’t know why I just don’t talk to her. But I’m afraid that if I bring down that wall and cave in, I could bring down the barricade that’s stopping my feelings for her escaping also.

I pulled the shirt on over my swimsuit and shorts and tied my hair back into a loose bun before pulling the door open again, almost running into her as she stepped away quickly.

“I’m here, Tori. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

“I’m okay,” I said, nodding as if to reassure myself more than her. “I’m okay.” It was more of a whisper that time. 

She just nodded and we made our way downstairs, my mask slipping on as I saw Riley playing with his RC Car on the living room floor.

“Hey, Riley.”

That got his attention. He dropped the controller quickly, running over to hug me, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly.

I hesitantly slipped my arms around him, smiling as I stroked his hair slowly before he pulled away. 

He waved his fingers quickly, making me smile and laugh, stroking my hands and curling my fingers.

“You sign?” Jade asked, gaining my attention.

“Yeah, I’m learning slowly. It’s hard to get it, but he corrects me.”

Riley tapped my hand, making me turn back to him.

“Yeah, we can swim now,” I said, pushing the back door open and following him outside, Jade trailing behind us.

Riley turned to face me, curling his fingers slowly so I could read what he was saying.

“Float?” I asked.

“Pool toys,” Jade said, making me nod.

“Yeah, I have pool toys.” I made my way through the pool gate and held it open for them before going down to the small shed at the end of the yard and opening it up.

“I can teach you if you want, more sign language.”

I smiled at her, stepping aside to Riley could take his pick of the toys. “I’d like that, thank you.”

* * *

It was after dinner that Riley started to wind down and wear out, so Jade handed him the iPad from her bag, telling him to go play on the couch.

We both did the dishes as my parents went upstairs, telling us they had an early day tomorrow, Trina has retired to her room as soon as the food was finished so she didn’t get stuck with the cleaning.

By the time the last of the dishes were packed away, Riley was yawning loudly and his head dropping to the side as he watched a movie on his iPad.

“I should get him home, will you be at school tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” I said, nodding slowly. “I’ll be there. Thanks for bringing my homework.”

“Good luck with it, Cat was saying how much there was that we missed today,” she said, packing Riley’s toy car up and making sure she had everything else packed away before she walked her bag out to the car.

She came back in and Riley had crashed, his iPad slipped onto the couch cushion beside him, his head hanging at an awkward angle.

Jade looked very annoyed by the fact that he’d fallen asleep.

“You can’t carry him, can you?”

“Haven’t been able to in about a year,” she said, crossing her arms in thought.

I smiled, holding back a laugh before sliding one arm under Riley’s legs, the other behind his neck and even managed to slip his iPad between our bodies so it wasn’t forgotten.

“Lead the way,” I whispered and carried him out to her car, Jade rushed forward and opened his door so I could put him straight in and strap him down. 

“Thanks,” she said softly as she eased the door closed. “Do you want me to come with you so I can get him inside?”

“And how would you get back?”

“I can walk, Jade. I’m not an invalid.” The note to my tone made us both freeze before I hung my head in shame. “Sorry, I’m just tired.”

“Why don't you stay over? I’ll drive you to school tomorrow? You've stayed at my place before,” she offered.

“Uh, I’ll run it by my parents. Can you wait five minutes?”

“Yeah, go on. If they say yes, don’t forget all your homework.”

I groaned, “Sir, yes sir.” I mock saluted her, which only made her smirk, causing my stomach to flip wildly. What I would do for the ability to kiss that smirk off her lips.

I made my way inside and up the stairs, I took a shakey breath before gathering up my items needed for tomorrow and my phones charger.

I looked around my room as I switched the light off and grabbed a change of clothes, stuffing them into my bag.

I’d already had a shower after our swim, and changed into my pajamas then so I could just crawl into bed when the time came.

So, I pulled on my ugg boots, grabbed my socks, and converse to wear tomorrow, before sending my dad a text to let him know I was staying at Jade’s for the night and headed back downstairs.

Jade was leaning on the hood of her car on the phone as I closed the front door and locked it behind me, she was quick to end the call and stand as I slipped my bag off my shoulder.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Ready.” I nodded and got into the back seat, buckling myself in.

* * *

Jade had carried all the bags in, while I carried Riley in. It somehow felt very domestic.

When I laid him in his bed, he rolled over to face the other side of the room and I pulled the sheet up over him.

I quietly made my way back downstairs, Jade was coming from the kitchen with two large glasses in her hand, whipped cream floating on top of them. “Milkshakes.”

“Thanks,” I said, smiling softly as she held one out for me to take.

“Do you want to get some homework done?” She asked, heading down the small set of stairs to her room with me following a few steps behind.

“I suppose I have to, it needs to get done sooner or later,” I said and she only laughed softly.

“Yeah, that’s true.”

We sat side by side on her bed, our laptops on our laps, milkshakes on the bedside tables and our homework between us.

Well, the classes we had together was between us, along the other side of me, barely balancing on the edge of the bed, was my homework in the one class I didn’t have with Jade. Maths. She was in a higher class in maths.

Halfway through my work, Skype began ringing on my laptop, making me jump and glance at jade, who had one earphone in bobbing her head to her blasting music.

It was a group chat with the rest of our friends.

I tapped her hand and pointed to my screen. “Why aren’t they calling you?”

Jade just shrugged and I answered the call.

“Hey,” I said when it connected properly.

“Sup, Tor?” Andre grinned.

“Everyone called-”

“Are you at Jade’s?” Beck asked, frowning a little, leaning closer to his screen as if he were looking at the room.

“Yeah, we’re doing homework together,” I said, and looked over at Jade again.

“She’s let you in her room?” He asked again. 

“Where else would we do homework?” I asked confused.

“In the kitchen like her and I do…”

He seemed angry.

“We didn’t want to wake Riley,” Jade said, pushing the edge of my laptop slightly so it faced her. “He not long went down.”

“Right, Riley.” Beck nodded slowly. “We always do homework there, even if Riley is asleep.”

“No boys in the bedroom,” Jade said.

“Yeah, even when no one else is home,” Beck said, rolling his eyes.

“Uh, guys?” I asked, gaining everyone’s attention. “Why was I called and not jade? Or Robbie…” 

“We were just wondering why you weren’t at school, or why I had to pick up yours and Jade’s homework. Or what happened over the weekend,” Cat babbled on, making me freeze slightly.

“What’s it to you? She just needed a day off school, and I went out with Riley.” Jade’s tone made the room feel ten degrees cooler.

“Okay, but what happened on Friday?” Andre asked.

“Uh, I was kidnapped on my way home from Nozu,” I said, twisting the hair tie that was on my wrist, flicking it a few times before scratching at the red line it left.

“What?” The other three asked at the same time, my laptop speakers crackling at the loudness of it.

“Hey, shut up, she’ll talk when she wants to,” Jade said, leaning closer to me, pressing a button on my keyboard that made the call disconnect.

She smelt heavenly.

I took a deep breath as she pulled away and sat up straight again, bringing my attention back to my wrist where I’d scratched a light layer of skin away.

I quickly dropped my hands apart, shutting my laptop with a sigh.

“You okay?” She asked, making me nod and reach for my almost finished drink as a distraction.

“Show me your wrist, please,” she said, her soft spoken words made me look at her and hesitantly hold my hand out, wrist facing upwards as I finished my drink with my other hand.

“Is this the first time you’ve hurt yourself?” She asked.

I swallowed, my voice catching painfully in my throat.

“In general or since it happened?” I asked quietly.

“You choose,” she said, giving me an option to fess up or lie. My heart hurts so bad right now, will it ever stop?

I shook my head. 

“Have you taken care of them?”

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

“Cleaned them, kept them clean?”

I nodded.

“Will you show me?”

Sniffling as tears threatened to fall, I sat my laptop between us and pushed the hem of my sleep shorts up, showing her the angry lines all over my thigh, some old, scarred, fading, but others, bright red, scabbing, bubbled and dried blood.

“Is that all?” She asked.

Shaking my head, I felt like my throat was on fire.

“Can I see?”

I shifted on the bed a little and lifted my sleep shirt up, there were old scars all down my ribs, some reaching from my back to my front.

“Razor blades? Knives? Scissors?”

I nodded. “Blades,” I whispered.

Jade nodded, reaching into the draw on her bedside table, pulling out wipes.

She rubbed her forearm with it, scrubbing off makeup to show me old scars, one running from her wrist to the crook of her elbow.

“This one,” she pointed to the long one as she spoke. “I did that not long after you came to Hollywood Arts. It’s not because of you, so please don’t think that… I just remember it was around then that I did it.”

“What triggered you?” I asked, my voice cracking as I carefully took her hand, running my fingers lightly along her raised scars along her wrist.

“I saw my rapist,” she said softly.

“He’s still free?” I asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

She only nodded and as if my body had a mind of its own- which it did -I gripped her wrist a tiny bit tighter so she couldn’t pull away and pressed the lightest kiss possible against her wrist.

“I won’t anymore if you come to me when you’re needing help to fight your inner demons,” she said softly, making me look up at her, her eyes connecting with mine as I slowly let her wrist go. 

Her hand slipped into mine, twining our fingers together, and I wasn’t sure if that was me or her that did it, but I nodded.

“I’ll come to you,” I said, my voice firm, promising. “I promise.”

“Good,” she smiled, squeezing my hand gently before letting go. “Please don’t hurt yourself again.”

“I won’t,” I said softly.

God, I missed the feeling of her hand in mine already. It felt like it belonged there.

“Why was Beck so mad?” I asked suddenly.

“He’s never been down here,” she gestured to her room.

“Why?”

“You’re the only person I’ve ever had in here, apart from Riley and my mother, Cat’s been in here a few times.. Even Rose doesn’t come down here. I look after my own things. I clean, I wash my things… she’s really only here to make sure Riley is okay and to look after him when my mothers out of town.”

I nodded, looking at my wrist, twisting the tie around it slowly, mostly in thought.

“Do you want me to not be in here?”

“You’re fine, now let’s finish our homework.”


	5. Jade’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, a little of Jade protecting Riley. A little of both girls freaking out about being paired up for another class assignment.

I felt a weight on me, and it briefly worried me until my mind caught up to the night before.

Tori, homework, our talk, more homework, her passing out halfway through us watching Criminal Minds.

The weight was Tori.

I lifted my head and tried to work out if moving would be at all possible.

It wasn’t.

One of her legs was between mine, her body was covering half of mine, her head on my shoulder, an arm tightly across my waist with her fingers bunched in my shirt.

A scream from upstairs made us both startle, Tori looked confused while I just ran upstairs after shoving her off me slightly.

“Riley, it’s okay, I’m sorry,” Rose’s voice flooded my ears over my brothers screaming.

I skidded into the kitchen on my socked feet, Tori’s footsteps quickly gaining on mine. 

“What happened?” I asked, looking up at the woman.

“Jade. I’m sorry, I just-”

“Rose, breathe, what happened?” I asked a little calmer as she held Riley’s hand in a tight grip beneath the tap despite his struggling and screaming.

“He burnt his hand, I didn’t know he was downstairs, I was cooking his breakfast and set the hot pan on the bench, he grabbed it.”

I nodded, lifting Riley -even through his thrashing about -up onto the bench and held his face in my hands, making him look at me.

“Riles, sh, Hey, it’s okay.” I tried to get him to look at me, but he kept struggling. “It’s okay, Riley, come on, breathe, Buddy…”

He hiccuped and sobbed, snot running down his nose and lips.

Tori stepped over, grabbing my attention, making me look at where she was pointing.

“Tight,” she said, watching as he spelled the word over and over again with his fingers.

“Rose, let go,” I said calmly, watching as she did so before Riley cradled his burned hand to his chest, leaning against me.

“It’s okay,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and stroking his back.

“Tighter?” I asked softly. I felt him nod, so I hugged him tighter, feeling him slowly gain control of his breathing and his tears. 

“Can I see your hand, please?” Tori asked him and he very carefully held it out towards her.

Tori held his wrist carefully, her hand open incase he wanted to pull away. “Burn gel?” She asked softly.

“I’ll get it,” Rose said, sounding completely helpless and distraught that she’d hurt him.

“Riley, can I dry your hand please?” Tori asked as I held up.

He nodded, but Tori couldn’t see it through me. “He’s nodding,” I whispered.

She reached around me and grabbed a few sheets of paper towel, laying one on his hand without applying pressure. He whimpered, so I shifted, letting him see she wasn’t meaning to hurt him.

“Here,” Rose said, rushing back into the kitchen, holding a tube of burn gel.

Tori smiled at her briefly before looking at Riley. “Okay big guy, this will hurt a little, but I’ll try my best to make it not hurt, okay?”

He nodded at her. 

Tori dabbed his hand dry and carefully applied the gel, making him sniffle and whimper, but not pull away.

She then grabbed a hand towel from the folded pile on the corner of the bench and wrapped it around his hand, tying it to itself.

“There, all better,” she said softly and patted his shoulder gently.

“Thank you, Tori,” I said, making Riley hold a hand to his chin before pushing it off it, thanking her also.

“You’re welcome,” she said, smiling at him before stepping away so I could help him off the bench and turn the tap off that was still going flat out.

“Riley, I’m so sorry,” Rose said, kneeling in front of him.

Riley nodded, moving back from Rose a few steps, making the woman look heart broken.

“Riley, why don’t you go get ready for school then come eat your breakfast, it should be cooled enough by then,” Tori said, stepping out of his way so he could get by her. 

Riley nodded, running up the stairs faster than I’d ever seen him move.

“He really should eat before getting into his uniform,” I told her.

“He’ll be fine, Jade. He’s a big boy,” Tori said, smiling softly. “Now, I’m going to go lay back down, wake me when it’s time to leave.”

“Uh, no… not so fast, Vega. You need to eat.”

“I don’t eat breakfast, I haven’t for the past three years,” she told me, making me raise an eyebrow.

“You barely ate last night, you barely ate the burger I made the other night… if you don’t eat much of your lunch today, I’m forcing my food down your throat. Literally. You promised,” I said, raising my pierced eyebrow and crossing my arms.

“What?” She asked.

“You promised you wouldn’t hurt yourself,” I said a little softer as I moved closer to her.

“I’m not,” she said, frowning.

“Not eating is hurting your body, Tori. Even if you don’t feel the pain, it’s still doing damage.”

 

“I don’t eat breakfast, but I will eat lunch. I promise, you can even pick what I’ll eat.”

“Me pick?” I smiled, nodding. “And you’ll eat whatever it is? In entirety?”

“As long as it’s not a huge meal, sure,” she said.

“Can’t wait,” I smirked, making her eyebrow quirk up. She actually looked nervous. “Coffee?”

“I only drink hazelnut or French vanilla,” she said, shrugging.

“You’re in luck, I love French vanilla.” I went over to the coffee pot, grabbing the pot and taking it to the sink to fill it with water.

* * *

I parked the car in the school lot, reaching into the back seat to grab both our bags and pull them through to the front before handing Tori hers. 

“I’m just going to get some Jet Brew, do you want one?”

“Sure, Black?” I asked, and she nodded, slipping out of the car and making her way across the quad to the small vendor that stayed there. 

I locked my car up and made my way into the hallway, sighing as people rushed about. I stepped over to my locker, opening it up and double checking my timetable that I had taped to the inside and smiled when I saw I had Sikowitz first period.

As crazy as he was, he was an amazing teacher. 

I grabbed my notebook out of my locker and slipped it into my bag before closing my locker and making my way towards the room, just as the bell rang.

I knew the rest of the class would already be there talking, so I made my way through the door at the back of the room and took a seat.

Beck was sitting at the front with Cat and Andre on either side of him, Andre and Robbie were talking about monster trucks with him while Cat was playing on her phone, the obnoxious noises coming from the device led me to believe she was playing Grumpy Gerbils.

Tori came in through the front door of the room, Sikowitz a step behind her, talking to her. She just nodded, smiled, and thanked him before making her way through the chairs to hand me my coffee. 

The other four in our group watching the both of us as Tori sat beside me, despite the empty chairs around the room.

They watched, almost as if they were expecting me to literally push her from her chair… like I’ve done numerous times before.

I sipped my coffee as Sikowitz started speaking, leaning close to her to whisper. “Thanks for the coffee.”

She smiled as she took a sip of her own drink, her eyes on our teacher.

I found myself shifting my chair closer to her slightly so our thighs were touching as she kept her eyes on Sikowitz while he spoke.

I swear he’s high ninety percent of the time.

He’d have to be to only drink from coconuts all day and talk about the things he does.

I pulled a pen from my bag, drawing small lines over my knee as I cross my leg to lay it on top of my other knee. The knee I was drawing on was steadied by Tori’s knee, making her look down as I bumped against her before she turned her attention back to the front.

“Alright. I’m going to put you into pairs, but I’m going to make you pull a number from this box so I can do it,” Sikowitz said. “Then, one person from each pair will come up and,” he held up a second box. “Pull a category from this box. You and your partner will have three weeks to come up with a ten minute scene that you will play out in front of me, and only me,” he said with a serious tone before clapping his hands together.

“Take one, pass it on, don’t let anyone see your number,” he said before handing the box to someone in the front row that I couldn’t see from the angle I was sitting on.

“There will be no changing numbers, partners, or categories, this will amount to fifty percent of your final grade,” he continued, making me roll my eyes and sip my drink. “I’m going to write numbers on the board, then I’ll draw a line to them, that’s how I’ll choose. No telling anyone your topics you pick, no telling anyone your numbers, no telling or showing anyone your scenes.”

He sipped from his coconut that he’d picked up from his desk and in the other hand, he wrote down numbers one through to twenty-five in a random order in two lines down each side of the board.

“Everyone have a number?” He asked.

“Yes,” we all answered as I picked the last number from the box, crunching it in my hand so I wouldn’t know until he’d finished. 

I liked the element of surprise sometimes. When it suited me.

He drew a small line between each number, right in the middle of the board before he went to one side, put his coconut down, covered his eyes and waved his hand wildly up and down before dropping it on a number. Then, he went to the other side and did the same thing.

He went to the small line he’d made in the middle and wrote the two numbers he’d chosen. That continued on until everyone had been picked.

“Right, go find your partners,” he said before leaving us all to do our thing as he went back to drinking his coconut. “And no one tell anyone but your partner what your category is,” he said as if we needed reminding.

“Eight,” Tori murmured, looking for her number on the board. “Paired with… thirteen.”

I sighed, finishing off my drink as Tori got up from her seat and went about asking people who didn’t yet have a partner what their numbers were. 

I looked down at my paper, double checked it with the number on the board, then looked at my paper again.

“What’ve you got?” Tori asked, sitting back beside me with a pout.

“Thirteen,” I said, showing her my paper.

“Oh,” she almost sounded surprised.

But truthfully, when had Sikowitz ever not paired us up? It was becoming a habit of his. It was strange that even through a random pick, we were still together.

“Want me to go get a category?” She asked.

“Sure, pick a good one,” I said, making her laugh slightly.

“As if I have any choice in what I pick.”

“Last one,” Sikowitz called out, holding up the box. “Who has yet to get their category?”

“Just coming for it now,” Tori said, making her way to the front of the room to reach into the box and grab the last piece of paper.

Tori froze, her smile dropping as she read the piece of paper, making Sikowitz look over her shoulder. “You okay, Tori?”

“Y-Yeah, Yeah… it’s good,” she told him, clenching her first around the paper as she made her way to her seat beside me. “Here,” she said as she picked her bag up off the seat and handed me the topic before moving out of the room just as the bell rang.

I waited till everyone had left the room before I looked down at the note in my hand.

Forbidden Romance.

“Fuck.”

Sikowitz cleared his throat as he left the room, making me remember where I was before I scrunched the paper up and dropped it into my coffee cup, the last few drops soaking the paper instantly as I tossed the cup into the trash and made my way to my locker to get my books for the next class.

I looked up from my locker and frowned a little as I saw Sikowitz and Lane on either side of a very shaken looking Tori.

Fuck.


	6. Tori’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from last chapter, Jade saves Tori again.

Fuck. Fuckity fuck, fuck!

Forbidden romance, paired with Jade… those types of plays have a lot of kissing, I know it’s all for show, but I don’t think I’d be able to kiss Jade. Not even to play the part.

I remember almost hyperventilating when she had to kiss my cheek when we played Walter and Nancy. She missed my cheek and got the edge of my lips.

I slipped into the janitors closet by my locker and ran a hand over my face.

I felt sick, my stomach rolling, the room was most likely spinning, or was I dizzy?

I leaned against the wall, taking slow deep breaths, trying to ground myself when the door opened, making me jump and close my eyes, my breath quickening.

“You okay, girlie?” A voice asked.

I cracked one eye open, nodding slowly before shaking my head quickly.

“I’ll go get Lane,” the janitor said, pulling the door shut again as he left.

I tried to use my grounding techniques, searching for something for each of my five senses… I couldn’t even feel the wall behind me.

My whole body felt numb.

I crouched, tucking my head between my knees and holding the back of my neck as my body heated up.

“Tori?” Lane asked quietly, a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped, hands flying up to guard myself.

“Woah, hey, it’s okay… it’s Lane,” he said.

Some school counselor he is.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Can’t… air…” I barely managed to get the words out, he only nodded and held a hand out to help me up.

“Come on, we’ll get you to my office.”

I looked outside the door, students all trying to look in and see what was happening.

“Everyone get back to class,” Sikowitz said, appearing out of nowhere, making the students all scatter. “What’s going on here?”

“It’s alright, Tori is just having a small panic attack. I’ll take her to my office so she can calm down,” Lane said to my last teacher who just nodded and both reached to give me a hand up.

I slowly stood, Sikowitz smelt of coconuts, while Lane, he smelled like hand lotion. I tried to keep myself grounded by the scents, but was thrown quickly when I saw Jade at her locker, her eyes meeting mine.

She was dropping her bag and books. I blinked and she was at my side in a second. 

God, she’s perfect.

“Vega, you good?”

I tried to nod, but she saw straight through my lie and took over Sikowitz’s position by my side, her hand firmly slipping around my waist, her other hand on my arm.

“Was it the topic?” She asked softly, making me nod.

Lane opened his office, and I sat on the small couch, pulling my feet up and wrapping my arms around my knees.

“Ms West?”

“I’m staying with her,” Jade said, looking at Lane. “Just, give us a moment.”

He looked hesitant, his eyes darting back between us before I nodded at him.

As soon as the door was closed, Jade tapped my arm, then forcefully- but gently -pulled my body to face hers.

“Tori, why are you so worked up about the scene?”

“W-We have to kiss,” I murmured, tugging at the band on my wrist.

“I mean, we don’t have kiss, Tori,” she said.

I just blinked at her.

“Are you against kissing?” She asked.

I shook my head, swallowing the lump that started to form in my throat.

“Against kissing girls?” She asked again.

Again, I shook my head. 

“Well, What?”

I pointed to her.

“Against kissing me?” She asked, clearly confused.

I shrugged. 

“Okay, so what about me makes me unkissable?”

“Nothing,” I whispered, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat before speaking a little louder. “Nothing.”

“You’re gonna have to clarify, Vega,” she said, her face twisting in thought.

“Nothing about you is unkissable,” I blurted. “You’re completely kissable? Don’t you get it? You literally are so kissable it’s hard to not kiss you.” I stood, pacing back and forth as I ran a hand through my hair.

Fuck. I’d just all but admitted my crush on Jade.

“Fuck.” I grunted, tugging hard on the band at my wrist, snapping it against it and hissing as it whipped against my skin.

“Tori,” Jade said firmly, grabbing my hand to stop me from continuing. “You promised,” she said softer this time, her eyes searching my face.

“Yeah, well, that was before I told you I was in love with you,” I said without thinking, trying to pull my hand free.

Jade seemed to freeze, her jaw dropping slightly.

Her grip on my hand was tight, “you what?” She asked after a long moment.

“You’re hurting me,” I said, gesturing to our hands.

“You’re in love with me?” She asked, ignoring my comment.

I stopped struggling and thought back to what I’d said. 

Fuck.

I yanked my hand free, tightened the strap of my bag on my shoulder and ran.

I barely avoided Lane in the hallway who looked concerned about being outside of his office while we were in there.

But I kept running.

I ran till it hurt more to breathe than it did to cry.

My throat felt like it was burned shut as I gasped, trying hard to get air into my body as I took long breaths.

When I felt good enough, I took off running again. 

I didn’t stop till I couldn’t run any longer.

I slowed to walk, heaving air deep into my lungs as I looked around.

I noticed I was at a large park, the pond across from me as a mother feeding ducklings with her toddler.

I moved to sit on a bench, leaning forward on my elbows, dropping my head into my hands.

“Fuck,” I muttered, fresh tears burning down my cheeks.

* * *

I sat there for a while, it felt like hours, but I knew it was probably twenty to forty minutes.

Eventually leaning back against the seat, my eyes on the water in front of me, trying to keep calm by watching the small ripples as a fish or duck popped up or swam by.

“Are you okay?” A voice asked, making me look up and see a uniformed officer standing there staring at me.

I sniffled and nodded, wiping my eyes.

I was sure I looked a mess, my makeup was most likely ruined.

I couldn’t find it in myself to care though.

“Are you sure?” The officer asked.

“Yeah, just… hard morning. I’m sure I’m gonna be getting into trouble for running out the way I did.”

“Would you like a lift back?” He asked.

“Uh,” I looked her over, tilting my head. “No, it’s okay.”

There was something off about him, my stomach telling me to move, run, get away fast.

“There you are,” a voice called, making the officer and I both turn and look at the source. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, are you okay?” The guy, around my age, asked as he moved closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. “Sorry, officer. My girl here didn’t do anything wrong, did she?” He asked.

“No sir, just making sure she was okay, she’d been sitting here for quite a while.”

“Yeah, we had a bit of a tiff, I had to come lookin for her otherwise I woulda been here sooner,” the guy said.

“You two have a good day now,” the officer said, nodding at us and continuing on his way.

I quickly moved out of the other guy’s arms, almost falling into the pond in the process.

“Sorry about that, I’d heard rumors about a fake cop picking up pretty woman and got worried when I saw him coming straight for you from the top path,” he said. “Names Isaiah.” He held a hand out.

I carefully shook his hand and cleared my throat. “S’fine, my dad’s a cop. I could have easily ran his badge number or something.”

“No name?” He asked me.

Biting my lip, I picked my bag up, shaking my head as I stepped backward toward the path behind the seat.

“What? I probably saved your life and you won’t even give me a name?”

“How do I know this wasn’t part of a plan? One harasses me, the other acts like a protective boyfriend, than, you both get me.”

He laughed, nodded, then shrugged.

“That’s a good point.” He took a step closer to me. “Very good, really. Learn that from Law and Order?”

“Like I said, my dad’s a cop.”

“Vega!” I felt the air rush from my lungs at her voice, but didn’t react or look around so he didn’t know I was who Jade was looking for.

“I’m not part of a team,” Isaiah said.

“So, you’re kidnapping people alone?” I took a bigger step back.

“Maybe,” he shrugged.

“Funny, still not giving you my name,” I said, looking around quickly when I saw Jade coming down some stairs and heading for me.

I don’t know how she found me, but I’m so very glad she did.

“So you don’t trust anyone?” Isaiah asked. 

“No, not really.”

“And Nothing I do will make you share your name?”

“Why don’t boys ever take no for an answer?” I asked, my voice raising.

A few people looked as he moved closer to me, his finger lifting my chin slightly.

“I think you better remove that hand before I cut it off,” Jade said, barely five steps away now.

I took a breath, stepping behind her as soon as Isaiah was distracted.

“Hey, this doesn’t concern you,” he said, frowning at Jade.

“Did he hurt you?” Jade asked, making me shake my head quickly.

“No,” I said softly.

“What, you’ll trust a female stranger but not me? Who saved you from a fucking psychopath?”

“He saved you from a psycho?” Jade asked.

“Uh, I don’t know that the person was a psycho,” I said.

“Bet you she’ll even give a female her number too,” Jade said with a smirk.

Wait, what the fuck was going on?

What the hell are you up to, Jade?

“Yeah right,” Isaiah scoffed.

“What d’you say?” Jade asked, looking at me. “Give a lady your number?” She slipped her phone from her pocket and handed it to me.

I slid it unlocked as saw that my location was on her screen in the message app.

Find-a-friend. That’s how she found me. 

I handed her phone back after a moment and Jade looked victorious.

“Prove it works,” he said. “Call it.”

Jade hit call on my number and I pulled my phone from my pocket as it started ringing on a low volume.

“Call From: West, Red heart as an exclamation mark, smiling emoji with heart eyes.”

My phone said in an automated voice over the ringtone.

I looked at her with my cheeks heating up, I’d completely forgotten about the auto-voice I have on my phone for emergency contacts when my phones not on silent. 

“We need to talk,” Jade said, looking at me as she ended the call, causing my phone to stop ringing out.

“I guess so,” I said, nodding as I followed her up the stairs, leaving a stunned Isaiah behind.


	7. Jade’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade keeps Tori company as something stirs up the goths emotions.

Tori admitted she loved me then fled.

I didn’t know what to do. Finding out one of your friends is in love with you is kind of a hard hurdle to jump over.

But I didn’t want to lose her friendship. 

I stood from the couch and made my way to the door just as Lane was about to enter his office.

“What happened?”

“She freaked out over a class assignment, it’s okay, I’ll get her back to school.”

He only nodded, making his was over to his desk. “I’ll call her parents,” he said.

“No, it’s okay. I’ve got this, something happened in her home life and it’s just gaining on her emotionally right now. She needs a friend.”

“And you’re that?” He asked with a dry laugh.

God, I wanted to punch him.

“More of a friend than anyone right now cause I’ve been through the same thing,” I told him, making him sober quickly and wave me away.

I went to my locker, my bag still laying on the floor by it. I picked my bag up and stuffed my books back in my locker before grabbing my keys from my bag and making my way out of the school to my car. 

She couldn’t of gotten that far on foot, running or not. I tossed my bag into the passenger seat and started my car up, trying to think where she would go.

As I pulled out onto the road, I started driving, keeping my eyes on the sidewalk to look for her while also trying to keep an eye on the road. 

* * *

It was about twenty minutes of driving around aimlessly before my stupid ass remembered the find-a-friend app. 

I pulled over on the side of the road and dig through my bag for my phone.

“What the fuck?” I huffed, rolling my eyes when I couldn’t find my phone in my bag, only to remember that it was in my back pocket. 

I lifted my ass off the seat and pulled my phone out searching through my messages for Tori’s name before loading up her info page and tapping on the map at the top to direct me to her.

“The park? Really Tori… well, at least she’s not somewhere alone.”

I groaned when I’d realised I’d be driving in the complete wrong direction.

I stuck my phone in the cup holder between the two front seats and listened to the directions as I turned the car around.

I barely registered any of the road rules, and would of hit an old lady- without any complaints from myself, to be honest. But when I saw a cop car up ahead, I slammed my brakes on.

“Destination on the left,” my phone said, making me glance down at it as I waited for the old woman to cross the road. 

I parked the car down the road a little more and grabbed my phone, tucking my keys between my fingers after locking the car once I’d gotten out.

“Vega!” I called out.

I looked around, running down the stairs when I saw her and a guy that was getting way too close for my liking.

“Why don’t boys ever take no for an answer?” I heard Tori ask as I moved closer.

“I think you better remove that hand before I cut it off,” I said, noticing he was touching her chin now.

* * *

As I guided Tori up the stairs to my car after shutting that douchebag up, I stopped, my hand on the handle of the passenger side door. 

I turned to look at her, Tori’s fingers flexed around the strap on her bag. I think she knew what was coming, cause she looked down, and I just couldn’t stop myself from telling her off. 

“Why the fuck would you run away like that?”

“I-Jade… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut about my feelings like I have for the past four years.”

I blinked, trying to let that information soak into my mind.

“Wait, four years? You’ve liked me for four years and haven’t said a bloody thing?” I asked, pulling the door open. “Get in.”

“I’d rather not be in such close distance to you right now, Jade.”

“Shut up, Tori. Just, get in the car, I’ll take you to school, or your house. But you’re not staying out alone. I don’t care that it’s the middle of the day.”

Tori shifted slightly before pulling open the back door, sliding into the back seat and shutting the door behind her.

Well, at least she wasn’t about to fight me about being alone. 

I pushed the door I’d opened shut, with a little more force than necessary and ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath to calm myself before moving around to the drivers side and getting in. 

“Where do you want to go?” I asked, slightly calmer than I’d been talking to her moments before.

“School, please.”

Nodding, I started the car and clicked my seatbelt into place before turning the car around.

“I’ll talk to Lane and Sikowitz about changing the genre, okay?”

“No, I’m sure we can figure something out about it… I’ll just need a little time, okay?”

Tightening my grip on the wheel, I swallowed hard before clearing my throat.

“Yeah, sure. Just, lemme know whatever you decide.”

It didn’t take too long to arrive back to school, but long enough that the bell was chiming for lunch as we both got out of the car.

“Still want me to pick what you’re going to eat?” I asked her, and I saw the smallest quirk to the edge of her lips.

“I’ll eat whatever you bring me,” she said, reaching into her bag.

“I’ll pay. Do you mind getting me another coffee though?” 

She shook her head and made her way over to the Jet Brew vendor while I stepped up to the Grub Truck to order our lunches.

* * *

“Hey,” Beck said as he sat down on the other side of me, kissing the top of my head. “Where were you both during theatre studies?”

Why do his kisses feel different and dirty lately?

“Doctors appointment,” Tori said, sipping on her coffee.

“I drove,” I said before eating some of my salad. “Just got back as the bell rang.”

“One time, my brother had to go to the hospital cause he got a LEGO brick stuck up his nose and just as the doctor was trying to pull it out, my brother sneezed and the tweezers the doctor was using made it go deeper into his nose-”

“Cat,” Tori groaned, cutting the peppy redhead off. “I’m trying to eat.”

“Yeah Cat,” Robbie said, pushing his food away from himself, his puppet laughing.

“Shuddup, Robbie,” Rex and I said simultaneously.

“Cat, continue,” I said, waving her on.

“He got a nosebleed and part of the brick is still up there cause it broke off,” Cat said, my eyes lighting up.

“I’ve got to see that,” I said, grinning.

“That’s gross, and now I’m not hungry.” Tori pushes her three-quarters eaten plate of fries away.

I glanced down at it, thankful she only dipped them in the mayonnaise and didn’t pour it all over them before stabbing a few fries with my fork and eating it.

“The hell, those are mine,” Tori said, gaining the rest of the tables attention.

“You said you weren’t hungry,” I smirked at her, raising a challenging brow.

She went to pull her plate back towards her but I speared a few more fries, eating them quickly. 

“Uh, Jade?” Beck asked, making me look up at him. 

“What?” I asked once I’d swallowed my mouthful.

“You could of just taken some of my fries,” he said, sounding a little offended as he ran a hand through his hair - that was always a nervous habit of his.

“Yours are covered in ketchup,” I said, pointing at them with my fork.

“You like ketchup,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“I like dipping in ketchup, not have my fries soggy from it.” 

I turned my attention back to my salad, using my free hand to push his hand off my waist, shifting an inch or two away from him.

He sighed, I could tell he was annoyed, but right now, he was annoying me.

Why couldn’t I just eat in peace? 

I finished my salad off quickly after that and downed the last of my coffee before shouldering my bag, picking my trash up and taking it to the bin.

I was halfway inside the doors when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I looked down at it as I pulled it free and opened the message from Beck.

“Do you still love me?”

My heart stopped. I frowned at the message, locking my phone once more before pushing it back into my pocket and continuing my way to the bathroom.

I don’t think he’s ever questioned my love from him before.

Especially over text. 

But why couldn’t I find myself answering his question?

I washed my hands, studying myself in the mirror and running a finger around my lips quickly to clean up any crumbs from my meal and shut the taps off.

The door opened as I was reaching for the paper towel and as I looked over, I smiled softly when I saw Tori standing there.

She half smiled back at me and went into a stall, I wondered what it’d be like to taste her lips.

If she’d taste like the fries and coffee she had for lunch.

Or the gloss she wears all the time.

The sound of the toilet flushing and lock on the stall turning pulled my attention back to the present.

“Why me?” I asked when she turned the tap on to wash her hands.

“Why you what?” She frowned, a look of confusion in her eyes.

“Why do you like me?”

“Oh.” She reaches behind me, grabbing a few pieces of paper towel and dried her hands. “I don’t know, I just do. I find it hard not to actually,” she said softly and as she reached to put the paper into the trash can I was standing in front of, I kissed her.

A brief but solid kiss. Enough of a kiss that I could taste the coffee on her lips, and the strawberry gloss she’d freshly applied. Still sticky and sweet. 

I pulled away and saw her eyes flutter open as her lips parted in a soft sigh. I licked my lips, they tasted of her gloss. 

I turned, leaving the bathroom as the bell chimed and made my way up the stairs to my next class in a daze.

I’d just kissed Tori Vega.

And felt the fireworks every movie describes. I felt like I knew what all those songs talked about. The swarm of butterflies, the light head, the tingling all over.

Holy Crap.

I think I’m in love with Tori.

* * *

When I got home that afternoon, I waited on the front steps for Riley to be dropped off, my head in my hands. 

I heard the small toot of his bus’ horn and looked up as the driver stepped out and walked around to open the door.

“Hey Jade, how's it going?” The lady asked.

“Bit hectic, but okay I suppose.”

I smiled as I was handed Riley’s bag while I waited for him to finish getting out of the mini-bus and slipped my arm around his shoulder.

“Have a good afternoon,” the driver said as she pulled the door shut and made her way around to the drivers door.

I looked down at Riley as he tugged on my shirt a few times and crouched down a little to look at the paper he was holding up to show me.

“Woah, what’s this?” I asked, looking at the drawing.

He curled his fingers, spelling out Tori’s name before pointing to a scribble of brown to what I assumed was her hair on top of a stick figure. 

He then pointed to me then some black hair with blue in it despite the fact my hair now had green strands in it. 

Then pointed to himself and a third drawing with blue on top of a hand, matching the blue hand towel that was still tied over his hand Tori had put on him that morning.

“Wow, this is amazing, Riley. I’ll take a picture and send it to Tori, yeah?” I asked as we made our way inside. He made an excited noise as he nodded, making my heart clench with happiness. 

“Go get out of your uniform, Riley. Than I’ll check your hand, okay?”

He nodded again before running up the stairs as I made my way to the kitchen, pulling my phone from my pocket to send a picture to Tori.

It was barely a minute later, as I was making sure Riley had no notes in his bag and sorting his lunch for he next day that my phone started ringing from where I’d left it on the bench beside his drawing. 

“Hello?” I asked, having swiped the screen and lifted my phone to my ear without checking who was calling so I could sort his lunch out.

“That’s such a cute drawing, did you do it?” Tori asked, a clear teasing tone to her voice.

“Ha, ha…” I murmured sarcastically, trying to keep my heart from racing at the sound of her voice. “Riley did,” I told her.

I could hear the click of a door over the line and a slight shuffling before she sighed happily.

“Did you just get home?” I asked.

“Yeah, Trina had to stay late to finish an assignment. Just sat down on my bed.”

“Oh.”

“Jade?”

“Yeah, Vega?” I asked, putting an apple in Riley’s lunch box beside his juice box and water bottle. I then set the lunchbox in the fridge as I listened to her breathing. I could almost hear the gears turning in her mind.

“What are you doing?” She asked after a moment.

“Just sorted out Riley’s lunch for tomorrow, then I’m going to make sure his hands okay,” I said, biting my lip as I heard a little shuffling about. “What are you doing?” I asked.

“Changing into something more comfortable.”

“Like what?” I asked before I could stop myself, causing me to bite down on my tongue as a small punishment.

You should not be flirting with someone, you idiot. You have a boyfriend.

“I-Uh…” She faltered, clearing her throat. “An old pair of basketball shorts and a tank top.”

“You played basketball?”

“For a year before I came to Hollywood Arts,” she said over the snap of a bra strap.

“Were you good?”

“I did alright, I preferred playing instruments though,” she said softly and the microphone covered what she was saying to someone else. 

“Sorry, my dad was asking something,” she said as she came back.

I looked up at Riley as he came into the room, I felt like I’d been caught with my hand in a cookie jar after having been told no. But I forced my heart to calm down with a few deep breaths and smiled at my brother as I patted the stool in front of me. 

“I gotta change Riley’s hand, or atleast make sure it’s fine to be let free,” I said, not really wanting to hang up.

“You can call back if you want, or I can wait,” she said and I found myself hanging to the Hope in her voice.

“Can I call back? I actually have a few questions for the homework from fourth. I’ll skype you?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to get a drink and a snack. Text me when you’re back?”

“See you soon, Vega,” I said, smiling softly and forcing myself to end the call otherwise I’d be keeping it at my ear.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I made sure the house was locked and Riley was settled with a snack and okay with watching tv, I sat on my bed and text Tori. 

“Ready?”

I booted my laptop up as I waited for a reply and stared at my screen.

It was a few minutes before a reply came in and I hit call on my laptop, having loaded Skype up while I waited.

It took a minute too long to connect, and my breath caught in my throat when I saw her on my screen.

“So, what questions did you have about the homework?” She asked instantly.

Swallowing my nerves, I reached to my bag and pulled it closer. “I’ve forgotten, one second.”

She nodded, so I dug through my bag and pulled out my notebook, flipping through the pages till I found what I needed.

“The main question I had was…”

* * *

We talked till she started yawning, about homework, and school, about her basketball days, about Riley, and even about her family. 

It was almost nine at night, my stomach growled as I unplugged my laptop and carried it up the stairs to get a sandwich for my dinner. 

“Oh, Jade, you scared me,” Rose said softly when she spotted me.

“Sorry, all good?”

“Yes, Riley’s in bed. He ate half his dinner.”

I nodded, setting the laptop down on the bench as I grabbed what I needed for my sandwich. 

“You gonna eat dinner?” I asked Tori once Rose had left the room.

“Nah, I’m still full from my snack earlier.” She shifted the laptop to bedside her, and I got a great view of her side. I liked that her tank top had ridden up to above her stomach, and her shorts had slid down enough to see the line of the top of her underwear.

Good god, she’s wearing a g-string.

I swallowed the dryness that had taken over my mouth and throat.

She stretched to the other side of her bed, giving a great shot of her ass and her lower back, making me groan and bite my lip hard.

“You okay?” She asked as she turned back towards me and slipped beneath the covers.

“Yeah, just… out of butter,” I said as a lame excuse and covered my bread in a thin layer of Nutella.

“Butter doesn’t go with Nutella anyway,” said said, watching me.

“True.” I nodded, putting the top of my bread onto the other slice and taking a very unladylike bite of my sandwich before tossing the knife into the sink.

“Jade, I have a question,” she said, making me look up at the hesitance in her voice. I almost thought she was going to ask about the kids before she continued. “Is there a chance Riley will ever speak?”

“One in five,” I said, smiling sadly. “I almost thought he was going to say my name when he was five, but he was just making noises. He’s in a speech therapy class to try and help him, but I don’t mind if he ever does, I’ll love my brother no matter what.”

“It must have been frustrating sometimes before he learned to sign. Not knowing what he wanted.”

I nodded, taking another bite of my sandwich.

“It was a little frustrating for me not knowing what he was saying before I learned to sign,” she said softly. “He’s such a good kid.”

“I used to get frustrated at the noises he used to make,” I admitted. “Now he only makes noise when he’s excited or upset, and I feel like he’s scared of me to make the noises cause I used to get angry… I was a shit sister, I’d gladly go back in time and knock sense into myself because of it.”

“Yeah, I had a cousin who would constantly make noise, no matter what. She died when we were eight, drowned in the pool.”

My heart lurched, I don’t know what I’d ever do without Riley in my life.

I finished my sandwich off and washed my hands, face, and wiped the bench down before carrying my laptop back down to my room.

“I’m just gonna do my teeth real quick,” I said, positioning the laptop on my bed so it half faced my bathroom before going over there. I half closed the door, taking my robe off the hook behind it before stripping down to my underwear, throwing my bra, pants and shirt into the basket. I slipped my robe on and tied it before pulling the door open and grabbing my toothbrush.

It was only a few minutes later that I was plugging my laptop in and climbing under the covers, pulling my robe off beneath the covers and tossing it to the end of my bed.

“What’re you watching?” I asked, hearing the sound of canned laughter coming through the speakers.

“Big Bang,” she said, aiming her remote at the tv.

“No, keep watching, it’s fine,” I said as I set my alarm for the morning.

“Nah, I’m pretty tired,” she said as she shifted in bed and snuggled down beneath the covers.

“Same,” I murmured, rolling to face my laptop, hugging the blankets up over my shoulder so she wouldn’t see that I was only in my underwear.

I’d prefer to sleep naked, but being shark week, I settled for underwear being on, just in case.

“Jade?”

“Hmm?” I asked, trying to keep my eyes open.

“Can… can you stay the night?” She whispered.

“At your place, or on call?” I asked, suddenly more alert.

“On the call? I just… I noticed that my dreams aren’t as bad when you’re near… I was kind of hoping the call would almost be like you’re in the same room.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” I shifted an arm and adjusted the brightness on my laptop before pulling it back beneath the covers.

“Thanks,” she whispered once more, and I looked up to see her shutting her eyes and pulling a small baby blanket over her eyes.

Fuck, could she be any cuter?

“Night, Vega,” I said softly.

“Night, Jade.”


	8. Tori’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Bit of a stressful day/morning on my end so I decided to post the 8th chapter. I’ve got a few more written, will keep trying to work on this story cause it’s a great release for me.
> 
> Jade opens up about her feelings, while things take a stumble for the girls, remember, Beck is an ass, and I’m sorry for that, I just felt like this roll suited him for this fic.   
> Also, feel free to bash Sinjin in the comments!

I woke to a random noise, making me huff a little and roll the other way. 

Jade cursed softly beneath her breath, making my eyes shoot open and look around.

I looked at my laptop, the call still running, Jade’s breasts on display.

“Fuck,” I mumbled, slamming my legs tighter together and pulling the blanket over my head. 

“Sorry, my alarm… gotta shower,” she said.

“It’s midnight, shut up and sleep.” I grunted.

She laughed softly and huskily, her voice sleep infected.

“It’s six,” she said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Nah, my alarms about to go off,” I huffed, peaking out at the screen to see her standing with her black fluffy bathrobe wrapped around her body.

“So get up then,” she said, throwing a pillow in the direction of the laptop.

“Maybe,” I sighed, rolling onto my stomach.

“Want me to pick you up? I’ll buy pancakes,” she said, making me lift my head slightly.

“Coffee?”

“And coffee,” she sighed, as if she wasn’t going to get coffee anyway.

“Jade?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I think I might be okay doing that scene, we don’t have to go to Sikowitz,” I said, moving to sit up and pull the laptop a little closer.

The thought of kissing her for a scene seemed a little less hectic after she kissed me yesterday, after our talk, after falling asleep beside her, and seeing how great her tits were moments ago.

Damn, were they great. Or were they great.

“Sounds good, I’mma go shower now,” she said, making me nod. “Be ready in an hour. Or starve, your choice.” She said before walking away.

I smiled, running a finger over my lips, still feeling a faint tingle from her lips pressed to mine.

My thoughts were broken by my alarm going off, making me grab my phone and shut the sound off with a whine.

She didn’t hang up… does that mean I should leave the call on too?

I shrugged, sliding out of bed and pushing the laptop to the middle before heading over to my dresser, finding something to wear for the day.

* * *

I stepped into my bedroom after getting changed from my shower and ran my brush through my hair as I went over to my closet, completely blanking on having to grab a shirt before I’d gone in there earlier. 

“Hey!”

I jumped, my hands coming up to cover my breasts despite having a bra on.

“Fucking hell, Jade,” I growled, tossing my brush in the direction of the laptop only to see the call wasn’t actually on the screen.

“Missed me,” she purred, coming up behind me, her fingers stroking along my lower back causing me to shiver.

“I thought you said an hour,” I whispered, feeling her nails lightly bite into my hips.

I had no idea what was happening right now, but I couldn’t find it in myself to stop her.

“I got bored waiting, you take long showers,” she said, her lips brushing against my shoulder.

“I shaved and washed my hair,” I stepped forward, moving out of her grasp and grabbed a shirt from my closet.

I was about to pull it on when she snatched it from my hand, making me whirl around to face her, arms outstretched for the shirt.

It only took me a second to grab it from her, a second too long for me to realise that she could totally see my boobs through my bra.

I licked my lips, my mouth going dry at the memory of seeing her bare chest earlier on.

Pancakes. Food.

Come on brain, think of something else other than kissing Jade.

Something other than her bare chest.

Something other than begging her to throw me onto my bed and let her mark me, take me, so whatever she wants to me. 

Shirt. Right, clothes.

Getting dressed.

School.

I pulled my shirt on quickly and turned towards my bed, leaning over to shut my laptop just as I felt her hands on my hips, pushing into me from behind.

Feeling her pressed against my ass, it made me lose balance and topple into my bed.

Her chuckle made me roll over quickly, and I wondered briefly if I’d said all my thoughts out loud, if she could read my mind, or if she just wanted the same thing I did.

She straddled my thighs, slowly bringing a hand up to stroke my hair from my face and leaned in, pressing her lips to mine.

A soft sound escaped her lips as I brang my hands up to rest on her hips, my fingers stroking against her lower back, nails biting in as she deepened the kiss.

She pulled back, I felt her smile into the kiss as I leaned up, hoping to keep it going longer, but with one hand on my chest, I was laying back on the bed.

She than bring both her hands up, tying her hair back into a quick bun. I bit my lip, finding it completely sexy for some reason.

With her arms lifted, her shirt did too, my hands moving on their own to slid across her front and brush against the newly exposed skin.

A pounding on my door made me jump my hands flying to my sides.

“I locked it,” Jade said softly.

“What?” I called out, looking towards the door.

“Are you up?” I heard my father ask.

“Yeah, just about to leave now,” I said, my breath hitching as Jade ran her fingers across my stomach.

“Trina said Jade was here, did she wake you?”

“Uh, kind of, but I’ve been up a while…”

There was muffled speaking from the other side of the door, making me frown and gesture for Jade to get up.

I made my way to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open to see my parents on the other side. “Problem?”

“No, sweetie, we were just making sure you were up,” my mum said as she looked by me to see Jade, sitting on my bed, pretending to be interested in her nails.

“Right, well,” I cleared my throat, running a hand through my hair. “I need to make sure I have all my homework done before we leave, and Jade’s going to help me,”

“I am?” I heard Jade ask.

“It’s fifty percent, Jade. I’m not doing it alone,” I said, looking back at her.

“Oh, that homework. Well, yeah. We can discuss that over coffee and breakfast though, right? I’m starving.”

“Maybe you should of ate more than a Nutella sandwich for dinner.”

“I would have cooked if I wasn’t distracted by you,” she said, making me freeze. “By the homework we did,” she continued a second later.

“Right, well, I’ll let Trina know she doesn’t have to be up for a while.” My mum looked at Jade like she knew something I didn’t before she left my doorway, dragging my father away also.

“Awkward,” Jade whispered, making me turn to face her. “Come on, Vega. I need coffee, I left the house without any to get here quicker.”

She waved a hand, gesturing me to hurry up and I rolled my eyes. “Says the one who wouldn’t give me my shirt,” I murmured, making her raise her studded eyebrow at me.

I raised my hands in surrender and went about getting ready quicker.

* * *

I slid into the booth, shifting to the far side of it, Jade schooched closer to me as soon as a waitress put menus down. 

“So,” I said nervously as I picked up my menu.

“So,” she repeated, her knee bumping against mine lightly.

“This almost feels like a date,” I said with a low voice, glancing up at her.

“What?” She asked, looking at me so fast I thought her neck was going to snap.

Crap. Totally just ruined her happiness.

“Uh… you asked me out and offered to pay,” I said softly and she processed the information before nodding.

“I guess so, yeah,” she said, smiling at me before patting my knee gently and my heart stopped when she didn’t remove her hand as she went back to looking at her menu. “What do you want?”

“To know what’s going on,” I said, shifting in my seat a little to face her.

“That’s not on the menu,” she said as she flipped the menu over to look at the drinks section. “Can we order before getting serious? I need coffee, Vega.”

“So… we will talk?” I asked hesitantly.

I felt her thumb stroke over my knee as she nodded.

“Yeah, we’ll talk.”

I licked my lips, watching as her eyes flickered down to watch, she bit her lip and was slowly leaning forward- way too slow for my liking -when the waitress came over.

“What can I get you both?” The woman asked.

“Coffee, Black. Toast, with butter on it only- so it melts before I get it.” Jade looked at her menu, raising an eyebrow at a picture. “And whatever that is,” she said, pointing to the image.

The waitress leaned over, looking before nodding. “Double stack with ice cream and chocolate topping, and you?” She then turned to me.

“Chocolate and strawberry milkshake, so they’re mixed together, not two… and a double stack with butter, please.”

“Alrighty, I’ll be right back with your drinks,” she said before walking off.

I smiled, biting my lip as Jade stroked her fingers across my knee, a shiver running up my spine.

“So…” I offered.

“Coffee first, please?” Jade asked.

“Okay,” I nodded.

It wasn’t much longer that the waitress came back, a coffee and milkshake on a tray.

She set them down in front of us and I took a small sip, smiling wildly at the semi-caramel flavour.

“Why’d you order that?” Jade asked as she blew on her coffee a little before taking a hesitant sip of it.

“I’m allergic to caramel, so… it almost tastes like caramel enough to have it.”

“Lies,” Jade said, clearly not believing me.

I gently slid my drink closer to her, offering her a sip.

Jade leaned forward, her tongue wrapping around my straw and bringing it to her lips.

God, I wonder what else that tongue can do.

I watched the milkshake flow up the almost-clear straw and into her mouth.

“Okay,” Jade said as she pushed the drink back towards me. “That was oddly delicious.”

I grinned, taking a large sip of my milkshake as Jade pressed a delicate kiss to my cheek.

When I looked up from my drink, she grabbed my chin and kissed me tenderly. 

* * *

When our food arrived, and Jade’s coffee was getting refilled, she half turned to me as I cut up my pancakes, smearing the butter across the top of them so it melted. 

“So,” Jade said, grabbing my attention.

“So?” I asked, turning my head towards her.

Jade watched as the waitress walked off and she rested her hand on my thigh.

“I don’t know,” she said.

“Don’t know what?”

“Why I keep kissing you, or why when I’m around you now- you make my heart skip. I don’t know why I couldn’t answer Beck when he asked if I still love him.”

I blinked, my knife and fork slipping from my hands and clattering to the table.

A few surrounding tables looked over, but I paid them no mind. 

“What?”

“I don’t know why I constantly wonder what flavour gloss you’re wearing, or why I want to run my fingers through your hair so badly.”

“Jade,” I whispered, my hand resting on hers, causing her to finally look up and meet my eyes. “Maybe I shouldn’t have admitted my feelings.”

“But you did, and you can’t exactly take them back.”

“True.” I nodded.

“U-Unless you don’t feel that way anymore,” she stuttered, vulnerability written all over her face.

“Of course I sill feel that way,” I said, stroking my thumb across her knuckle.

“And you can’t change the way you tore down walls I didn’t even know I had up, or broke through and actually made my heart start beating like it never had before.”

“Jade, slow down… I just… one question.”

She nodded, allowing me to continue.

“Are you saying that you feel the same way?”

“I’m saying, that I think I do,” she said, her hand flipping over beneath mine, she closed it around my fingers, giving a gentle squeeze.

“Jade, you understand that you’re with Beck right? And while I’ve enjoyed the few kisses and touches, and god, seeing your boobs this morning cause your blanket slipped off last night while you were sleeping… we can’t be together.”

“Because of Beck?” She asked.

“Because I’m not going to be the reason that the school’s most popular couple breaks up, or for the lashing that will bring me.”

“Who would know that you’re the reason?” She asked, her fingers gripping tighter around mine. 

“The second we started something after you two stop? I’m not a rebound either.”

“Would it really be a rebound if you were the reason I left him though?”

“Jade, seriously? You need to think about this… think of what you really want and not some spark of want that I’ve created that you might think you need.”

As fate would have it, the subject of our conversation decided to show himself, appearing at the end of our table.

“Jade, Tori,” Beck said, looking at us both, studying our closeness. “What are you two doing here?”

“Working on Sikowitz’s scene,” we both said, my heart hammering painfully as Jade encouragingly squeezed my fingers.

“Oh, Cool. Can I sit?” He asked.

“I mean, Sikowitz said no one could know what we were doing with our scene, so…” Jade said, trailing off.

“So…” he frowned, looking at us, then at our arms, which clearly- even though he couldn’t see our hands -were joined. “What the hell is going on?”

“Sikowitz’s topic is a strange one, as they always are… just, go away, Beck. We’ll talk later,” Jade glared as she spoke.

“Later? You haven’t even replied to my text from lunchtime yesterday.”

“Why do you even care so much? You’ve never cared when I’ve gone days without texting before.”

God, this was getting awkward.

“Perhaps I can help,” a voice said from the table behind Beck.

We all looked over at it, Beck half stepping to turn and face them making me see Sinjin clearly, my eyes widening with fear.

“What do you want, Sinjin?” Jade barked.

He didn’t look scared like he usually did.

“Sinjin, how long have you been sitting there?” I asked hesitantly.

“Been here since opening, I tend to go unnoticed just like I do in school. Which is funny seeing as I help run the school’s Gossip blog.”

Jade’s fingers loosened around mine long enough for her fingers to slice down between my own before she tightly held on once more.

“Again, what do you want?” Jade asked harshly.

“What do you want?” Sinjin smirked, raising his eyebrows a few times suggestively.

“To cut you open and paint the floor with your blood,” Jade said, her voice low.

God, how can she be this sexy right now?

Sinjin seemed to falter slightly at her admission but quickly regained his confidence as he shifted to show his laptop … was recording.

“Why are you recording?” Beck asked him, towering over Sinjin.

“I was working on a vlog for my slap page, but I recorded something much more interesting.”

“You recorded us practicing our homework scene?” Jade asked. “One Sikowitz will fail us for if someone else knows about it? Do you really want to die so badly if I fail this class because of you?”

Sinjin swallowed, I could see his throat bobbing as he seemed to mull it over.

“Why were you using real names then?”

“Because, we draw from real experiences,” I said. “That’s why acting is, you wanna cry? Think of a sad or painful memory. You want to act, draw from your environment and adapt… we have used names until we can fully write it down.”

“I don’t believe you, but this will be great in my vlog,” he said before picking his laptop up and closing it as he ran out of the diner.

“Great, there goes our grade,” Jade said, her free hand coming up to cradle her forehead as she rested her elbow on the table, her thumb stroking over my knuckle where her other hand still held tightly onto mine.

“You’ll think of something else to do,” Beck said, shrugging.

* * *

By the time Jade and I finished eating and we’re getting in the car, my heart still hadn’t calmed down from its racing state.

She drove with her hand on my thigh, trying desperately to help, but unable to.

So she pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to face me.

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’ll be okay. Whatever happens, nothing between us will change, okay?”

“Jade, if he’d been sitting there since the diner opened… we kissed, multiple times. We spoke about Beck, about you and I,” I tried to keep my tears at bay as I spoke, but everything started to get blurry, the salty tears burning my eyes.

She reached over, her hand stroking my arm.

“Whatever happens, we’ll be okay.”

“Can you just drop me at home, please? I don’t feel good.”

“Yeah, I can do that. Or we could go mess with Sinjin? I have a friend who’s really good at messing with computers when one least expects it.”

“What?” I asked. “What do you mean?”

“A hacker… I have a hacker friend.”

“I just… we could just go to my dad,” I said, looking over at her.

“The cops won’t do anything,” Jade said, shaking her head.

“No, they won’t. But my dad would.”

“Why don’t you call him and find out if he actually can do something about it.”

I nodded, pulling my phone from my pocket and dialing my father’s number.

* * *

As expected, my dad took it very seriously, telling us to get to school and he’d sort it out. 

By the time we actually arrived at school, there was a cop car there, my father and another cop I hadn’t met yet were talking to the principal about something as Jade and I got out of her car.

“Are you sure?” I heard the principal ask as we passed them.

“Very sure, our lead suspect is someone called Sinjin Van Cleef,” my dad said, looking at his notepad.

Jade pulled me over to the Jet Brew cart and I kept my eyes on my father as he continued to speak to the principal, many other people half gathered around them pretending to not pay attention while also hoping to find out what was happening.

“Sinjin,” the principal yelled out when he saw him walking by.

“Yes sir?” I heard Sinjin before he moved across the quad to go over there.

A coffee was pressed into my hand, breaking my gaze as I looked down at the drink before my attention flickered up to meet Jade’s gaze.

“Thanks,” I said softly.

“He looks like he’s about to piss himself,” Jade murmured, using her hushed tone to half lean into me.

I turned my attention back to my father and watched as he and the principal talked to Sinjin, finally making him take his laptop out of his bag.

Jade took a sip of her coffee, our bags bumping together.

I glanced down at our bags and rested my hand against the side of it, our bags covering anyone from seeing as my pinky linked up with Jade’s free hand.

She gave a light squeeze of my finger and I felt my heart race.

I looked back over as the principal and my dad leaned around the laptop to stop anyone from seeing what was on the screen.

“You can’t take my laptop!” I heard Sinjin yell out.

“It’s evidence,” my dad said, frowning. “You’ll get it back when we’re sure it’s passed the examination. Is there anywhere else this video is?”

“No, but I need that for school,” Sinjin said.

“So, you’d rather be taken away in handcuffs for hiding evidence from an ongoing investigation?”

“No sir,” Sinjin said. 

“Right, we’ll get your laptop back as soon as possible, go on,” my dad said.

Sinjin walked off, looking angry, he glanced our way and jade smirked at him as she sipped her drink, her fingers lifting slightly in a half wave off her cup.

God I wanted to kiss her so badly right now.

“Come on, we should get our books for class,” Jade said, and I let go of her hand with a sigh.

My dad made his way over to us, a concerned look on his face.

“Girls, that video…”

“Dad, please,” I whispered.

“Look, I don’t want to see either of you get hurt, please be careful. Jade, I’m trusting you to keep Tori safe,” he said.

“Of course, Mr Vega. Thank you for helping,” Jade said, making me look at her. 

“Go on, get to class,” he said, waving us off as he turned to head back to his car, laptop tucked under his arm.


	9. Jade’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinjin is an ass, Beck is an ass, the girls are clearly in love with each other and have no guts to say anything, shit goes down.

Lunch time rolled around, and there was a shift in the air.

I could feel people looking at me as I made my way over to the usual table the group sat at.

“Jade, can we talk?” Beck asked, running his hand through his hair as he looked around.

“Can I eat first?” I asked, gesturing to my salad as I set it on the table beside Tori’s lunch.

“Uh, sure,” he nodded, moving around the table to sit beside Cat.

“Hey, I got you a coffee while I was getting mine,” Tori said, gesturing to the cup closest to me.

“Thanks,” I murmured, looking around.

“What’s wrong?” She asked quietly as she grabbed her own drink.

“I feel like everyone’s staring,” I said, pointing my fork around at the surrounding tables.

Tori glanced around to not make it too obvious and nodded. “Everyone was whispering in Maths and kept looking and pointing at me also,” she told me softly.

“Beck,” I said, grabbing his attention. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I don’t think now is the right place, Jade,” he said, looking around.

“Just say it,” I snapped.

“I think we should break up,” he said.

I froze, a few collective gasps came from the tables around us that heard him.

“Oh,” I blinked, swallowing around the dryness in my mouth. “Okay, can I know why?”

“Come on, really? You haven’t been the same since the weekend, you’ve been distant…”

“I’ve been helping Tori with things,” I said but raised my hands up in surrender, hoping not to start a fight with him. “But, I accept your decision.”

I grabbed my food, not really feeling hungry and stood. I grabbed my coffee with my free hand after adjusting the strap on my bag and started to leave the table.

I almost ran right into Sinjin, who was smirking at me.

“What?” I barked at him. Usually that would have been enough to make him move out of my way, but he just raised his eyebrows suggestively a few times.

“Turns out my laptop backs up to my cloud… so does my phone. My Slap page has never been more popular,” he said.

I growled, my fingers crunching around my coffee cup and lunch container, the lid popped off the coffee, the scorching liquid running down my hand as the plastic container crackled loudly.

“What did you do?” I snarled.

“You and Tori kissing, oh that’s all over The Slap now.”

Tori… oh god, the stares, the whispers.

I turned and looked at Beck.

“Is that why?”

He looked down, silently admitting why he really broke it off with me.

“Now we need to come up with a new scene for Sikowitz,” Tori said and looked up at me. “Or we can go to him and tell him Sinjin destroyed everything,” she said with a smirk and a look in her eyes that I’d never seen before as she popped a mouthful of salad into her mouth.

“Yeah, lets go to Sikowitz,” I said, nodding slowly as I fought to keep from strangling Sinjin.

I turned back to face him, my coffee cup- as crumpled as it was -still has a decent amount of liquid in it.

I poured the rest onto Sinjin’s head, thankful to have the steaming cup out of my hand.

Sinjin yelped, backing away quickly as the cup fell off his head.

“That’s hot!” He roared.

“Yeah, I know… I just had it all over my hand,” I said, lifting my bright red hand up and slapping him quickly across the face with it.

“Jade, you can’t just slap someone,” Beck said.

“What do you care? I’m not your girlfriend anymore,” I said, moving to open the lid of my salad more than the small amount my crushing grip had before dumping the salad on Sinjin’s head next before walking off.

God my hand hurts so much.

I navigated my way through the halls and pushed the bathroom door open with my non-burnt hand and went up to the sink, blasting the cold water onto my hand.

* * *

“She’s crazy!” I heard Sinjin yell as I made my way to the Principal's office, having been called over the PA system not long through third period.

I knocked on the door, poking my head in.

“Jade, take a seat,” the principal said.

I moved across the room, smiling as I sat across from Sinjin.

“Why am I here?” I asked.

“It appears Sinjin has said that you poured coffee and salad on him, then slapped him,” I was told.

“Coffee, slap, then the salad,” I corrected him. “Did he tell you why that happened?” I asked, leaning forward, my eyes lighting up as I rested my elbows on my knees and cradled my chin across my fingers of my now joined hands.

“Well, no, but-”

“He posted that video all over The Slap, the one the cop took his laptop away for. You know, the one he lied about and said he had no more copies of?”

Sinjin’s ‘you’re going down’ smirk dropped, making me smile at him and the principal.

“Which resulted in me losing fifty percent of a grade on Sikowitz’s class, my boyfriend breaking up with me, and, also, Tori Vega was my partner on the project we were working on, so she lost her grade too.”

“I see,” the principal said. “We’ll deal with the rest of that, but right now, you’re suspended for three days due to the coffee pouring and slapping a fellow classmate.”

“So, I can go home right now and come back… Monday?”

“Tuesday,” he said and I nodded.

“Great, see you then,” I smiled as I spoke and stood up, pulling my keys from my bag before walking out.

Three days without school, I can’t wait to go home and sleep.

I sent a text Tori to let her know what happened, she looked very concerned when I was called out of class, I made me way to my car and slid in, sighing softly.

I started the car up as I heard the bell ring, not even a second later as I was pulling out of the park, Tori was rushing out.

“Hi,” she puffed out, poking her head in my window.

“Hi, what’s going on?”

“Thinking of skipping, do you have plans?” She said.

I quirked an eyebrow and gestured to the passenger seat.

“Get in,” I said.

She moved around to the passenger side as I pushed my bag through to the backseat.

* * *

 

When we got to my place, Tori followed me down to my room, dropping her bag on the couch before putting her hands in her pockets.

“So…” she started, making me turn to face her.

“So…?”

“Jade, can I kiss you?” She asked.

I felt my mouth go dry, I nodded as I licked my lips, barely getting my tongue back into my mouth as she surged forward, kissing me passionately as her hands came up, cupping my cheeks.

My hands moved at their own will, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer.

Stupid idea really seeing as the move caught her off guard, making her stumble into me.

I tripped backwards, thankfully landing half on my bed, Tori fell onto me, our foreheads bumping together painfully.

“Sorry,” she whispered, tilting her chin up slightly, she pressed a kiss to my forehead where I’m sure there was a small mark.

I grabbed her chin gently, guiding her lips back to mine.

“My fault,” I said, half shrugging before kissing her.

“Want to watch a movie?” She asked, stroking my sides.

I smiled, pressing a light kiss to her lips before nodding.

“Sounds like a nice way to spend an afternoon,” I said, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. “Go pick a movie.” I gestured to the bookshelf I had in the far corner of my room where I had movies piled in snuggly.

* * *

 

I heard my phone buzzing from somewhere across the room, probably still within my bag and pushed myself up slowly.

I eased Tori’s arm from around my waist, the menu of the dvd we ended up watching running on repeat quietly on the tv.

I found my bag by the foot of the bed and lifted it up, I felt around for the buzzing device before pulling it out.

I blinked a few times when I saw it was my alarm going off to go wait outside for Riley’s bus.

“Crap,” I muttered, pulling some shoes on before running up the stairs.

As soon as I opened the front door, I saw his bus coming to a stop, causing me to sigh in relief.

“Bit of a nap?” The driver asked, causing me to chuckle and run a hand through my hair, feeling how nap-messed it was.

“Yeah, suspended for three days, took the relaxation time while I could,” I said, smiling as Riley bounced out of the bus, jumping into me and hugging my waist tight.

“Well, nice to see you’ll be able to spend more time with your son,” the driver said, making me look up in shock.

“Son? Riley’s my brother,” I said.

“Oh, sorry, it’s just… I don’t think I’ve ever seen your mother then.”

“She works a lot, she’s away this week. I just get out of school at two every day, so I’m actually here to get him.”

“Well, you two have a good day,” she said before turning around.

“Wait,” I said, gaining her attention. “I never managed to get yours, or the other drivers name. I’m Jade.”

“Tara,” she said, holding her hand out towards me. “The other one is Maggie.”

I shook her hand with a smile and rested my arm around Riley’s shoulders as I pulled away.

“See you later,” she said, nodding towards us both before walking around the other side of the small bus and getting in.

“C’mon, Riley. Let’s go make some milkshakes and wake up Tori,” I said softly, grinning as he looked up at me. “She fell asleep watching a movie earlier.”

He ran inside, more excited than I’d seen him in a while.

* * *

 

“Sh,” I whispered as we set the three milkshakes on the bedside table.

I knew Tori was pretending to sleep because we were texting when I was making the milkshakes and Riley was getting out of his uniform.

I just told her to keep relaxing and pretend to sleep when she heard Riley and I coming downstairs.

“Now, Riley,” I said, tossing him onto my bed, making him pounce on Tori and tickle her.

Both she and Riley were laughing loudly, causing my heart to lurch and stare at my brother.

I’d never heard him laugh like that.

I saw Tori whisper something into his ear before he jumped at me and was tickling me, causing me to laugh.

“Drink your milkshake, booger.” I handed Riley his drink as he settled down on the bed, watching as Tori sat up and leaned against the headboard. I handed Tori one once she was situated also, then I sat on the edge of my bed, turning so one leg was tucked under my knee of my dangling leg and leaned over to grab my own drink.

“Who wants to play a game?” Tori asked, making Riley get excited.

“What game?” I asked.

“I saw guitar hero upstairs,” she said with a shrug.

“Sound good Riley?” I asked, and he nodded. “Alright, go set it all up, we’ll be up in a minute,” I told him.

He set his drink down on the bedside table carefully before pushing himself off the bed and grabbed his drink once more, then made his way out of my room and up the stairs.

I set my own drink down, crawling up the bed towards Tori, she looked at me, stretching her arm out to put her drink on that side of the bed and with her other hand, grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer.

As soon as she was facing me, I kissed her.

She smiled against my lips, causing my own smile to form as I kissed her in light pecks, starting at her lips and trailing them around her face.

She started grinning, her hands slipping to my hips as I lifted a leg over her thighs and straddled her lap, my lips coming to rest back down against her own.

“Stay the night?” I asked softly, my words slightly muffled against her lips, but she nodded, letting me know she heard what I said as she kissed me once more.

* * *

 

One thing I knew for sure, Tori was a pro at Guitar Hero.

We switched out a lot, Tori would take the bass or guitar, or drums, no one touched the microphone, it didn’t feel right when Riley couldn’t join in with that part.

So, we stuck to the instruments, and although Tori said she’d never played before, she picked up quickly, wiping the floor with my score that used to be the highest.

She wasn’t playing on expert like I was, she played on medium until she felt confident enough.

The doorbell rang, making me pause the game, causing the other two to groan.

I just rolled my eyes at them both, “children,” I muttered light heartedly.

“Grandma,” Tori Shit back playfully, causing Riley to unpause the game long enough to play the ‘ba-dum-tiss.’

I looked at him in shock, making him giggle uncontrollably.

The doorbell chimed again, causing Riley’s hands to fly up to his ears and let out a noise that meant he was uncomfortable.

“It’s okay, Riley,” Tori said, rubbing his back as I moved out of the room, the guitar still strapped to my chest.

I tossed it over my shoulder so it hung on my back before opening the door.

“Beck… what are you doing here?”

“Can’t I check up on a friend?” He asked.

“I guess, but… why are you here really?”

“I didn’t see you in any classes after you were called to the office,” he said, the sound of Riley laughing made him try to look behind me, a strange look in his eye.

“I got suspended and I’ll be back at school on Tuesday,” I said, moving a little to pull the door closed enough that only I could be seen.

“Listen, I’m sorry for how I ended things, I was hoping maybe we could get another shot at us, we’re good together,” he said.

Maybe before my feelings for Tori showed themselves I would have taken him back in a heartbeat.

Maybe last Friday.

But the weekend changed a lot of things for me.

“No,” I said firmly.

“No?” He asked, a surprised and confused look marring his features.

“No.”

The look he gave me made me feel like I was insane.

“So it’s all true then? The video… the way you were with Tori?”

“True or not, you should respect my decision when I say no.”

“But it’s true? She’s seen you naked? Slept with you?”

“She saw me topless accidentally cause we both fell asleep on Skype and I sleep naked when I’m home alone… I thought the blankets would stay up. She’s slept beside me, but we haven’t fucked if that’s what you’re asking. We’ve just fallen asleep watching movies.”

“And you kiss her...”

“I did, yes. A few times before you broke it off with me, but nothing more.”

“So you’ll kiss her, and sleep naked when there’s a chance she’ll see you- but you wouldn’t even let me touch you beneath your clothes?”

“What part of accident don’t you get? What part of no, don’t you get?”

He let out a growl, very against his behavior before putting a hands on my collarbones, his thumbs pressing to the base of my neck before his hands started sliding closer together.

I brought my hands up, clawing at his arms as he pushed against me, the door thudding against the wall as he guided me back to the wall, the guitar pushing painfully against my back.

“Let her go,” a demanding voice said and we both turned our heads to see Rose, Riley and Tori standing there.

“Uh, homework,” he said, clearly fumbling away from me quickly.

“Fuck off,” Tori spat, charging up between us, pushing him roughly.

“Riley, go upstairs, quickly,” I rasped out as I held a hand against my neck gently.

Rose ushered him upstairs, I waved her on when she gave me a look.

When I turned back to face Tori and Beck, they were in an intense stare down, both their hands tightly clenched by their sides.

“If you lay a hand on Jade ever again, I’ll hurt you. Never touch her without her consent.”

Tori’s voice was low, deep, lacking fear. Her face was blank, showed no emotion. She was actually starting to scare me a little.

It’s almost like the girl in front of me, wasn’t Tori at all.

“Vega,” I said, snapping her gaze to me.

Okay, I’m definitely a little scared. Her eyes were dark, too dark to even begin compare to her usual hazelnut colored pools of happiness.

“Go, I’ll sort this out,” I said softly, gesturing for her to go to another room.

“I’m not taking my eyes off him,” she said. There was so much darkness in her usually-cheery tone.

“Then go stand somewhere else where you can see him, but let me handle this.”

She unwillingly nodded and moved to the other end of the foyer, so I turned back to Beck.

“This isn’t you,” I said to him. “This isn’t the Beck I know, and if you’ve been hiding who you are over the past four years and this is really you, I’m glad we’re over. Now you need to leave and not make any contact with me, Beck.”

He looked furious, and I just pushed him out the door, making him stumble a little.

“Like Tori said, if you ever touch me again, I will hurt you, and I’ll make it look like an accident, and with Tori on my side, that would make her father- the cop - be on my side too, and I don’t think you’d want to mess with that.”

He simply nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Have a nice life, Jade,” he said softly.

I closed the door and locked it, heavily leaning into it before taking a calming breath and turning as I felt Tori’s hand on my back beside the guitar.

I smiled softly and her, grabbing her hand. “You don’t need to protect me, it’s okay,” I murmured.

“You protect me, I’ll protect you.”

She slipped her arms around my waist, her nails tickling beneath me shirt as she drew lazy patterns.

I wasn’t a fan of hugs, but I felt safe in her arms.

* * *

 

Riley, Tori and I played guitar hero a little longer until Rose came into the lounge room, letting us know that dinner was ready.

“You didn’t have to cook for us, Rose,” Tori said, setting her guitar down on the couch.

“It’s no hassle,” she waved her off, the four of us walked back into the kitchen and saw the table set up for us all.

“You’re not joining us?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I have a date,” Rose admitted with a shy smile.

“Oh? With who?”

“Jade, leave her alone,” Tori said, patting my arm as she sat beside me.

“It’s alright,” Rose said. “His name is Ryan, he’s a teacher at Riley’s school… he’s been asking me out for a while.”

“He teaches second grade, right?” I asked.

“He moved on to sixth grade a few weeks ago. I need to go get ready as soon as Riley’s has his bath and is in bed.”

“Nonsense,” I said, holding a hand up. “Go get ready now, I’ll watch my brother. Tori and I were just going to stay and watch movies anyway,” I said, making Tori beam and nod.

“Yeah, we’ve got this. Go enjoy yourself,” Tori said.

Rose smiled, looking almost thankful before nodding. “Thank you, girls.”

“Hey, you do need a life outside of this house, you’re here ninety percent of the time,” I said, shooing her away gently.


	10. Tori’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night, helping a girl in need, and a lead on possibly spending their futures together?
> 
> Buckle up, cause the girls might start something tonight to take the next step together.

~Two Weeks Later~

Things were going well for Jade and I, we hadn’t put a label on it at all, which we were both okay with.

We weren’t exactly doing much PDA outside of our houses, which was fine with me also, and jade was worried about the lashing out people would give me at school, so we kept quiet for now.

I was finally going to meet Jade’s mother tonight, she’d been so busy that we haven’t had a chance, and admittedly I was nervous.

Jade just said to relax while she lounged on my bed, watching me try on numerous outfits.

I think I’m on my sixth outfit at the moment, I was staring at it in the mirror. It didn’t feel like ‘meet your kinda-girlfriends mother’ outfit.

“Vega?” Jade asked, sliding her arms around my waist, making me look up and catch her eyes on the mirror. “You look beautiful… as always,” she said softly.

I fought hard to keep the blush from my cheeks, but it appeared anyway, making Jade chuckle, kissing the side of my neck.

“Stop, you’re no help. I’m meeting your mother-”

“At my house before we go out to a movie, it’ll be like ten minutes, not even that. Just wear something comfortable, please,” she said as she cut me off. 

“Jade?” I turned to face her so I could see her properly.

“Tori…”

“I-Is tonight a date?” I asked hesitantly.

“Would you like it to be?” She asked, bringing her hand up to push a lock of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear gently.

“I…”

“Vega, would you to go on a date with me tonight?”

I nodded.

“Great, then hurry up and get dressed, I’m starving,” she smirked, pecking my lips before making her way back over to my bed and flopping onto it.

“Is that any way to talk to your date?” I asked, clearly teasing her.

“Hey, I was always told to be myself, isn’t that who I should be on a first date? Myself?” She shot back.

“Second,” I said, making her look confused. “Technically, it’s a second date if you count the pancakes the other week.”

“Was it?” She asked.

“I like to think of it as one,” I said, turning back to the mirror before pulling my shirt off and tossing it behind me. “Where are we going to eat?”

“How do you feel about surprises?” She smiled, making my stomach and heart flip happily as I caught her eyes in the mirror once again.

“I feel like I trust you enough that I’d probably like whatever it was.”

Jade’s dress. I should totally wear the dress I ‘borrowed’ from her and never gave back after she lied about playing Ping Pong.

“Tori, what’re you doing?” Jade asked as I unbuckled my belt and pushed my jeans down my legs with a little difficulty due to how skin-tight they were.

“I want to wear a dress,” I said, turning to fully face her with a smirk as she took in my almost naked body.

“Dress?”

Did she just swallow so loud that I could hear it from over here? I must be hearing things.

“Vega… you need clothes on now, cause I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself,” she admitted.

I stepped up to my closet, pulling the dress from the hanger before tugging it on over my head.

“Fuck,” she muttered. “You look so good.”

“You’re never getting it back,” I said as I straightened the dress a little and looked at it in the mirror.

“It looks better on you.” Jade came up behind me again and ran her fingers through my hair a few times before starting to do it up.

I stood still, lifting my chin a little as Jade asked me quietly to do so.

She patted my shoulders after a few moments making me look into the mirror and reach for the end of my hair, pulling it into view to see a tight fishtail braid.

“You ready?”

“Starved,” I said, turning to face her and kiss her quickly.

“Well, come on then,” Jade said, lightly rubbing my arms. “Bring a light sweater just in case you get cold.”

 

* * *

 

We sat in Jade’s car in front of her house, both looking up at it as if it were to hopefully vanish from existence.

“Now or never, right?” I asked softly.

She nodded. “How should I introduce you?” She asked as I had my hand on the lever, ready to open the door.

“However you want, Jade,” I said, looking over at her. “It’s honestly up to you.”

We got out of the car, both meeting at the front before walking up to the door together. I half stepped back to Jade could open it, smiling when she gestured me in first.

“Mum?” Jade called, her voice seemed to echo through the large home.

“Kitchen!”

We made our way towards the kitchens entrances, stopping in the doorway when we saw her bent over the sink, scrubbing at something within it.

Jade cleared her throat, grasping my hand tightly. “Mum, this is Tori, we’re going out to the movies then to dinner, so we won’t be back till nine, maybe ten.”

The woman looked over her shoulder at us, and I saw more of Riley in her face than I did jade. The only thing she seemed to get from her mother was her eyes.

Her eyes fell down to our hands before she nodded and turned back to whatever she was scrubbing.

“No later than eleven, please. Tori, are you going to stay the night?”

“Maybe, if that’s alright. My parents gave me the all clear before we left if you agree too.”

She nodded again, turning back to look at us.

“Are you taking boys out too?”

“No,” Jade said. “Beck and I broke up two weeks ago, and Tori doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

The sound of the sink draining filled the kitchen momentarily.

“Sweet boy,” she seemed to mutter lightly before drying her hands. “Jade… are you and Tori together?”

We both seemed to freeze at the question.

“We’re… seeing where we end up,” Jade said slowly, looking at me as if for validation.

I gave her an encouraging nod, smiling softly.

“Well, nice to meet you, Tori. Have a good night, girls. I have to be up early for a work party, someone’s leaving the firm.”

“Yeah, night mum,” Jade said, I used my free hand to offer a small wave to the woman before getting lead away by jade.

“You still haven’t told me her name,” I whispered as Jade pulled the front door closed behind us.

“Alice,” Jade said, our hands breaking apart as we parted ways at the front of the car to get in and make our way to the theatre.

 

* * *

 

As we sat in the back row on the far left side of the theatre, waiting for the movie, Jade set our drink in the cup holder between us.

“Hey,” I said, stroking her thigh. “If this date goes well, would you maybe like to go on another with me next Saturday? Both my parents will be out of town.”

“We’ll see,” Jade said playfully, kissing my cheek. “Where do you want to go to eat after this?”

“Where would you like to go?” I asked, looking at her, my hand lifting from her thigh to grab a handful of popcorn from the large bucket on her lap.

“I’m kind of thinking that place we went out to where I gave you that dress,” she said softly.

I don’t even remember the name of that place. But I remember singing to pay for our meal because of Robbie.

“That place was really expensive,” I whispered as people began to fill the seats near us.

“So? I can afford it, I just wasn’t paying for Robbie’s stupid caviar bowl.”

“Why didn’t he front that money? Isn’t his parents loaded?”

“Because his parents believe he’s old enough to pay for his own things. And he spends all his money on mayonnaise for his bedside fridge.”

My nose crinkled in disgust.

“He has an addiction,” I grumbled, making Jade laugh, a little too loud for our quiet surroundings.

“Shhhhh,” someone from a row somewhere in front of us said.

“The movie hasn’t even started, you shhhhhh,” Jade growled, making the man turn and look at us.

“It’s known to be quiet in a theatre,” he said, frowning at Jade.

“And I mistakenly laughed a little loud, I admit that, but you didn’t have to call me out on it, fucking hell, dude. Just turn your hearing aid down.”

“Excuse me?” He asked, loudly.

“Jesus Christ, old mate, just sit the fuck down and leave the girls alone. You probably only started shit to turn and stare at their tits anyways, I mean look at the little jailbait you brought with you,” someone else said from the other end of our row, hurling their ice cream at the man and hitting him square in the face.

Fuming, the man grabbed the girl beside him, causing her to cry out and try to pull herself free.

“Let’s go, Ashley,” he growled.

“No, let me go,” she said, still attempting to get herself free as the man half dragged her down the stairs.

“I believe she said to let her go,” Jade said as she sat the popcorn in my lap and jumping over the chair they’d just vacated to get closer to them, pulling the man's hand free from the girls wrist.

“You have no right to interfere, here,” he said.

“I have every right to help someone out who doesn’t want to go with someone,” Jade snapped, stepping between the man and girl who looked no older than us.

“Please don’t let him take me,” I heard the girl, Ashley, whisper to Jade as I moved up behind them, Jade’s and my bag on our shoulders. I feel like jade won’t be in much of a movie mood after this.

“Has he hurt you?” I asked, setting the drink and popcorn down on a nearby chair.

She nodded.

“He… he beats me daily before raping me.”

My stomach turned harshly at her confession.

“And I’ll do it more often if you don’t come home with me now,” he growled.

“I think that’s a confession,” someone just said, and I turned to see a man standing in front of the seat I just sat out things.

He was in uniform, a small camera flashing red on the front of his vest as he reached behind him and pulled out a pair of cuffs.

“You three girls are going to need to come to the station,” the cop said. “Witnesses and victim,” he murmured making Jade and I nod.

“Come on, you can ride with us,” Jade said, making me hold out her bag so she could find her keys.

I grabbed the popcorn and drink, the three of us following the uniformed officer and man down to the main area of the cinemas.

“Everything okay?” A man asked, running over to us, a tag on his shirt saying he was the manager.

“These three girls need a refund,” the officer said.

“Oh, of course. Right away.”

“What about me?” The man asked, looking more angry than before.

“What about you? You won’t need a ticket refund in jail,” the officer said, looking at Jade. “West Hollywood precinct, I’ll see you all there, ask for Detective Vega, he’ll be in charge.”

“I’ll let him know we’re coming in,” I said, making the officer look at me confused. “He’s my father.”

“Tori, right?”

I nodded. “Sorry we couldn’t meet on easier terms,” the officer said, nudging the man towards the door. “Walk,” he growled.

* * *

By the time we got to the station and found my father, Ashley looked a little less shaken about everything that had gone down.

I stayed by her side as she went into the interview room when she spoke to my father and Jade stayed by her when I needed to use the bathroom after finishing off the large drink Jade was meant to share with me.

It took about an hour for everything to be gone through and Ashley to be checked over by a medical professional.

Like a fine tooth comb, every bruise and mark on Ashley’s body was photographed and written down on a clipboard.

“Those are from cutting, not from him,” Ashley said quietly, making me look towards her.

“It’s okay, Ashley, let them know everything,” Jade said.

I was almost nine by the time we were let out of the station, Ashley’s mother picked her up in tears, thankful she was out of the bad relationship and he’d be going away for a long time.

The woman thanked us many times over. After that, Jade and I just sat in her car for a while, letting the time pass by before my stomach growled loudly signalling my need for food.

She drove us to the nearest restaurant, which turned out to be an Applebee’s and we waited for our food after ordering, Jade’s hand slowly stroking over mine as she shifted her chair a little closer to mine.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just hate that people are like that,” Jade said, answering my question. “I hate that you went through a similar situation.”

“Me too,” I said softly. “I just… wish I knew you back then so maybe I could have helped you somehow.”

“Tori, there’s no way you’d have been able to stop my uncle,” she said, making me quickly look up at her.

“It was your uncle?” I asked, my voice raising slightly.

Jade’s eyes started to water as she nodded. “Yeah.”

“God, I want to hurt him so badly,” I admitted.

When the waitress brought our food, we pulled our hands apart so we could eat and cut our food up.

As soon as I had cut everything into bite sized pieces, I rested my hand on Jade’s knee, thankful she’s sat beside me instead of across from me.

I stabbed a piece of my meat, forking it into my mouth when Jade’s hand rested on top of mine.

“Hey,” someone said, dragging Jade’s and my attention to the side of our table where a woman and a young child was standing.

“Hi?” Jade frowned a little.

“Sorry to interrupt your meal, but my daughter is a huge fan of The Diddly Bops,” the lady said, smiling nervously.

“Oh.” I laughed a little. “What can we do for you?” I asked.

“Would I be able to get a photo with you both, please?” The little girl asked.

“Of course,” I said, shifting out of my chair, patting it to let the girl sit. “What’s your name?”

“Jadelyn,” the girl said, smiling up at me.

“Mine too,” Jade said in reply, making the smile on the girls face grow bigger.

“I took her to come see your live show a few years ago,” the mother explained as she took her phone out while I crouched beside the smaller Jade, smiling when the mother took our photo.

“Do you mind taking one with my phone too?” I asked, holding my phone up.

The mother quickly obliged, taking another photo before handing my phone back.

“Thank you,” little Jade said before sliding out of my chair so I could sit back down.

“Well, I’ve had people ask me for a photo because of my National Anthem performance, but never for being a Diddly Bop,” I said as they walked away, Jade’s hand slipping onto my thigh.

“Riley finds it hilarious when a kid looks at me when we’re out together,” Jade said, making me laugh softly.

“That’s adorable,” I said, kissing her cheek. “Jade, do you want children?” I nervously asked.

She had just taken a mouthful of food, so I stayed quiet, eating some of my fries while she mulled it over.

“I think… maybe one, I wouldn’t mind… or two.” Jade turned her head a little, probably trying to see my reaction. “What about you?”

“Two wouldn’t be bad,” I said, smiling softly as she leaned in, quickly kissing me. “I’d like to have a decent paying job and be at least twenty five.”

“That’s a good age to have your shit mostly together,” she said as she nodded. “I think I’d like a girl and a boy.”

“One of each? How would you do that you can’t control what you give birth to.”

“Give birth? God no, I’d adopt. Give kids a chance that they couldn’t have because of shitty parents,” she said, making my eyebrows shoot up. “You’re not asking in plans of having kids with me are you?”

“Oh, Jade. We’re too young for that now, I just wanted to know more about you, who knows where the future would take us? I mean… even if we don’t make it that far together, I’d still like to keep you in my life,” I said softly.

“I’m sure I’d be stuck with you forever, Vega,” she said with a smile, kissing my cheek.

I sure hope so.

* * *

When we got back to Jade’s, the house was quiet and still.

I followed her down to her bedroom, my overnight bag in hand, which I tossed onto the couch instantly and smiled over at Jade.

There was a shift in the air, and like magnets, we were stepping closer to each other.

My fingers curled in her hair as our lips were pulled together, her hands bunching my dress at my hips.

I felt her tugging on it, so I stepped back and pulled it over my head. Her eyes were glued to my chest, making me bite my lip with nerves.

“Are you sure?” She asked, eyes coming up to meet mine.

I nodded.

Jade undid her belt, pulling it free with one strong flick and dropping it to the floor.

* * *

** AN: Are you ready for smut? Just curious... next chapters already written anyways. Let me know what you thought of this chapter? **


	11. Jade’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut? Well... be careful.. there’s a few smutty things in here...

Tori was practically naked, and with my belt off, my pants were slipping a little.

I felt nervous, I'd had sex before, not with a girl, but Beck.

I blinked.

Now was not the time to be thinking of Beck.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked softly. "We don't have to.”

"I want to... but do you?"

She nodded, stepping closer to me, her hands gripping the edge of my shirt and she started pulling it up slowly, her nails making me shiver as they dragged lightly up my ribs.

Our lips pressed together briefly before she pulled my shirt off, I felt warm despite the cool air in my room.

She stepped forward, her body pushing mine, causing me to step back, which made my knees buckle as I ran into the bed.

This time, I thankfully didn't grab onto her and make our heads knock together, but she was already straddling my lap and kissing me again as my body was still half-bouncing from impact.

She used the kiss to push me to lay down, her hands snaking down my front, making a moan bubble up my throat as she rolled her hips against me.

God, I want to hear her moan.

I want to feel her thighs shaking around my head.

I want to taste her.

I ran my hands up her back, unhooking her bra with a little annoyance at the hooks getting caught, before quickly flipping us over, my hands on her shoulders to keep her pinned to the mattress.

"Me first," I said in a slightly demanding voice, our eyes catching, my mouth going dry as she nodded, her eyes getting slightly darker.

So, Vega liked being bossed around in the bedroom? This oughtta be good.

"If you want this to stop, just say so, and I'll stop instantly, okay?"

She nodded, so I pulled her bra away from her chest, my nails scraping down as I pulled it, causing her to moan and slightly arch her back.

"Just say no if you don't like something," I whispered, leaning down to wrap my mouth around her nipple, one of her hands bunching in my hair while the other rested on my waist, pulling me closer, her nails biting in hard and clawing up my side.

I shivered, biting down lightly which made a breathy moan stumble from her lips as her breath hitched.

"Jade," she whimpered, her hands moving up my back. "Please, touch me... I need you."

I felt my stomach tighten, the way she said my name, begged me to touch her, telling me she needed me.

I gripped the sides of her underwear, lifting my hips enough to push them down her legs before sitting back on her thighs.

"You're so wet," I said, looking between her legs before looking up at her face. A light blush covering her cheeks.

"All for you," she said softly, grabbing one of my hands and pushing it between her thighs as best she could with me still sitting on them.

I lifted up once more, enough that she could spread her legs, and I shifted to the end of the bed, kneeling between her legs.

"Wait," she said as I kissed her inner thigh.

I lifted my head, causing her to groan.

"God, your eyes are so dark right now, it's making me wetter," she mumbled.

"So why am I waiting?"

She reached up above her head, grabbing both pillows. "For you to lean on so your knees don't get sore," she said softly.

I smiled, my heart skipping a beat.

I don't think Beck ever cared about my knees when I was on them for him.

She lifted her hips, sliding the other pillow beneath her as I knelt on the first pillow.

"Can I continue?" I asked.

"Please do," she said, leaning up on her elbows.

I pressed a kiss to the top of her thigh, her scent filling my nose and making my mouth water.

Her putting the pillow beneath herself made her lift off the bed enough that I could see her completely, and damn, if that's not the best sight ever, I don't know what is.

"Please, Jade," she said, looking down her body at me. "Please touch me."

I smiled up at her, my tongue coming out to swipe across my lips, causing her to moan.

I could feel her thighs twitching against my palms, so I moved a hand up closer to her core slowly.

"What's the magic word?" I asked with a teasing voice.

There was a moment of silence as she studied my face before raising a challenging eyebrow.

She then smirked, my stomach dropping as I felt like I was about to cum just from whatever she was about to say.

"Please, Mistress. Please make me cum."

"Fuck," I grunted and clung to her thighs tightly. "Anything for you, Pet," I said, watching as she dropped back to the bed, her arms shaking as much as her thighs were.

I took her distraction and used it to my advantage, my tongue sliding straight up her slit, making her jolt and moan loudly.

"Maybe I should put some music on," I said, making her growl and reach for my hand.

"Don't you dare fucking stop now, Jade West."

"Oh, Pet," I purred, standing and leaning over her body. "You best be patient."

She whimpered, releasing my hand, so I used it to reach up and pinch her nipple, making her moan again.

"I-I'll be good," She stuttered out. "Please, don't stop, mistress.”

I never, in all my life, thought one word could make me so fucking wet. And here I was, knowing and feeling my panties were soaking, stumbling for the remote on my bedside table to turn music on while Tori undid the button and zip on my jeans.

I felt fire in my veins as her hand slipped into my jeans, just as I turned the stereo on, her fingers had curled in me, making me body slump over hers as I moaned out, my hand just barely catching my weight before I crashed into her, rolling and rocking my hips against her hand.

She thrust her fingers into me a few times before my mind caught up to what I'd said earlier.

I'd grabbed her wrist quickly, pulling them from my pants and sucking them clean, her eyes on my mouth and tongue as her jaw dropped open.

"I said, me first, or do you want to be punished for disobeying me?" I asked, my voice husky as I tried to keep my cool.

She shook her head quickly.

"I'm sorry, Ja-Mistress," she said softly, her hands going to her sides. "I'll be a good pet."

Fuck, I could cum just from listening to her speak right now.

The music was just loud enough that I could hear her, I slipped off the bed, kneeling between her thighs once more.

I didn't make her beg this time before I ran my tongue around her clit, her back arching off the bed as I felt her hand tangle in my hair when she moaned.

* * *

I woke to Tori's warm and very much still naked body pressed and tangled against mine, I turned my head slightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, my arm slowly sliding out from under her as I shifted on the bed, trying to get up without waking her.

I stumbled slightly as I almost tripped on my shirt from last night, making my way over to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me, the blinding sun bouncing off the mirror and hitting me in the eyes.

I shut my eyes right as I reached for the curtain, having done so many times before, I pulled the curtain across the window before opening my eyes again.

I studied myself in the mirror, my eyes widening as I saw bruises, bites, marks from nails and hickeys all along my chest, my neck, stomach and hips.

I turned a little and looked over my shoulder, a smile forming as I saw all the scratches Tori left scattered across my back.

I started the shower, running the brush through my hair as I waited for the water to heat up and the steam to fill the bathroom.

I studied my thighs, hickeys marked across them, a few bite marks.

I never knew Tori could be dominating and rough, I'd never thought about it honestly, but good god, she was.

I thought she'd be a complete sub after she started calling me mistress, but after she'd caught her breath after I made her cum twice, she was quick to change rolls.

A small knock on the door caught my attention and I opened it enough and poked my head around it to see her standing there nervously.

"Sorry, do you need the toilet?" I asked softly.

"No, can I join you for a shower though? The beds cold without you."

I smiled, nodding as I pulled the door open more.

She grabbed the toothbrush she used when she was here and loaded it up before scrubbing at her teeth as she stepped into the shower.

I followed quickly, my own toothbrush working at my teeth as I stepped into the warm water.

I felt it singe and tingle the scratches on my back, making me hiss lightly before my tense muscles relaxed.

"You okay?" She asked around her toothbrush.

I nodded, turning to show her my back before hearing her gasp. "My god," she said, her voice clearer. "I'm so sorry, Jade."

"I'm not," I said, rinsing my toothbrush off and setting it on the rack beside my shampoo. "I loved every second of last night, scratch me up anytime, Tori. Honestly.”

I turned to face her again, her cheeks a slightly reddened shade.

She surged forward, kissing me gently, my hands catching my body on the wall as I steadied myself, kissing her back.

When I was sure I wasn't going to stumble, I moved my hands to her waist and pulled her tighter into me.

The rumble of her stomach separated our lips, making her blush once more and me laugh.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Starved," she said softly, reaching for the body wash behind me and squirting some into her hand before putting the bottle back.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, my breath catching as she started to rub the cold liquid against my stomach.

"You look pretty edible," she said, an eyebrow raising.

"My god. I've created a sex monster."

"Hmmm, after having my eye on you for so many years, and finally being able to play it every thought I've had on what doing you would be like, it's fair to said you only aided in the monster."

"I hope I lived up to those thoughts last night," I admitted, biting my lip as she palmed my breasts, massaging them as she worked the body wash into my chest.

"You made me cum twice, Jade... I couldn't even do that with my hands whenever I thought about you."

"You masturbated to thoughts of me?"

"Sorry, was that too much info?"

"No, actually... it uh.. god, it's a turn on."

"Really?" She asked, eyes lighting up.

"What's been your most intense orgasm when you've thought of me?" I asked.

"Uh, god. That would be when I imagined taking you from behind when I had a strap-on on, pinning you to the wall, your hands cuffed behind your back," her voice was low as she spoke, my stomach tensing as my mind raced.

"C-Cuffed?" I managed to spit out.

"I was in a cop outfit," she said with a shrug.

My knees felt like jelly as I rested my back against the cold tiles, trying to remain standing.

"Okay, so, we need to find you a cop outfit now," I murmured, swallowing the dryness that had taken over my mouth and throat.

"I already have one... from when we went to Sikowitz's that night and had to stay in character... remember? You burnt your hand and slept in my bed?"

"Fuck, Tori... I remember you coming into your room the next morning and starting to get undressed before you noticed me."

"All I wanted to do was crawl into bed beside you and fuck your senseless, after you left, I came pretty hard... that's actually the time I thought about fucking you with the strap on.”

"Tell me more?" I asked.

"When you left after I told you I won, I laid in bed a while, my police shirt unbuttoned, my pants undone also... I stared at the ceiling a while, imagining if you were going to come back and kiss me." She grabbed my shoulders, turning me so I could face the wall before lathering her hands up again and starting to wash my back.

She then continued her story, my core twitching and thumping with a desire I hadn't felt much before last night.

"I imagined you coming back, a fire in your eyes, going off at me for something like interrupting your sleep even though you were in my bed... then, we'd kiss. And that would very quickly escalate. I'd pull my cuffs out, pin you to the wall as I said that you'd have the right to remain silent and clicked the cuffs into place.... rinse off," she said softly in my ear, stepping away from me.

"That damn tied up shirt that you had on that night would have had its buttons torn and I'd have rolled it down your arms as it got stuck on the cuffs," she continued, my eyes following her hands while I rinsed off and she lathered her body up with my body wash.

"Tori, we need to play this idea of yours out at some stage, but please continue your story," I said, clearing my throat as I fought to stay on my feet.

She only smiled at me, soaping up her breasts before running a hand between her legs.

Holy fuck, a steamy story in a steamy shower. Never thought I'd get a moment like this.

"I'd bend you over my bed after I pushed your shorts down, so you could step out of them while I slapped a hand across your ass, telling you about how assaulting an officer was against the law and you should have kept your lips to yourself. I then ran a hand over your clit, my thumb dipping into you as I made a noise and shook my head at you before pulling away completely. You were soaking and I told you so, so you suggested maybe I should punish you for assaulting me. You said something about having gone through my room before you fell asleep and found my toy box, that I should use my toys on you as punishment."

"You have a toy box?" I asked Tori.

She nodded, bringing a finger to her lips. "Do you want the story?" She asked.

I nodded quickly.

"So, I went to my box. Which I keep hidden in my desk by the way, so you know where to find it when you want to look at it," she said, making me smile and nod as I shifted and moved from under the water so she could rinse her body off, waving a hand in a silent question for her to continue.

"I pulled out my strapless dildo, adjusting my pants so that I could put it on and it'd be supported-"

"Strapless dildo?" I asked, a frown creasing across my forehead.

"Asking if I really have one?"

"I've never heard of one," I admitted, my cheeks heating.

"I'll show you later," she said, winking at me. I nodded, biting my lip.

"I grabbed the cuffs and tugged on them, forcing you to stand up straight and guided you to the wall beside my bed, pinning you face first against it before I kicked your feet apart. I said I'd pat you down, search you, make sure that you didn't have weapons on you. You said Yes Officer and so I did, slowly running my hands down your sides, down one leg, up the other, I could feel the heat coming from you as I got close to your dripping pussy," she purred.

I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream, I just know it.

"I moved my hands around your hips, slowly sliding the up your front, under your breasts, twisting your nipples through your bra, the way you whimpered and moaned my name, Jade, it was heaven... just like last night was."

I kissed her softly, resting my hands on her hips.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"I guided your hips back from the wall a little, lined my cock up with your cunt and slammed it into you," she said before pressing a quick kiss to my lips and stepped away from me, out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the folded pile on the shelf by the sink.

"Wait, that's all you're going to tell me?" I asked, my voice rising slightly in annoyance and the need to cum.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" She asked, reaching towards me, I was about to pull her back into the shower before a blast of cold water slammed against me, causing me to yelp and glare at her, quickly reaching for the taps and shut the shower off, her laughter making me a little less annoyed.

"Evil," I said, still trying to keep my glare.

"Yeah? Maybe you should punish me for it," she said before tossing her towel at me and making a move for the bedroom.

* * *

Tori rolled away from me to reach for her phone that was skittering across the bedside table with vibrations, she looked at her screen and groaned before sitting up to answer the call.

"Trina, what's up?"

I studied her body as she moved closer to me again, she straddled my thighs and traced lines across my stomach as she listened to her sister.

"No, dad knows I probably wouldn't be home till this afternoon around dinner," she said again, and I smirked, my hand moving to rest on her thigh.

"Just hang up," I said, "we've got work to do."

She smirked, rolling her hips against my hand, her eyes fluttering shut as I stroked my thumb against her clit.

"Tri-" she cleared her throat. "Trina, I gotta go, I have h-homework," she said before ending the call and tossing her phone to the end of my bed before leaning down and kissing me.

"Round seven hundred?" I asked jokingly.

"Please, it's only like... five hundred," she said, smiling against my lips.

"How many really though?" I asked, curious.

"Well, the time said one on my phone just as I ended the call, and we showered at ten before coming back to bed, and I lost count after round three."

"I lost it around six," I said, laughing softly.

"I really do need food and water though," she huffed.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Not sure. Should we go out or stay in?"

"In, I don't want clothes on," I said, making her nod in agreement.


	12. Tori’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s only 1 thing, 2 say, 3 words, 4 you...
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW, MATE!

Jade and I spent the weekend locked in her room, a few minor breaks to get food and drinks.

After Saturday, I called my dad to let him know I wouldn’t be home before Jade and I curled up to watch movies.

So when Monday rolled around, and we had to go to school, it was hard. Hard keeping a distance from her, hard to keep from taking her in the janitors closet, in her car, in her room when we went back to her house after school.

“Mm, phone alarm, Riley’s bus,” Jade murmured against my lips as she reached into her pocket.

“Go,” I said. “I’ll start my homework up in the kitchen.”

I grabbed my bag, following her upstairs before we parted ways near the kitchen.

I took my laptop and notebook from my bag, along with a pen and started my laptop up while I flipped through the pages of my book to find the assignment notes I jotted down today in class.

“That’s so cool, Riley. You should show Tori, I’m sure she’d love it,” I heard Jade say, turning to look at the doorway as the footsteps came closer.

“Riley!” I beamed at him, holding my hand up for a high five as he ran over to me.

He slapped his hand into mine before holding up paper with his other hand.

“Wow,” I said, looking at the drawing. “Is that us at a beach?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Jade said, going through Riley’s bag. “Maybe we should take him to the beach this weekend.”

“I love that idea, do you, Riley?”

He nodded quickly, sitting the drawing on top of my notebook before running upstairs.

“He loves you,” Jade said.

“I love him too,” I admitted, smiling down at the picture. “I wish he were my brother.”

“I don’t,” Jade said. “Then he wouldn’t be my brother.”

“Aw, Jade… you’re so sappy,” I teased, causing her to roll her eyes at me.

“Shut up and do your homework, Vega,” she said, tossing a pen at me.

“Yes Mistress,” I whispered and leaned up, kissing her cheek before turning my attention to my laptop, leaving a stunned Jade to her own tasks.

* * *

I looked at Jade, swaying her hips to the music, the entire moment felt really domestic.

She was making dinner for Riley and I, humming softly to the beat of the song, occasionally singing along.

I found her especially beautiful in this moment, she had taken her makeup off, hair tucked up into a loose ponytail, an old worn shirt that hung over her thighs and a pair of boxers that I so desperately wanted to take off her, lift her onto the counter and eat her out.

Another one of my fantasies I’ve had of her in the past. Taking her on every surface we could do it on.

A hand on my arm snapped me back to reality, making me turn my head and meet Riley’s awaiting smile as he held up the guitar for the game we played what felt like forever ago in his other hand.

“You want me to play?” I asked him.

He nodded excitedly, and I couldn’t resist. This boy has a tight grip on my heart.

“Whipped,” Jade sang at me, making my smile over at her.

“You want to bring whips into this, Jade? We’ll start off small, hm?”

Her jaw dropped before she, blushing bright red, turned back to cook the meal and I trailed after Riley to play the game.

“Twenty minutes left on dinner,” Jade called after us.

Riley loaded up the second guitar and put it over his shoulders while I chose a song for us to play.

“This one?” I asked him, making him look towards the tv and nod.

I started the game and it loaded for a long minute before the screen flickered to a crowd cheering at a stage, our guitars buttons loaded up on the screen and it took a few seconds of fumbling our keys for us to swap sides and stare at the correct side of the screen for our controller.

The game went smoothly after that, Riley fair and square kicking my ass on a few songs- I chalked it up to him knowing the game better than me, I’m positive I even felt him looking over at me a few times - probably knowing the sequence of buttons by heart.

We got though five songs before Jade came through to tell us that dinner was ready.

“Almost finished this song,” I said, my fingers doing their best to keep up with the speed the colours were flying down the screen towards me.

I felt Jade come up behind me, her hands sliding over mine, causing me to freeze up. She quickly took over though, so I leaned against her happily and watched my score go up faster than I’d ever be able to make it.

Riley made a noise, making me look at his screen, than at him. He had his eyes on us as his fingers continued to mash keys.

“Focus Riley, the big parts coming up,” Jade said, and I felt her look over at her brother, by the way I was standing I knew she wouldn’t be able to see the screen, but that didn’t stop my score from rising at all.

God, Jade really was an expert at this game.

I felt her turn her head back to the screen just as multitudes of colours flooded the screen at the same time.

“Holy shit,” I murmured. “Riley chose this song on purpose, didn’t he?” I asked.

“Probably,” Jade chuckled, her voice low against my ear, causing a shiver to tingle down my spine and my knees to feel weak.

“This is the first song he practiced to attempt to kick my butt in,” Jade said as she pressed a kiss to my shoulder as the song came to an end.

“No luck?” I asked.

“Not yet, but close. Come on, let’s get dinner, go wash hands,” Jade said, patting my ass as she stepped away from me.

Just as Riley and I were putting the guitars down and turning the console off, the doorbell rang, making Jade grumble about how late in the afternoon it was.

I stopped short of answering the door when Jade stopped me from opening it, saying she’d answer it and for me to go get ready for dinner. So I nodded with a shrug and headed for the bathroom.

“What do you want?” I heard jade ask from my spot in the bathroom.

“Is your mother home?”

“Not for another hour,” she said. I stuck my head out the door to see a semi-familiar looking man talking to her, my stomach twisting with nerves.

“Can I come in?”

“No, she’s not here and you have no reason to be,” Jade said, making a move to shut the door.

“Jade, come on, it’s been years, you’re not still stuck on that lie are you?” He asked, a hand on the door to stop it from closing.

“Lie? You raped me, repeatedly for days. I was fifteen, I trusted you, looked up to you…”

“Jade,” I said softly, making my way over to her.

“Vega, go serve up your meal, I’ll be there in a minute.” Jade’s voice was cold, like the first day I met her after trying to rub the coffee from Becks shirt.

“Listen to her, sweetheart, this doesn’t concern you,” the man said.

“You don’t get to talk to her. Ever,” Jade hissed, pushing the door shut completely, turning the lock as he tried to open it from the other side.

The pounding on the door drew Riley out towards us, a few tears in his eyes and hands over his ears.

“Riley, it’s okay,” I said, quickly rushing to his side. “Jade, put some music on to drown the sound out,” I offered, hugging him.

“Tighter?” I asked him, making him nod, so I hugged him tighter, lifting him up, his legs curling around my waist as I held him close, noises of pain drifting from his throat.

I carried him through to the kitchen, moving to sit him on the bench, but he clung tighter, one of his hands moving up to twist and pull at hit ear, while the other stayed strongly wrapped around me.

“It’s okay, Riley,” I whispered, stroking his back.

“Here we go,” Jade said, putting noise-cancelling headphones over her brothers ears. He settled a little, staying against me.

I didn’t mind though, I lifted him up a little higher, stepping towards the table and taking a seat while Jade moved about the kitchen, serving up three bowls of spaghetti bolognaise.

She brought them over to the table, the third bowl somehow staying balanced upon her forearm.

I reached for it and carefully took it without jostling Riley too much and set it to the side.

Jade set the other bowls down and moved behind me, I felt Riley nod slowly and shift in my lap. 

“He wants to stay on you while he eats. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” I said, smiling.

“I’ll call the cops if he’s still there after we eat,” Jade said as I turned Riley sideways on my lap so we could both eat our dinner.

“Okay, I just… is that the man?”

Jade nodded, not needing more information about my question.

* * *

Riley stayed in my arms until Alice got home, an annoyed look on her face at the fact that she had to deal with the disturbance out the front of Jade’s house. 

“Why was he here?” Jade asked softly, looking up at her mother as she made a bowl of food for her.

“No idea, I told him to leave without hearing him out, I don’t care why he’s here, he deserves to rot in every level of hell.”

I smiled, mildly amused at finding out where Jadr got her gory words from.

“Tori, right?” Alice looked at me, smiling at Riley asleep in my arms.

“Yeah, nice to see you again,” I said, shifting Riley more towards my chest.

“Do you want me to put him to bed?”

“Nah, he’s okay. Jade and I tried to move him already, he just held tighter to me. I don’t mind.”

“He speaks, well, signs a lot about you,” Alice said, making my heart thud painfully with happiness.

“I love him as if he were my own brother,” I said softly, stroking a hand through his hair. “He’s a good kid, I’m glad I’ve met him, I’m so happy to know him.”

“I like you,” Alice grinned as she spoke. “Much better than that boy she was dating. He wanted nothing to do with Riley. Or kids in general.”

“I love kids, if I don’t become anything after leaving Hollywood Arts, I’d like to become a teacher,” I said, smiling over Riley’s head as Jade set a coffee in front of me. I tilted my head back as she walked behind me, my free hand catching her wrist and making Jade look at me.

Jade leaned in, kissing my forehead before pecking my lips gently - she then resumed going about the kitchen to do whatever she was doing before I stopped her as I turned my attention back to Alice who was only beaming at me with a knowing smile.

“You’d be great with kids, you’re amazing with Riley, and that kid at the restaurant, we got noticed as Diddly Bops again,” Jade said to her mother, making Alice laugh lightly.

“I took Riley out one night and Jade met up with us at the play centre, she got flooded by children.”

“Those damn Diddly Bops are gonna be the death of me, that’ll be on my tombstone. ‘Diddly Bop, sister, and daughter’,” Jade said, waving a hand through the air.

“Not wife?” I asked.

“Never wanted to get married,” Jade shrugged, sitting by me, her hands curling around her own mug of coffee.

“You were with Beck for so long, you didn’t think a marriage were in the cards?” I asked.

“Nah, he didn’t want kids. We probably would of split before college.”

“I used to want to be a cop, I don’t think I’d want to go to college unless I do really want a teaching job,” I said, smiling nervously.

“A cop or a teacher? Those are worlds apart, but also a great future,” Alice said, bringing a hand to her mouth to cover a yawn. “I best be getting off to bed, I need to take Riley to an appointment in the morning. Goodnight, girls.”

“Night, mum.”

“Goodnight, Alice.”

We both said before she stood, taking her bowl to the dishwasher and setting it in the machine. “Jade, please remember to turn your music down tonight, I had a lot of trouble trying to sleep until you shut it off last night.”

“No music tonight, Tori and I are gonna finish watching Criminal Minds and then crash out,” Jade said, pulling her coffee closer to her body.

“I’m exhausted, I probably won’t even make it through an episode of the show,” I mumbled, sipping my coffee. 

“Do you want me to take Riley?” Alice asked. 

I shook my head, smiling up at her. “It’s okay, I’ll take him upstairs when I’ve finished my coffee,” I said softly and rubbed Riley’s back.

* * *

As I laid Riley down on his bed, he stirred awake, making me pat his back gently and rhythmically.

“Sh, it’s okay, Riley,” I whispered, continuing to pat his back as his eyes started to slide shut once more.

After a few more pats, I made my way to the door, flicking the light off as I pulled the door shut part-way.

I made my way down the stairs, smiling when I saw Jade waiting for me at the bottom of the long staircase.

“Hey good looking,” Jade softly said, holding her hand out for me.

I grabbed her hand, stepping off the last step and leaning close to kiss her.

She smiled against my lips before pulling away. “Ready to relax?” She asked.

“Am I ever,” I sighed, happily leaning against her as she slipped an arm around my waist, leading us down to her room.

“Have you ever drunk alcohol?” Jade asked.

“Uh, a few times,” I said, nodding. “Family gatherings, a few parties before I moved to Hollywood Arts, not much since then though.”

“Do you want a drink?”

“Alcohol? We have school tomorrow.”

“I said A Drink. One.”

“Okay, one,” I nodded.

“Beer, something harder, something weaker?” She asked, moving over to her closet, pulling her shirt off, her bra, and grabbing out a large sweater, slipping it on over her naked torso.

I licked my lips, my mouth going dry at the sight.

I don’t think I’ll ever stop short-circuiting at the beauty that is Jade West. Especially if she’s naked.

“Vega?”

“Sorry, What?” I blinked, looking up at her face.

“Drink?”

“Oh, What do you have?”

She pushed a rack of clothes out of the way and revealed a small bar fridge, fully stocked.

“Whatever’s in this, and a few bottles up on the top shelf tucked into my boots to keep them standing upright,” she said, smiling softly.

“How did you even get all this alcohol?” I asked, crouching down to look in the fridge to find something.

“Fake ID, and I know a guy.”

“A guy who could get me a fake?”

“What do you need a fake for, Vega?” She playfully raised her eyebrows a few times, bumping my side as I stood, examining the can that I chose.

“Every Christmas my family goes away to meet up with other family, out in a semi-rural town, and my parents kind of leave Trina and I to do our own things and I’d rather be in the adult section of the club than the children's section. The kids music bugs me to no end, the last two years, they had a diddly bops CD on repeat,” I huffed, cracking open a can of some yellow labeled Rum.

“I’ll talk to my guy,” she said, making me nod. 

I didn’t want to tell her the truth of why I really wanted an ID, but I hate the feeling I get when I lie to her.

“That’s Australian,” she said, making me look at her with a raised eyebrow. “The Rum. It’s Australian. I actually find it a little too sweet for my taste, unless it’s straight.”

“How the hell did you get Australian rum? Wouldn’t that be really expensive?”

She shrugged, slipping her pants off and making her way over to her bed.

“Let me guess, you know a guy?” I asked, moving to follow her.

“What do you want to watch? Criminal Minds or a movie?”

“Criminal Minds is fine, I haven’t caught up to the newest season yet, so I’m happy to keep watching the older ones.” I let it drop that she avoided the question if asked her and settled down beside her on the bed as she brought up Netflix on her tv.


	13. Jade’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade worries over Tori not being at school and nurses her back to health... along with a little play time before they both go out with David.

I stepped up to Tori’s locker just before the bell was due to ring, I hadn’t really had much time alone with her since Tuesday night, last week.

I slipped an envelope into the small slits at the top of her locker door, quickly making my way across the hall to my own locker and opening it up, half keeping an eye out for Tori while I felt through my locker for my book for Theatre History. 

Tori and I weren’t exactly together, unless you ask our parents, cause we couldn’t exactly say we were only sleeping together. Which wasn’t the case. 

Sure, we do have our fun, but I like spending time with her.

I like watching movies with her, it’s not just a convenient thing to do. 

The bell chimed again, signalling that the change-over for classes was over and everyone scattered from the halls as quick as they could. 

But I will hadn’t seen Tori. 

Come to think of it, she’d barely made an appearance at all today. I saw her in roll-call, and at the beginning of first period, but sadly, our seats were separated due to how we used to be and the teacher refused to let us sit close to each other. 

I frowned before hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder and slamming my locker shut. I made my way through the halls to my class, fishing my phone from my bag so I could text her. 

That was until I saw a text from Tori on my screen from an hour ago.

Crap. 

Vega:  _Went home, not feeling well. Might have to reschedule date night. -xo, Tori._

My heart shuddered at the small xo written before her name. 

God, she’s bringing down my walls one brick at a time so quickly that I’m worried she’ll run before we even get a chance to start something. 

I looked at the message once more before typing out a reply. 

J:  _Hope you feel better soon, let me know if I need to bring you soup. The nurse will be on call for you (;_

I cleared my throat, hoping to rid my body of the nerves before tapping send and taking my seat at the back of the room as my teacher started to talk. 

* * *

After school, I went straight home.

I went through to the kitchen and searched the fridge and cupboards for items I needed to make soup before starting on it.

I briefly stopped keeping an eye on it to go get Riley from his bus, before continuing my task. 

Rose came in when I was nearing done with the soup, arms red from the bags she had all up both forearms. 

“Groceries,” Rose said with a small smile. 

“Hey, Tori’s not feeling well, so I’m going to take her over some soup, there’s a tonne in the pot so Riley can just have that for his meal and-”

“Toast cut into strips, I know,” Rose waved me away. “Go see your girl,” she said, grinning. 

I felt my cheeks warm, knowing I’m blushing, but couldn’t stop myself from rolling my eyes light heartedly with a smile of my own. 

* * *

When I pulled up to Tori’s house, I saw David coming out of the house in his uniform, a smile on his face.

“Jade, Tori didn’t mention you were coming.”

“I just brought her some soup, make sure she’s feeling better.”

“She’s curled in a thousand blankets on the couch, make yourself at home,” he said, pushing the door open for me. 

When I saw Tori on the couch looking pale, I frowned a little, making my way over to her. “Vega, you look terrible, what happened?”

“Ate something bad this morning, haven’t felt good since,” she said, shifting her legs and making a move to sit up, but I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, my other hand setting the container of soup down on the coffee table. 

“Rest, I’ll get you some water, you need to stay hydrated.”

She pouted, and damn, if it wasn’t the cutest thing I’d ever seen, I don’t know what is. 

“What did you have for breakfast?” I asked as I went over to the kitchen to get her some water from the fridge. 

“A brownie my friend brought me,” she said, and I turned to look at her, her face paling as she leaned off the couch and over a bucket she had at her side dry heaving a few times before throwing up.

I rushed to her side, rubbing her back as I set the bottle of water by the soup and when she finished puking, I moved to the kitchen, grabbing a rag and it, before coming back to her.

I handed her the rag, watched as she wiped the edge of her mouth with one end and her forehead with the other. 

“Have you eaten anything else today?”

“My dad made toast at lunch time. I ate a slice of it before it all came back up.”

Taking the bucket and rag to the downstairs bathroom, I washed them both thoroughly in the bathtub before bringing them back to her. 

“Why aren’t you upstairs resting in bed?”

“I washed all my bedding this morning, so I haven’t made my bed yet,” she said, curling back up on the couch, pulling the blankets over her body more. 

“Come home with me, let me take care of you.”

“I don’t want to risk anyone else getting sick, what if it wasn’t from the brownie?”

“You can stay in my room the whole time, it won’t matter if i get sick.”

“But it’ll matter if I get Riley sick cause you were around me, you shouldn’t even be here,” she said, dropping the damp rag onto her face. 

“I’ll stay in my room with you.”

“It’s okay, Jade.”

* * *

I stayed by Tori’s side until she fell asleep before moving to the end of the couch and lifting her feet onto my lap.

When her dad had came home. It was almost three in the morning at that time. 

“You’re still here,” he murmured softly, my arm resting across Tori’s legs as I fought to keep my eyes open. 

“Sorry, I just… I wanted to make sure she’s okay.”

“Thank you, Jade,” he said, smiling as Tori rolled over, facing the back of the couch. I stroked her legs slowly, looking up at her father. 

“I should get home, there’s extra soup in the fridge, enough for her three times over, so feel free to eat as much as you want.”

“Stay. I’ll make up the guest room,” he said, patting my shoulder before walking by the downstairs bathroom. 

I felt weird, staying somewhere that wasn’t my or Tori’s bed.

He came back a little while later, I blinked, slowly, trying so hard to stay awake. 

“I’ll carry her in, go lay down,” he said. 

I slowly lifted myself off the couch, picking my bag up and taking it through to the room. I pulled the blankets down so when David brang Tori in, the bed was ready.

I covered her up with the blankets that were on the bed, adding the ones she was wrapped in to the top of the covers to make sure she was warm enough despite it being ninety-three degrees. 

“Goodnight,” I whispered to David as he left the room, pulling the door closed with a soft click. 

I climbed onto the bed, curling into Tori’s side with a soft sigh. 

“Love you,” Tori mumbled, making me jolt more awake and lift my head, staring at her before she let out a soft snore. 

My heart thudded harshly within me, I could hear and feel it pulsing through my whole body. 

Sure, Tori had admitted she was in love with me when we were in Lane’s office the other week, but hearing her actually say it, even if she was talking to someone in her dreams… it shook me to the core.

* * *

It was on Friday afternoon that Tori felt well enough to go back to school.

Every day after Tori had forced me to go to school, I went, then went home, changed and grabbed a spare set of clothes before the next day, then got Riley from the bus and left him with Rose. 

“Hey,” Tori said cheerily as she set her spoon down in her bowl. “I haven’t thrown up all day, I think Monday is a good day to go back to school.”

“Well, that’s good. Do you want to stay at my place tonight?” I asked, taking her empty bowl through to the kitchen and rinsed it out before moving back over to her. 

“Dad mentioned going out tonight cause we haven’t really had time together in a while,” Tori said, looking upset. “Can I get him to drop me off afterwards? We usually go bowling and then play laser-tag or hang at the arcade.”

The door opened, making us both look over to see Tori’s dad, looking a little down. 

“You okay?” We both asked him. 

He only nodded, smiling softly. “Long day at work, Tori are we still on for tonight?” He asked. 

“Yeah, if we’re not out too late, can I go to Jade’s after it?” 

He only nodded, bringing a hand up to loosen his tie. “Of course, I’ll just go shower and we can go… Jade, I know it’s usually a daughter father night, but would you like to come?”

“That’s up to Tori, really? I don’t want to impose.”

“Hey, it’ll be good to have someone on my team helping demolish him,” Tori said with a small laugh. 

“Who said I’d be on your team?” I asked, poking her side lightly. 

Tori only smirked and pulled me into her lap, kissing my cheek. 

“I’ll just go for that shower,” David said, excusing himself before talking up the stairs. 

“If we verse each other… let’s make a bet.”

“Like what?” I asked, shifting a little on her lap before straddling her, my hands holding the back of the chair as she slipped her arms around my waist. 

“You win, you can do anything you want to me, I win… I get to do whatever I want.”

I felt a chill run down my spine at the huskiness to her voice, finding myself nodding. 

“Deal,” I whispered before kissing her gently. 

“Tori have you seen my- oh gross,” Trina said, interrupting us. “You couldn’t do that in private?”

“Considering every time I’ve come home to you on the couch with a boy,” Tori rolled her eyes. “What did you want?”

“Have you seen my headphones?” 

“No.” Tori moved her face to the crook of my neck, my eyes fluttering shut as I felt her lips slowly make their way across my collarbone. 

“How long do you think your dad will be?” I whispered. 

“Half an hour, maybe more, why?” Tori asked, looking up at me.

I raised my eyebrows a few times before smiling innocently. “Bedroom?” 

She nodded quickly and we parted, my hand clutching hers to drag her up the stairs.

* * *

When her dad knocked on her door forty-five minutes later, Tori slapped a hand over my mouth as she curled her fingers inside of me.

“Just a minute, I’m finding something comfortable to wear.”

“I’ll wait downstairs, don’t forget your cards,” her dad said.

Tori looked me in the eye, flicked her thumb against my clit a few more times leaning close to my ear before whispering. 

“Cum for me, Jade, please…” I whimpered against her hand, trying to keep from crying out loudly, rocking up against her other hand as she thrust a third finger into me, my eyes widening at the unfamiliar but not unwanted sensation as I let my release take over my body.

My back arched as I clawed at the blankets beneath my body and rode her fingers until my climax had fully washed over me. 

“Fuck I love hearing your moans, I wish we were alone so you didn’t have to be quiet.” She presses a light kiss to my lips before slowly pulling her fingers out of me and I watched as she examined them. 

“Oh god,” I managed to let out as she sucked each finger clean. “I think I just came again.”

She smiled softly, getting off my leg and picking up her clothes. 

“You said you were changing,” I reminded her. 

She nodded before tossing her clothes towards the bathroom and making her way to her drawers, pulling out a pair of basketball shorts, a bra, and a tank up. 

“No underwear?”

“Why bother when they’re going to be taken off the second we get to your place anyway?” She asked. “Or even sooner. I might even find a dark place within the laser-tag arena and fuck you against the wall.”

Good god. She’s going to be the death of me.


	14. Tori’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tori feeling better, Jade is surprised at how much her girl can eat, and stupidly agree’s to an eating contest.

A night with my father usually resulted in way too much sugar and fatty foods, and with Jade joining us, I told her so as she and I piled into the back of my father's car. "We usually go all out and eat things my mother refused to allow in the house."

"Hey, don't let me stop you, I bet I could eat more than both of you combined," Jade said, making me laugh.

"I highly doubt that, dad and I do this weekly unless he has to work."

"You just had a bowl of cereal as I got to your place," She said, a look of disbelief on her face.

"She eats little during the week, and makes up for it on our nights out," my dad told her.

"I still think I could beat you both," Jade said.

"How about we make a competition out of it?" I challenged.

"Tori, I think you should ease up a little, you were sick all week," my dad said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, really? What about how I was sick for a month when Trina brought something home from school, I still ate your weight in food the very next time we went out, which was the very day after I felt better."

"You were eight, but I won't be apart of this challenge. I'll eat my own happy amount."

I looked to Jade, my hand stroking her thigh. "You in?"

"I'm going to regret this cause you'll be complaining you don't feel well I'm sure, but… what the heck, I'm in." She smiled as she spoke, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Bowling, fries, drinks?" Dad asked.

"That's always our first stop," I said. "Nothing will be different about tonight. We'll do everything the same."

"Everything except challenging me to an eating contest?" Jade asked.

"Who knows. We might make it apart of the ritual," I smirked, tapping my lips to make her kiss me.

"Are you two together?" My dad asked, and I looked up, our eyes meeting in the mirror.

"We're taking things very slow," Jade said, making me nod in agreement.

He didn't need to know that I was fucking her brains out just twenty minutes ago.

"Just be careful, some people aren't very happy to see two girls, together. Oh, do you both identify as girls?" He asked as he parked the car, making me blush lightly.

"I do," I said.

"Me too," Jade said with a nod.

"Good. Okay… sorry if that question isn't allowed, I just… one of the new recruits at my station says he's non-binder or something."

"Non-Binary?" Jade asked.

"That's the one." My dad said, making the first move to get out of the car.

"They…" Jade said, sliding out of the car after me. "They slash Them is usually the correct way of saying it instead of he or she. Unless the kid said he slash they."

"I'm not too sure, we got called out on a run and I didn't get to question anything. I don't think I understand it all, but as long as people are happy, I don't mind."

"The Vega's plus One are here," came over the PA system as we stepped in the door.

A few boo's were playfully thrown at us as we made our way to the counter.

"David, Tori," the teen behind the counter smiled.

"This is Jade," my dad supplied.

"Does she want a card? You can get a discount if you sign up because of how good these two are."

"Card?"

I pulled my wallet out before removing a card from it and leaning over to swipe it beneath the scanner.

"Just so we don't have to wait for things, sort of a VIP type thing," I said.

"How much?" Jade asked.

"Twenty bucks, gets you a hundred games on it. And you can use it at the food kiosk too for freebies sometimes."

"Hell, free food? I'm in." Jade laughed softly and pulled her wallet out.

"You can refill it cheaper later on down the track if you want to, but twenty is the usual," the girl said, holding a card out for Jade as she handed over a twenty dollar note.

"You lot have a good night," the girl said once more before handing my father a key.

"I don't have shoes to bowl in," Jade whispered in my ear, leaning in close as the music grew louder as we walked along the back of the lanes.

"It's okay, you can borrow my spare pare I keep in the locker," I said, gesturing to the small row of lockers near the far end of the building.

I thought ahead and wore my other pair tonight, so when my father opened the locker, he held out the shoes towards Jade with a smile.

My father handed me a bag, one I kept my ball in, and I took it, my free hand catching Jade's waist as she leaned into me, almost toppling over as she quickly changed shoes while still standing.

She looked a little out of place holding her shoes and looking around, so I moved my arm from her body and took her shoes, pushing them into the locker before holding her hand.

"Ready for drinks and cheesy fries?" My father asked, and my whole body lit up at the thought.

"God, yes," I said, nodding quickly.

"Cheesy fries?" Jade asked.

"Cheese, bacon, meted over a large plate of fries with a delicious garlic aioli dipping sauce. You hungry?"

"I suppose I better get hungry if we're still making that challenge happen," Jade said, making me laugh.

"That's the way," My dad said, grinning at us before leading the way across the lanes to our usual spot.

* * *

"Fuck," Jade hissed before pouting at the ball that missed the last pin. She then came and sat beside me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"You're only down by one point," I said, patting her thigh before dipping a handful of fries into the sauce and eating them as I got up for my own turn.

"Drop your shoulder, Kiddo," I heard my dad say, making me roll my eyes and sigh, looking over at him.

"Sh, I don't tell you how to roll gutter balls, don't tell me how to strike."

"Harsh," Jade said, shaking her head at me. "I think you've been hanging around me too long, Vega."

"She gets grumpy when she's hungry," I heard my dad say as I moved down closer to the lane so I could have my turn.

"How could she possibly be hungry? She's onto eating your fries now. And they're big fucking plates."

I smirked as I hit all the pins before looking at jade as I made my way back to the seats.

"Giving up on the challenge so soon?"

"Not even close, Vega." Jade smiled, kissing me softly as My dad moved up to have his turn.

* * *

"You seriously ate two and a half plates of fries," Jade said in disbelief as we sat down to the table at Olive Garden, my father sitting across from us.

"Told you I could eat," I said, shrugging.

"Hi, guys, drinks to start the night?"

I looked up, smiling at the familiar waiter before nodding.

"Just the usual for me and my father, please. And my usual order."

"Saw you coming, already put it in," he said, smiling back at me before turning to Jade. "Would you like a drink?"

"What're you havin, Vega?"

"Just coke, you want to share?" I asked her.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Right, extra pitcher and glass for the coke. I'll be back to get your orders," the teen said before wandering off to get our drinks.

"I pulled a kid up for dealing in the school near yours yesterday," my father said, making conversation.

"Oh?" I asked, reaching for a breadstick and took a bite of it.

"Yeah, looked like he was only a runner though, clean and sober."

"Good, I know how hard it is when you find a user," I said, looking at my cutlery as he went back to looking at the menu.

Jade's hand rested on my knee, making me look at her and smile.

I hated keeping secrets from my father, and now keeping secrets from Jade also? This was going to be the death of me.

"Do you work on the drug force?" Jade asked.

"Only sometimes, I give a hand whenever possible. I usually visit that area to play with the dogs though. Poor Bruno, must be getting close to retirement."

"Oh, I remember when you brought him home to help train him," I said, smiling sadly. "What're they going to do with him?"

"If his handler can't take him, I've been given the opportunity, your mother already cleared it, so hopefully she doesn't change her mind when it comes down to it."

"Sounds like an adventure." Jade chuckled. "I'll try to keep my mother's medical stuff away from me. When I come visit, if it so happens that you do get it."

"Medical stuff?" My father asked.

"I'm not sure on the name of it, well I know it I just can't remember it's name, but she gets burning pains through her facial nerves, the doctor said that it wasn't very common and they've tried surgeries, and everything possible to help her. The last resort was medical marijuana."

"That's terrible, I'm sorry to hear that. I take it it's helping?"

"She prefers the stronger stuff, says it helps a little, but still, the pain sometimes leaks through."

"Orders?" The waiter asked, coming back over and putting our drinks down.

"I'll have whatever Tori's having," Jade said.

"I'll have my usual." My dad gathered up the menus, handing them to the waiter with a smile.

"I'll be out as soon as I can with them, would you like more breadsticks?"

"Yes, please," I said quickly.

Jade looked at me like I was insane.

"I'm hungry," I said with a shrug.

* * *

"Okay," Jade said as the waiter took our plates away after dinner. "Screw the eating challenge, I'm tapping out. You win."

"Told you," I said, reaching for my drink with a smile.

"Desserts?" The waiter asked as he came back.

"My usual, please," I said at the same time as my father.

"And you?" He asked, turning to Jade.

"God, no thank you. I'm about to burst," she said, a small smile on her lips.

The waiter came back in a few minutes with two bowls filled with fresh warm brownies and ice cream with chocolate topping that hardens on contact with the ice cream.

"You're joking, right?" Jade asked as the waiter set the bowl in front of me.

"I never joke about brownies and ice cream," I said seriously as I looked at her.

"You can't possibly still be hungry," she said, shaking her head.

"Jade, I can literally eat all day and still be hungry for a huge dinner."

* * *

Jade and I made our way up to my room so I could pack a bag and go stay at her place, my dad said he was exhausted and bid us goodnight as we parted ways in the hall.

I quickly threw in a few changes of clothing into my bag before looking over at Jade.

"Toys?" She asked, smirking.

"Not just yet," I said, shaking my head.

I really needed to move my other items from that drawer before I let her see my toy collection.

She looked a little let down, but thankfully didn't push the subject.

I wasn't ready for her to see the items I kept in a small compartment beneath my toys.

I really dislike keeping secrets from her, but honestly, we have only just began growing closer and finding more things about each other.

I think a few things are okay to be kept hidden so early in the relationship, or whatever we're calling it.

"You ready?" Jade asked.

I nodded, grabbing my phone charger and stuffing it into my purse before grabbing both bags and following her out of my room, down the stairs and to her car, tossing my bags into the back before I got in.

"So, that was an eventful evening," Jade said as she started her car once both our belts were on.

"Dad and I were talking when you went to the bathroom after laser-tag… he said you'd be more than welcome to join us when we go if you wanted to. And I firmly agree with him."

"Maybe not all the time, but once every now and then wouldn't be too bad, just try to remind me not to get into an eating contest with you… ever again."

"Remember how I admitted to ham-boning?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, every Christmas, that semi rural town I was talking about has an eating contest. From spicy foods to large meals… it has a lot of things."

"You enter them all?" She asked, her eyes widening as she glanced at me.

"All? No, it's only one contest… with every food imaginable… person to eat the most wins. My dad got his first video camera as soon as they hit the stores, and tapes it every year. That night, he and I watch them as we eat some of my aunt's homemade cheesecake with red velvet base- we're the only ones who actually like it, so she makes a few for just us -and watch as every person sitting at the table slowly taps out."

"How many rounds?"

"I never counted, I find my need to kick ass blocks out everything else. I've beaten this one kid every year since I was five. They moved to the town around that time, entered the contest as a joke but now the whole family is really competitive. So, my dad sent me up there to kick ass and watch the light die from that family's eyes. He ended up buying a second video camera after a couple more years just so he could record their reactions."

"Okay, now that I know about all this, you really have to show me. One day… please?" She asked, parking her car in front of her house.

"I have a copy of them on my hard drive, I was slowly working on making them all a better quality and timing the videos to lap together in a side-by-side screen so that their faces could be viewed with my kicking their sons ass."

"Evil," she scoffed lightly. "But still, I need to see."

I nodded, leaning over to kiss her before we both got out of the car. I quickly grabbed my bags from the back seat and met her at the front of the car, my free hand slipping into hers as we made our way to the door.

She was about to unlock the house when the door was pulled open.

"Jade," Alice said, looking like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"Hey, Tori's gonna hang tonight so I can help her catch up on homework she missed before we watch some videos. Cool?"

"Yes, of course… I just need to run to the store, Riley's requesting a juice before bed and we've run out. Do you need anything?"

I quickly dig through my purse, pulling my wallet out and a twenty dollar bill.

"Cookies and cream in the largest tub possible?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, but I can pay-" Alice started, but Jade cut her off.

"It literally won't even last her five minutes, you better make it two," Jade said, dragging me away from her mother. "Riley, I have a present for you!" She called out.

The sound of footsteps running upstairs caught my attention as I unhappily shoved my money and wallet back into my bag.

"Jay!"

My head snapped to attention as my jaw dropped. "Did he just-"

"Kind Of say my name?" Jade finished for me as Riley flew down the stairs and hugged Jade tight.

I looked at her and smiled as I saw tears in her eyes. "Never?" I asked and she shook her head, pressing a kiss to Riley's head.

I rubbed Jade's back as she tightened her embrace on Riley for a moment before releasing him completely, dropping to her knees.

I shifted my hand from her back to rest on her shoulder, smiling at the small soft side of Jade, my heart bursting with happiness.

"You said my name?" Jade asked him, his hands moving too quick for me to read his signs.

"I love you too, Riley. I'm so proud of you," Jade whispered before hugging him once more.

* * *

Once Riley was in bed, Jade and I went to her room and watched a movie in her bed, our hands twined in her lap as we sat side-by-side, the blankets covering our legs.

My head rested on her shoulder as I stroked my thumb across her knuckles.

"You tired?" She asked softly.

"A little, but I want to watch the end."

"We can finish it tomorrow," she offered but I shook my head a little.

"Nah, I'm okay… there's probably only like fifteen or so minutes left."

"Thirty," she corrected as she brang our hands up, kissing my fingers.

"It'll be fine," I said, looking back towards the screen.


	15. Jade’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: The girls enjoy a nice day out with Riley before they discover a paparazzi-like stalker...

Waking before lunch on a Saturday never made me feel good, I don’t like being up early on a day I could sleep in.

I lifted my head a little and looked down my body at Tori, wrapped across my chest and legs, a small smile creeping to my lips as I used one hand to brush sleep from her face, and my other to slowly rub her back. 

“Tori?”

“What?” She sleepily asked, barely managing to lift her head to look at me. 

“Do we want to take Riley to the beach today?” I asked. 

“Mhm, yeah. Sounds good, babe. Another hour of sleep would be nice too.” Her head dropped back to my chest, and I knew she was already out by the way her whole body relaxed into mine. 

She called me babe…

My pulse pounded through my body, I took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm- but failing -my racing heart and the butterflies that had erupted in my stomach.

I reached for my phone that I kept tucked beneath my pillow when I didn’t have it charging and set an alarm for an hour’s time before allowing my body to relax and attempt to get a little more sleep.

Especially when I noticed it was only seven-thirty.

* * *

Sitting on a towel under the over-sized umbrella as I watched Tori and Riley make a large, very detailed sandcastle was relaxing.

We’d only recently gotten to the beach, and as soon as we were set up- they started building. 

It was already almost as tall as Riley, and up to Tori’s chest. Looking up, I smiled as she caught my stare and she moved towards me. 

“Hi,” she whispered as she bent down, pressing a light kiss to my lips. 

“Hmm, hi. You okay?”

“Yeah, the beach was a great idea, thanks for bringing us.”

“I promised. I keep my promises.”

Riley ran the three steps over to us, kicking sand up as he moved and grabbed Tori’s hand, attempting to drag her back into the sun. 

“I’m coming, Riley,” she said with a laugh and moved back to their castle after she gave me one last peck on the lips. 

“Do we want to get ice cream after we finish here?” I asked them. 

They both nodded.

“Yes,” Tori said excitedly.

I watched them for a while, leaning back on my elbows and soaking up the warmth of the sun.

Everything felt right.

Being with Tori felt right.

I knew my feelings for Tori were growing each day, cause I actually found myself at times wondering of a future with her. 

Working my future around her goals. 

I knew I shouldn’t, it was ridiculous to think about such things. But damn if I didn’t have her, I’d be completely lost without her. 

* * *

I watched Tori grab a napkin and wipe some ice cream off of Riley’s cheek and nose, my heart picking up the pace as they smiled at each other.

I couldn’t help but feel, and think, like she could be everything my future needs. 

I finished off my ice cream and excused myself for the bathroom, Tori only glanced up at me with a smile that made my heart skip and stutter before I walked into the ice cream shop and headed for the bathrooms. 

I looked in the mirror as I washed my hands, noticing a smile I didn’t even realise I had. I tried to force it down, but couldn’t make the smile go away. 

I grabbed some paper towel, wetting the edge of it before dabbing the edges of my lips and shutting the taps off. 

I tossed the towel into the trash as I stepped back out of the bathroom and headed for the exit, smiling even bigger at the sight of Tori and Riley laughing and pulling faces as the shutter on Tori’s phone clicked away while she took pictures of them.

I grabbed Tori’s phone and turned the camera around gesturing for them to get closer before snapping a photo of them both together, bright smiles and teeth on show. 

I sent the photo to myself before handing Tori’s phone back to her. 

I pulled my phone out as it chimed with the message, saving the photo to my phone along with setting it as the photo on my lock screen. 

* * *

On Sunday, things were just as quiet in the house as I woke to Tori playing with my hair and the cool air hitting my bare skin where the blanket had slipped.

I turned my head, looking up at her, but her attention was focused on her phone completely.

“You okay?” I mumbled, turning to face her body, wrapping my arm around her waist. 

“We’re all over The Slap,” she said. “Again.”

“What?” I lifted my head, trying to see her phone from the awkward angle I was on.

She turned her phone, a photo of us kissing at the beach, and another of us after lunch having ice cream with Riley, Tori’s and my free hand on the table, holding tight.

“What the hell? Who took those?”

“It’s a hidden profile, but everyone’s shared it.”

“Hidden? How’s that possible.”

“I have no idea. But it’s a serious stalker thing, that’s creepy.”

Her phone chimed with the telltale noise that she’d been tagged in something and she tapped on it, a photo popping up with her and I kissing by my front door last night before we went inside.

“Tori, I’m so sorry… I know you didn’t want people to find out right now.”

“I’m fine… are you okay?” She asked. 

I nodded, biting my lip before sitting up fully and pressing my lips to hers. 

“I’m okay, I’m here no matter what anyone says.”

“Me too, Jade,” she said softly, kissing me again before tossing her phone to the end of the bed.

I shifted, leaning back against the headboard thinking she was going to get up as she pushed the blankets off our legs, but instead, she grabbed the headboard on either side of me, straddling my lap before kissing me gently. 

I smiled against her lips, my hands coming to rest on her ass. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, making my heart skip as she pressed light kisses all over my face. 

“You’re gorgeous,” I whispered back to her, running my hands up her sides slowly, feeling her shiver beneath my touch as I slid my nails down her ribs.

“Jade?” 

“Yeah?”

“I … I love you. You don’t have to say it back unless you’re ready, but I just wanted you to know how I feel.”

“I feel very strongly about you, I know I do, you make me feel things I’ve never felt, but, I don’t know if I’m ready to say those words.”

“That’s okay,” she said before she kissed me. “I just… I needed to tell you.”

My heart was racing so hard I swear she could feel it through my skin as she slid her hands to rest on my collarbones.

“Can I tell you whenever I feel like it?” She asked softly. 

I nodded, finding words hard to come by. My mouth had, once again, gone dry.

“Wh-” I cleared my throat, licking my lips before trying again. “What would you like to do today?”

“Do you want to go out?” She asked.

“Where?”

She pressed a kiss to my jaw before nipping at my earlobe.

“How about you and I go to lunch,” she whispered, her lips pressing to the other side of my neck. “A picnic maybe? Or maybe a movie?” Her kisses moved down my neck as she slid down my legs a little, kissing a trail down my chest, stopping briefly in lie with my breasts.

“A m-movie?” I asked through a hitching breath.

She nodded, her teeth dragging along the inner side of my boob before she latched onto my nipple, causing me to moan out, a hand coming up to tangle in her hair and cup the back of her head almost instantly.

“Sounds good,” I whimpered, arching a little away from the headboard as she pushed my thighs apart enough for her hand to get in and circle against my clit.


	16. Tori’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl’s deal with a homophobe, Tori has a doctors appointment, a bad mood, and they plot a scene that Sikowitz lets them redo.

Jade and I were sitting in the quad after lunch on Monday, a free period on both our schedules due to our teacher being sick.

Thankfully, the rest of our group wasn’t in the class, I don’t know how I could deal with Beck’s death glare any longer.

 

“I have an idea,” I said, stroking my hand across Jade’s palm lightly, watching as she studied a textbook with her other hand, and write notes.

 

“An idea?”

 

“Yeah, how do you feel about going away with my family and I?” I asked a little nervously.

 

A weekend at my house I’m sure she could barely handle, mostly cause we pretty much stayed locked in my room and watched movies, but I don’t think I could bear this upcoming family vacation without Jade being near me for a week.

 

“Away where?” She asked slowly, her hand twitching beneath my fingers.

 

“Out of town… To visit more of my family?”

 

“As in where you go every year?”

 

“Yeah, you and I can go exploring… I can show you the places I hung out growing up,” I said, searching her face for anything to say she didn’t want to go- or even if she thought I was insane for asking.

 

“When?”

 

“Christmas.”

 

“That’s half a year away,” she said with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to book you ahead of time,” I said, lightly bumping our shoulders, making her laugh at me.

 

“Book me? I’m yours whenever you need me, Vega,” she said, kissing my cheek.

 

A throat clearing pulled us away from our closeness, making us look up and see a teacher standing over them.

 

“What?” Jade asked, a bite to her tone that made my insides tingle.

 

“The quad is closed now that the lunch period is over,” the teacher said, both Jade and I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes, we know. But we’re seniors, which means we get to spend our free period here. Or anywhere else in the school grounds as long as we’re not disrupting classes.” The teacher looked at me as I spoke, and although I’d been here for four years, I’d never seen her face before. “Who are you?” I asked her.

 

“Mrs Bastian,” she said, standing a little straighter.

 

“Right, well, are you new?” Jade asked, and the teacher nodded. “So you can go ask another more knowledgeable teacher the rules of seniors and sitting wherever the hell we want.”

 

I rested my hand off Jade’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Jade, must you either scare everyone or piss them off?” I asked her with a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

 

Jade nodded, looking back towards the teacher who looked mildly furious along with stuck with trying to fire back any form of sentence.

 

“Babe, just stop,” I said, patting Jade’s thigh to get her attention.

 

Jade looked at me while the teacher let out a noise of disgust.

 

“Did you just call me babe?” Jade asked, raising her eyebrows.

 

Wincing a little, I shrugged with a nod.

 

“It slipped out, sorry,” I murmured, pouting.

 

“I liked it,” Jade said before she smiled as she gripped my chin, pulling me into a kiss.

 

The clearing of a throat pulled us away again, making Jade groan as I licked my lips with a blush tinting my cheeks.

 

“I really don’t think you should be doing … that on school grounds.”

 

“I can kiss my girl whenever I want, no one can really stop me,” Jade said, getting defensive. I knew I should stop her from getting too worked up, but I can't find it in myself to care when she just called me her girl.

 

“There has to be a rule against PDA,” the teacher said, crossing her arms.

 

“What if I said we were studying our lines for a play and you’re distracting us so if we screw up on opening night, which is tonight, it could be your fault.”

 

I shook my head at Jade’s lie, rubbing my fingers further up her thigh. “Jade, lets just go to the auditorium and practice,” I said softly.

 

“If you’re playing partners in a play, that has to be against rules of some sort also,” the teacher said with a bite to her tone, and disgust dripping from her words.

 

“So you have nothing against pda, it’s against two females?” I asked, frowning. “I think you better check yourself before you go trying to take that up with a few teachers who are openly gay, along with the Pride group this school strongly supports and a lot of our grade alone are in.”

 

She seemed to falter at my words, so I stood, putting a hand on Jade’s shoulder. “I’ll just go see Lane to report the obvious harassment,” I said to her before kissing Jade and trying not to smile against her lips as I felt her lips twitch upwards.

 

She’s going to kill my bad mood by one kiss, I just know it.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by with little hiccups like this morning I did. The teacher, thankfully was only a substitute for one of the lower grade’s classes and was quickly replaced with one complaint against her to the principal about everything that had happened earlier.

 

As Jade and I picked Riley up from his school and took him straight to my house for an afternoon by the pool and dinner, things picked up.

 

My father was happy to see Riley again, I think he’d grown attached to him very quickly, Riley obviously felt the same way.

 

As we sat on the couch, Riley watching his tablet, Jade and I watching an episode of Criminal Minds, we’d forgotten about any responsibilities, such as getting Riley home and in his own bed.

 

So when my father came down the stairs nearing midnight with a look of disapproval at him still awake, Jade quickly kicked into gear and packed their items up.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with him? What if he falls asleep in the car?” I whispered, kissing her gently as we leaned against her car door.

 

“I’ll wake him, it’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

I nodded, kissing her once more before stepping back as she pulled the door open.

 

“Call me when you get home?” I asked softly.

 

Jade leaned back towards me, kissing me once more before taking a seat in the car and starting it up.

 

“As soon as he’s in his bed, I’ll call you.”

 

“I’ll stay by my laptop so we can talk,” I said, waving goodbye as she rolled down the driveway slowly.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as I’d gotten myself ready for bed, my phone and laptop were ringing simultaneously.

 

I launched myself onto my bed, answering the call on my laptop.

 

“Hey, you working out?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, why?”

 

“You look out of breath… Unless you were doing something else,” she said with a teasing tone.

 

“No, I was just finishing up in the bathroom and bolted for my bed when I heard it ringing.”

 

“Riiiight,” she smirked.

 

“Shut up, did you get him into bed?” I asked, pulling the covers back before situating the laptop on the spare side of the bed.

 

“Yeah, he thankfully lasted till we got home, so I sent him straight up to bed. I let him know that if he’s too tired in the morning he can stay home.”

 

“Shouldn’t that be left up to Alice?”

 

Jade only shrugged before she started stripping and readying herself for bed.

 

My mouth dried up at the sight of her bare body as she crawled up her bed towards her own laptop.

 

“Tired?” I asked as she yawned.

 

“A little, been a long day. The heat sure drained me.”

 

I nodded, snuggling beneath my blankets before shifting my laptop to face me and turning the brightness down on it.

 

“Ready for bed?” She asked.

 

“Definitely. I’m exhausted,” I said, running a hand through my hair to push it off my face before rolling to my side to face her properly.

 

“Let’s get some sleep, do you want me to come get you in the morning? We can go get breakfast.”

 

“I have a doctors appointment in the morning, my mother made it for me,” I said, biting my lip.

 

“Everything okay? Do you want me to take you?”

 

“Maybe… I don’t think mum was pleased that she had to get to work late.”

 

“Well, I’ll take you, we can go get a coffee and breakfast after it, okay?”

 

“That’s a good plan, I’m not allowed to eat anything before it, it’s just blood tests.”

 

“So a lot of water, right?” She asked.

 

I nodded, rubbing my eyes before a loud yawn slipped from my mouth.

 

“Get some sleep, Tori,” she whispered softly and I looked at her, bringing a hand to my lips before blowing her a kiss.

 

“Night, Jade.”

 

“Night… Oh, and Vega?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I really liked when you called me Babe today,” she said, making me smile softly.

 

“I’ll try to remember that… Babe,” I said, a small smile tugging at my lips as she smiled just from me saying it.

 

“I never liked it before. But it feels right when it comes from you.”

 

“If I ever say anything that you don’t like, Jade, please tell me.”

 

“What times your appointment?”

 

“Nine, that okay?”

 

She nodded, her eyes slipping shut as she struggled to stay awake.

 

“Love you,” I murmured, grabbing my blankets and pulling them up high above my shoulders.

 

“You too,” she whispered, my eyes flicking open quickly to see her smiling with her eyes closed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mhm,” she nodded.

 

My heart and stomach erupted and did something I’d never felt before.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke the next morning to Jade’s alarm blasting through the speakers on my laptop, I couldn't control the whine that left my mouth, nor the swear words that slipped out after it.

 

I really didn’t feel like I slept well despite the fact that I remember not waking at all throughout the night.

 

“Sleep longer, I just need to go make Riley’s lunch cause I didn’t last night.”

 

“Mm, no, I should get up and shower.”

 

“No, you should sleep, Vega. You look exhausted. Text your mother so you don’t have to get up and let her know I’ll take you to the appointment, okay?”

 

I searched my bed for my phone, huffing when I couldn't find it. I sat up a little and looked around, lifting the blankets, looking under my pillows, down the side of the bed.

 

“Where’s my phone?”

 

“How should I know?” Jade asked, making my glare in her direction. “I’ll call it, relax.”

 

That only made me feel more annoyed.

 

“Yeah, relax… right,” I grunted and got up from my bed, looking beneath it.

 

I could hear my phone ringing, so moved towards the sound, groaning as I found it on the floor by my bathroom door. “Got it,” I said.

 

The phone silenced in my hand and I made my way back o my bed as I sent off the text to my mother before I dropped it between my pillows and sat in my spot, feeling it still half-warm from where I was laying.

 

“You going to sleep longer?” Jade asked.

 

“Maybe, I guess I’ll try. But I should probably just get up and shower and start drinking water.”

 

“Okay, well, I’ll be there around eight, eight thirty after I’ve gotten Riley to school, I’m driving him today cause he wants to take some shells in for show and tell, I’ll put them back in my car when I leave him.”

 

“Does that mean you have to stay to watch him present?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Can I get dropped off at your place by Trina or mum if I hurry so I can come see too?”

 

“I can come get you if you can be ready in thirty minutes?”

 

I nodded.

 

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ll get in the shower now then,” I said, standing back up and adjusting my bedding so it was half made.

 

* * *

 

 

I stood outside my house, a bottle of water in my hand as I clung to my phone in my other hand. I heard Jade’s car coming before I saw it, the blasting music only meant that she didn’t have Riley with her at the moment.

 

She pulled up at the end of my driveway, turning the music down as she leaned across to push the passenger door open for me.

 

“Hop in, I’ll take you for the ride of your life,” she said as she song stopped.

 

I blushed a little, sliding into the passenger seat and pulling the door shut behind me, turning a little to face her and meet her half way for a kiss as I pulled my belt across my body and clicked it in.

 

“Feeling better?” She asked.

 

I frowned, tilting my head a little.

 

“You seemed a little angry up until I mentioned Riley earlier,” she said as she turned the car around to head back in the direction she came from.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t sleep well at all. I shouldn’t have been so snappy.”

 

“You don’t like mornings, do you?”

 

“Not really, no.” I shook my head, resting my hand on Jade’s thigh.

 

She pressed a button on the wheel, the music muting and a beep coming through the speakers.

 

“Call Rose,” Jade said, and the speakers beeped again before signalling that they’d call Rose.

 

She quickly moved to turn the volume down as it rang loudly before the call connected.

 

“Rose, we’re just a few streets away,” Jade said, and I smiled, stroking her thigh slowly.

 

“Not a problem, Riley’s all ready and waiting, I’ll stand out the front with him now.”

 

“Thanks, see you in a minute,” Jade said before ending the call and turning the music almost all the way down.

 

Jade brang a hand off the wheel and rested it on top of my hand as she pulled up in front of her house, then leaned over and kissed me.

 

“Good morning,” she whispered against my lips, kissing me once more as we heard the back door open. Both of us turned our attention to Riley with wide smiles.

 

“Ready?” Jade asked him.

 

Riley nodded as soon as his belt was clicked into place, and we were off.

 

* * *

 

 

After Jade and I gave Riley a hug goodbye and collected his seashells, we made our way out to through the halls of his school, we were about to sign ourselves out of the office when I heard him call us back.

 

“Jay!”

 

Jade turned so fast she almost fell, but I quickly had an arm around her waist to steady her as Riley ran up to us.

 

“What’s wrong, Riley?” Jade asked, crouching down a little.

 

Riley’s hands moved quickly as he signed before he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

 

He then gave me a tight hug around the waist, Jade a quick squeeze also, and ran back towards his classroom.

 

“What’s that?” I asked as Jade then turned her attention to the paper she’d been given.

 

“He said it was a note from his teacher, who funnily enough is the second person to think I’m his mother.”

 

Jade unfolded the paper as she turned back around, continuing her walk to the office as she read the paper aloud.

 

“He’s in a class play, that’s so cute. He’ll be one of the signers, obviously. I’ve been officially invited to come to the opening night with an extra ticket along with. Two more are getting sent in the mail later on. Would you be my date?” Jade asked, looking at me with a smile.

 

“Try and stop me,” I said, leaning in to kiss her gently.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, Ms Vega,” The doctor said coming into the room with a clipboard in hand.

 

“You mother mentioned you haven’t had your period in a while when she made the call, are we just going to do blood tests or are you thinking it could be related to the pill?” The doctor asked and I felt my cheeks warm at the openness of it all.

 

Maybe I shouldn’t of asked Jade to come into the room with me.

 

“Want me to leave?” Jade asked softly, her hand resting on my thigh.

 

“No, it’s fine.” I swallowed my. nerves before looking you at the doctor.

 

“I’d like blood tests, please. I haven't eaten anything since six last night and have been drinking water all morning. I would also like a rush on the results so I can stop worrying sooner if that’s at all possible,” I said, laughing softly as the doctor nodded and looked around his office briefly before he grabbed the necessary items he needed to take my blood.

 

He grabbed two tubes, a needle, a swab to clean my arm, some cotton-gauze and a bandaid that was a small round circle.

 

The size of the needle made me nervous as I stretched my arm out across the desk so he could look at my veins, but Jade grabbed my free hand and slipped her fingers between mine, causing me to ease up and let out a breath of relief.

 

“Alright, slight pinch,” the doctor said, and I looked Jade in the eyes, finding calmness in them that made everything easier.

 

“Good, one minute, and we’ll be done. Very good veins,” he said, and I nodded, not taking my eyes off Jade- who’d noticed me looking at her and smiled up at me and gave my hand a light squeeze.

 

* * *

 

 

Jade and I got breakfast after the appointment, and by the time we got to school, it was lunchtime.

 

I wasn’t feeling particularly hungry, and neither was Jade, so we grabbed a coffee and made our way to the usual table, Cat was babbling away about something her brother had done.

 

Beck was starting to ease into the idea of Jade and I being together, he still looked uncomfortable whenever we’d kiss goodbye to head to class, or when we’d share a meal or coffee.

 

Just as the bell rang, my phone started ringing, causing everyone to look at me cause it was so loud.

 

I grabbed it from my pocket, waving everyone off as I looked at the number on the screen.

 

“It’s just my doctor,” I said and everyone except Jade left, she kept a tight grip on my other hand as I answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this Tori Vega?”

 

“Yeah,” I said sitting in the table, resting my feet on the seat.

 

“We need you to come in for your results, they’re best not discussed over the phone. As quick as possible would be best.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good,” I frowned, and jade looked at me, her free hand resting on my knee. “I’ll come in after school,” I said, hanging up the phone.

 

“You okay, you look a little pale,” Jade said.

 

“They said I need to come in for my results as soon as possible,” I told her.

 

“It’ll be okay, whatever it is. I’ll take you as soon as school’s finished, come on. Let’s get to class.”

 

I nodded, slipping off the table and grabbed my coffee after I’d put my phone in my pocket.

 

“Thank you, Jade.”

 

I couldn’t help but feel like all this was just her treating me like a charity case.

 

Like she didn’t really want to be here with me. Or have me loving her.

 

When we got to Sikowitz’s class, we took a seat in the back of the class just as he walked in with coconut in hand.

 

“Class, today, we’re going to do something a little … not different,” he said with a slight sway to his body and a wave of his coconut filled hand.

 

“So, different for you?” Jade asked, smirking at the teacher.

 

Sikowitz only nodded at her and smiled.

 

“I’m giving you two a chance to make up that grade you missed out on. Are you in?” He asked.

 

“What about the rest of us?” One of the ‘shruggers’ asked him.

 

“Hush, little one,” Sikowitz said, sending a few snorting laughs spreading across the room.

 

“You two have ten minutes.” He looked right at Jade and I. “The rest of the class, go away.”

 

Everyone picked their bags up and filed out of the room, leaving Jade and I alone with Sikowitz.

 

“Ten minutes?” I asked.

 

“No, Twenty. Until the bell rings. And, begin!” He clapped, Jade was already pulling a notebook out of her bag and writing instantly.

 

“Same topic?” I asked, just make sure Jade wasn’t writing for no reason.

 

Sikowitz nodded, taking a seat on the step of the raised platform while he waited on us.


	17. Jade’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: just a short filler chapter to get the story rolling. 
> 
>  
> 
> The girls present their small scene to Sikowitz our fave coconut-loving teacher. 
> 
> Tori receives some news that leaves her ... shocked? Sick? Fearing for many things... and craving a pain killer. 
> 
>  
> 
> You’ll understand.

 

_**Please review; it helps me update quicker(:** _

* * *

I stood at the front of the classroom, studying the words I’d written while Tori worked on her own book, standing next to me, writing down a few notes.

“Time,” Sikowitz said, clapping his hands loudly to gain our attention.

I looked up at him and nodded, letting him know we were ready.

“Props?” He asked.

“Don’t need any,” I said, making him look intrigued as he sipped on his coconut.

“Proceed,” he said with a wave of his hand toward us and I dropped my book to my feet before turning to face Tori.

“Ready?” I whispered.

She nodded, smiling softly before she clutched her book to her chest after shutting it.

“What was your topic again?” He asked.

“Forbidden romance,” Tori said, making Sikowitz make a noise of curiosity.

“ _We can’t keep sneaking out and meeting like this,_ ” Tori said her line with a sad smile on her face, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss the sadness away.

“ _It won’t be for much longer, I promise. I’m leaving him. I want nothing more than to be with you, and only you._ ”

“ _Our parents won’t like that, no one will. We can’t be together, my love. For no one will accept us._ ”

My heart thudded painfully at her words, damn she could act.

“ _We’ll run away, be together, be happy,_ ”

“ _What If our past catches up to us?_ ” Tori questioned.

“ _We won’t let it, we’ll keep moving forward._ ”

“ _I love you._ ”

“ _I love you too, we’ll make it work._ ”

“ _You and me, forever?_ ”

“ _Forever_.”

I stepped around her, unzipping my hoodie and dropping it to the floor before I turned to face her once more.

“ _We need to go, now!_ ”

“ _Now?_ ” She asked with hesitance lacing her tone.

“ _Come with me, I’m leaving here for good. No one will stop us if you run away with me._ ”

I couldn’t help but glance at Sikowitz briefly, a look I couldn’t read on his face before my gaze flickered back to Tori.

She seemed to be mulling it over.

“ _Let’s go,_ ” she said, taking my hand and moving quickly to pull us off the small stage area.

“End,” she said, stopping us by the door.

We both turned to face Sikowitz, my hand slipping from Tori’s as I moved back to the front of the room to grab my book and jacket

“Short, but it got the point across. I like it,” Sikowitz said. “Full marks. If you want extra marks on it, you can produce an actual few scenes out of it and act them out with a cast … if you wish to. But, like I said, it got the point across. Now, go,” he waved us away.

Tori has grabbed both our bags and waited with the door open, leaning against it to hold it while she waited for me.

* * *

After school, I called Rose to ask her to get Riley off his bus and let her know I was taking Tori to an appointment.

I rested a hand on Tori’s nervously bouncing knee and gained her attention as we sat in the waiting room of the small GP’s office.

“Do you think it’ll be bad news?” She asked.

I shrugged before shaking my head.

“Good or bad, I’ll be right here with you no matter what,” I said, making her smile.

“When did you become such a sap?”

“Around the time I kicked that guys ass for hurting you,” I whispered, kissing her cheek.

“Tori Vega?” A nurse called, and Tori stood, grabbing my hand so I’d come with her.

We followed the nurse down the small hall and she opened a room up.

“Just take a seat, the doctor is just getting your file,” she said, smiling at us.

Tori sat beside the doctors desk, so I took the seat closer to the door beside her.

With her free hand, Tori tapped her fingers over the back of my hand, so I gave the hand I was holding an encouraging squeeze.

“It’s gonna be okay,” I said, making her look up to meet my eyes.

The door opened up and the doctor stepped in, looking at his file before looking at us. “Vega?”

I pointed to Tori as she spoke up. “I’m Tori.”

The doctor nodded before sitting at his desk and laying the file out.

“Miss Vega…”

“Please call me Tori, Miss Vega makes me feel old.”

The doctor nodded with a kind smile.

“We rushed the blood tests like you asked and, you have low iron, which is easily fixable with some tablets to help bring it up again, but there’s something else… would you prefer I deliver the news alone?”

“No, Jade can stay,” she said quickly, tightening her grip on my hand.

“Tori, have you been sexually active?”

“I … I was raped a few weeks ago,” she said, the nervousness in her voice coming through.

He frowned a little at the information, looking at his paperwork.

“Well, you’re clear of all sexually transmitted diseases,”

“That’s good. So is the iron the only issue? Can that cause nausea almost every day?” I asked.

“Sometimes it can, but in this case…”

“Would you just tell me what’s wrong with me?” Tori asked, her eyes starting to water.

“Tori, you’re pregnant.”


	18. Tori’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay, so... I haven’t edited this one. I keep meaning to but I keep getting busy. So. Any/all mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> Tori processes the news in a way she shouldn’t.
> 
> TW: Drug use. (pot)

My ears started ringing as I heard the words come from the doctors lips.

 

“P-Pregnant?” I asked, my voice cracking. 

 

My whole body felt warm, but freezing at the same time, I felt numb, and dizzy.

 

“Tori?” Jade asked, crouching down in front of me, her usually calming eyes weren’t having that effect on my right now as I watched her forehead crease in concern. 

 

“Tor, deep breaths, it’s okay.”

 

I tried to follow her commands, and actions as she took a slow deep breath to guide me, but my chest felt so tight in that moment. 

 

Everything seemed to fade around me as I fought to keep my eyes from closing, white spots started appearing in my vision before I slouched forward, Jade’s arms wrapping around me as I felt my bones go weak. 

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

I blinked a few times and felt Jade’s hand on my shoulder. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re still at the doctors office. You passed out after the news.”

 

“It was real?” I asked, swallowing nervously. My throat felt sore, and my mouth felt dry.

 

“Yeah, Vega, you’re pregnant.”

 

I sat up slowly, pushing my body up, Jade at my side and her hand on my thigh. 

 

“I’m just going to grab the doctor and let him know you’re awake, okay?”

 

I nodded, looking down at my stomach… someone was growing within me, it was a strange thought and feeling. 

 

I looked up as I heard the door click shut, the doctor making his way over to me with Jade a step behind before she moved back to my other side. 

 

“Are you okay?” The doctor asked, carefully taking my wrist and looking at his watch as he checked my pulse.

 

“A little numb,” I admitted.

 

“That’s okay, your pulse is normal, and your baby is okay. We took an ultrasound while you were out, your baby is around seven weeks,” he pulled a folder off his desk and brought it over, opening it up and pulling out something before holding it out for me to take.

 

The small grainy image was showing a white patch which Jade pointed to. “A tiny Vega, lord help us all.”

 

I could tell she was trying to lighten mood due to the tension I had flowing from my body, but I barely managed a smile before handing her the scan. 

 

“Can I go home?” I asked, looking up at the doctor.

 

“Of course, I wrote out a script for the iron tablets and some medication that will help you throughout the pregnancy,” 

 

I nodded, standing and getting a feel for the movement before leaning against the examination table I was laying on.

 

“You feel okay?” Jade asked, and I looked at her with a small smile and a nod.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay, I just want to go home and sleep,” I said, making Jade pick our bags up and reach for my hand.

 

I took it, sliding our fingers together before thanking the doctor and made a move to leave.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

“You sure you dont want me to come in?” Jade asked as she parked in the driveway at my house.

 

“No, it’s okay, I’m not going to tell anyone yet,” I said, playing with a hair tie I kept on my wrist.

 

“Okay, text me later?”

 

“Of course, message me when you get home?”

 

She nodded, so I leaned across the centre console and kissed her, my hand coming up to cup her cheek as she deepened the kiss,

 

As we pulled apart, I pressed a quick peck to her lips before sliding out of the car.

 

“I might go lay down, so if I dont reply when you get home, just know I’m probably sleeping,” I told her.

 

“Okay, you sure you want me to text you?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll put my phone on silent so it wont wake me if I do sleep.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

I nodded, pushing the passenger door shut before making my way up to the front door, watching as Jade backed out of the driveway and tossed a wave to me before slhe left.

 

I went straight up to my room, pushing the door shut and locking it as i fished my phone from my pocket and scrolled through my contacts.

 

I swallowed nervously and stared at the number for a moment before hitting the call button.

 

It barely rang three times before the call connected.

 

“ Hello? ”

 

“It’s Vega, you busy?”

 

“ For you? Never, delivery or pick-up? ”

 

“Pick-up, my usual- Twenty?”

 

“ You sound like its an emergency, we’ll make it fifteen and call it square cause I still owe you from the brownies that made you sick. ”

 

“Yeah, they were shit, I’ll be there in half an hour, okay?”

 

“ See you soon. ”

 

I ended the call and changed clothes quickly into some sweats and some sneakers before grabbing my headphones and plugging them into my phone.

 

I swiped through my playlists and unlocked my door after grabbing my keys and my wallet.

 

Pulling my door open, I jumped as I saw my mother standing there, a look of caution, curiosity and nervousness on her face.

 

“How was your appointment?”

 

“Good, I have low iron so I picked up a script for it before I came home. I’m just going to go on a run before I do some homework, okay?”

 

“You haven't been running in a while, is everything okay?”

 

“Just trying to get everything back to normal, so everyone stops treating me like they’re walking on eggshells.”

 

She looked shocked at my bluntness, so I stepped by her, making my way downstairs quickly so I could go get my order.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

I bent over, dropping my hands to my knees with a heaving breath leaving my lips.

 

It had been too long since I’ve ran this far for this long, I didn’t even run this far when I ran out of school.

 

“Vega, how’s it goin?”

 

“Bit of a rough few weeks, and day,” I said, smiling softly, hugging the teen.

 

“What brings you to Northridge?”

 

“Visiting MJ.”

 

“Partying tonight?”

 

“God, not partying, no, just picking up an order.”

 

He nodded before waving me on.

 

I patted his shoulder before walking up the steps to the large house and knocked on the door.

 

The sound of a dog barking made me step back, waiting for the door to be opened.

 

“Sully, sit,” I growled at the dog,standing my ground as it snarled and snapped at the door looking at me.

 

He sat down as I spoke and whined, licking his lips.

 

“Vega, come on in,” I heard from within the house. I pulled the door open, pushing past Sully and shutting the door behind me before making my way through the house.

 

“Kitchen,” I heard as I was about to. ask where MJ was.

 

Sully followed me, happily licking my hand and wrist as we walked.

 

I stopped in the kitchen doorway and smiled at my friend, as she looked up,she stopped her gaze on Sully licking my hand.

 

“You make my dog a sap,”she grumbled. 

 

“Your dog was a sap before he met me,” I said, making her shake her head and smile.

 

“Your order is in the cupboard above the washing machine,” she said, pointing to the cabinet in question.

 

I moved. across the kitchen, dropping my money on the counter by MJ before continuing to the small room by the kitchen.

 

“Top shelf, far left container,” she said as I opened the cupboard and saw a tub with ‘Vega’ written on it.

 

“Rearranged?”

 

“Based on best customer to worst,” she said as I opened the tub and dug through it, pulling out a small bag and stepping back out to the kitchen after I put the container back away.

 

“I’m the best?” I asked with disbelief.

 

“Pay on time all the time, always know I can count on you when I’m running low on cash.”

 

I crouched down, tucking the baggie beneath my foot in my sneaker and stood again, petting Sully as he came over to me.

 

“Huge party next weekend, you coming?”

 

“I’ll talk to my girlfriend, see if we have plans or not,” I said, shrugging.

 

“So, what’s got you so down if you have a girlfriend? Not getting any?”

 

“I get plenty… I just got some random news today, I wouldn't call it bad, but I’m not sure if its good, y’know?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m pregnant,” I said, watching her to see the reaction.

 

“Wow, so, that baggie wont do any harm luckily if you’re gonna keep it, or carry the pregnancy to full term, just so you know.”

 

“Please, the day you make something harmful to someone or others would be the day you get revenge on someone,” I said, chuckling.

 

“I don’t recommend doing it, but it won't do much damage, just take it easy, yeah?”

 

“Of course,” I nodded, the oven timer making me jump as it rang out loudly within the room.

 

“Chill, they’re just cookies,” she said with a laugh.

 

“I didn’t even know you were baking, I couldn’t smell them,” 

 

“They’re dog treats, cause Sully is such a good boy,” she said, pulling the tray from the oven and setting it on the counter.

 

Sully started growling, making his way down the long hallway and stood at the door as we heard talking.

 

I moved down the hall after him, clearing my throat to see someone I didn’t recognise by their voice -as I couldn't see their face- talking to my friend from earlier.

 

“All good, Alex?” I asked, stepping out the door quickly so Sully didn’t get out.

 

They both returned to face me as Alex nodded. “Someone apparently said MJ was doing party favours,” Alex said, laughing.

 

“Yeah, she is… for her dog,” I said, stepping down the porch stairs, looking the other person in the face, their eyes widening with realisation before they quickly covered it up with a cough. “Who are you?”

 

“Uh, I go to Northridge High, I’m new there,” he said.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question, who are you?”

 

“Jackson,” he said and Sully started barking before jumping up at the door in an attempt to get out.

 

“I think you’re thinking of the MJ over on Park Avenue, dude,” I said, giving him a look that made him nod slowly and back up a few steps.

 

MJ opened the door, Sully on a leash as she moved down the steps towards the three of us, I crouched down, petting the dog with a smile as he growled at Jackson.

 

“How can you pet a dog that’s growling?”

 

“Because he trusts me and would never hurt me cause I’ve known him since he was a pup.”

 

“Known him? You’re the one that got him for me,” MJ said. “Why are you here?” She asked, looking at Jackson.

 

“I heard you had party favours,” He said. “Tori said that it was a different MJ.”

 

“Considering no one has said Vega’s name, how do you know who she is?” Alex asked. 

 

“Because, he’s an undercover cop,” I said, looking him over. Sully sat at my side, tugging the leash free from MJ’s hand. 

 

I rested a hand on his head, stroking his ears. 

 

Jackson took a large step back now that Sully wasn’t being held by anyone, looking nervous at the dog due to him being free. 

 

“Look, I’m honestly just looking for a hit,” he said, and I rose an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

 

“Well, MJ doesn’t do anything or deal, so you’re looking in the wrong place.”

 

“Do you know anyone who does?” 

 

“Sully, search,” I said, pointing to Jackson.

 

Sully stood, sniffing him over before sitting back at my feet.

 

“You taught my dog to sniff for drugs?”

 

“Well, my father is a cop, of course I taught him tricks,” I said, shrugging. “The MJ over on Park is the one who deals.”

 

“Why are you even out here?” He asked. “You’re a long way from your place.”

 

“I went to school with MJ and I got her the dog, why wouldn’t I visit a friend?”

 

He seemed to take the answer before he moved away, heading down the path towards the car parked. 

 

I looked at MJ and smiled. “Like you would ever sell drugs,” I said, laughing.

 

“My life would be ruined if I ever went near them,” she said, bending down to pick up Sully’s leash. “Want a walk home?”

 

“Sure.” I hugged Alex goodbye before MJ and I moved towards the street.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

When I got home, I went straight up to my room ready to do homework and have the days badness get out of my system when my phone started ringing.

 

I looked down at it, my heart hammering when I saw a few missed calls and a lot of texts from Jade.

 

Opening the message, I froze when I saw the last text she sent. 

 

5:10pm: So, I accidentally opened the maps and it said you weren’t even home… kinda sucks that you were out and didn’t even bother checking your phone. If you’re ghosting me, you could at least tell me what I’ve done wrong so I can try and right said wrong.

 

My fingers flew over the keyboard as I typed it my reply. 

 

5:15pm: I’m so sorry, I went for a run to clear my head and didn’t hear my phone cause I had music playing. I love you, you’ve done nothing wrong, Jade. I promise. 

 

I set my phone back down before pulling my runners off and pulling the baggie out of my shoe.

 

I moved over to my closet and stuffed the small ziplock bag into the bag where I’d made a small hidey-hole and covered it up once more. Making my way back over to my bed, I grabbed my phone and dialled Jade’s number when I saw I hadn’t gotten a reply to the message.

 

The phone rang a few times before she finally answered,making me let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Hey,” I said softly.

 

“Hi,” Jade murmured, the sound of a door shutting made me wonder if she’d gone down to her room.

 

“I’m sorry I didn't text you, I just-”

 

“It’s okay, I was cooking and didn’t get a chance to read your message till right now, I was actually about to call you myself. I just had to finish cooking dinner.”

 

“What’s for dinner?” 

 

“Why don’t you come over and find out?”

 

“Jade… I kind of just want to be alone right now. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course it’s okay, Tori. I understand that fully, I like being alone sometimes too. Did you want to not be on the phone?”

 

“Uh… it’s okay for now, I’ll let you know though, okay?”

 

“Thank you, Tori.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Not just shutting me out, actually speaking to me even when you feel like being alone.”

 

“You’re my girlfriend, I wouldn’t be an ass about it.”

 

“I am, or was.”

 

“With Beck?”

 

“Yeah, I really wasn’t the best girlfriend.”

 

“Well, I think you’re an amazing one.” I sat on the edge of my bed, running my free hand through my hair.

 

“I think you’re pretty amazing also, Vega,” she said, and I could sense the smile she had on her lips.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

While Jade and I talked, the hour got later, and I heard everyone heading to bed through my door.

 

I waited till I heard my father’s heavy snoring before I retrieved the baggie from my closet once more and went to rolling a few joints.

 

Before I put them all back in the bag, I kept one out and went over to my bedroom window, pulling it open. I swiped my lighter from my bedside draw that I kept beside some candles so my parents didn’t get suspicious and sat on the small ledge of my window as I listened to Jade read Riley a bedtime story. 

 

I lit the joint, bringing it to my lips, the smell alone made my body feel numb and pain free, so I took the first drag and inhaled deeply. 

 

I felt everything in me sag in relief, all the tightness in my body went away, all my bones felt loose, and my body - for the first time in a while, felt light.

 

I didn’t often smoke pot, but when I did, it was an escape.

 

“Goodnight, Ri,” I heard jade whisper before the sound of her kissing his cheek came through the phone. 

 

“Still there, Vega?” She asked softly. 

 

“Yeah, I’m here. All good?”

 

“He’s out like a light. What’re you doing?”

 

I swallowed nervously before looking at my bed. 

 

“Laying in bed, you?” I asked, taking another long draw from the joint.

 

“Looking at the scan, I was pulling notes from my bag and it fell out. I must have forgotten to give it to you. Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, I think it should stay away from me right now, to keep me calm.”

 

“Do you not want kids?” She asked. “I thought you said you do.”

 

“When I’m older, but I’m not going to abort it… I have time to figure it out.”

 

I looked at the glow of the joint and blew onto it gently, watching the orange burn brighter before I brought it back up to my lips.

 

“Yeah, adoption, giving it to your parents so it thinks you’re it’s sibling, keeping it… there’s a lot to think about.”

 

“Yeah,” I mumbled, taking one last drag before flicking it away, watching as it fell over the neighbours fence and into their drainage pipe that ran along the side of their house.

 

I pushed myself to stand, feeling the effects almost instantly as I did so before pulling my window closed and sitting on my bed.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just shut the window, my room was getting a little chilly.”

 

“Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?”

 

“That’s up to you, Jade.”

 

“Either way you have to be ready by eight, so, if I’m gonna come get you, do you want breakfast? I can bring something with me, and some drinks?”

 

“Coffee?” I asked hopefully. 

 

She scoffed. “Decaf.”

 

I groaned, laying back on my pillows. 

 

“That sucks,” I huffed.

 

“C’mon, I’ll make it, you won’t even taste the difference.”

 

“Fine, you can come get me if there’ll be coffee.”

 

“I’ll see you in the morning then… unless,”

 

“Unless what?”

 

“You want to Skype and sleep?”

 

I looked around my room briefly before sitting back up and grabbing my laptop off the bedside table.

 

“I’m just booting up the laptop now.”

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

Jade was right, I really couldn’t taste the difference - I usually always could when I had to drink decaf cause it was so late at night when I had school the next day. And it sucked.

 

“Thank you,” I said, leaning against her as she wrapped her arms around me.

 

“Anytime,” she said softly and kissed the top of my head. 

 

We were waiting in line at jet brew for her to get a coffee, and the look we got from a few people for jade being so sappy with me was hilarious.

 

Jade being nice was unheard of to anyone but our friend group, and known as the school’s scariest person.

 

But this side of Jade, my Jade, she was the sweetest thing ever.

 

“And a decaf of the same type,” Jade said after ordering her coffee.

 

I huffed, moving to pull away from her but she held tighter to me.

 

Her other arm moved from my waist and she dug into her pocket and pulled out some cash, paying the guy before we moved out of the way so other people could order.


	19. Jade’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for not updating in a while, been busy visiting my fiancé in America... Hopefully you like the update, sorry it's a short one... I didn't realise I didn't have big chapters written. Hopefully I wrote more for next chapter.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know how you're liking it.
> 
> ~•~Jori~•~
> 
> Alice finds out, Tori discovers a show for children that she now needs to know everything about, and the girls have a 'first' moment.

Sitting in the back of Sikowitz's class was always my spot, I rarely sat at the front or middle unless the other chairs were filled.

But sitting here, with Tori beside me, I got to annoy or distract her.

It was starting to become a habit, having my hand on her thigh, fingers slowly drawing patterns across her inner thigh and feeling her skin erupt with goosebumps, it was therapeutic for me.

I looked at Tori, she looked pale and her skin felt clammy, so I leaned close to her, whispering. "You okay?"

She shook her head, handing her coffee cup to me before standing and running out of the room.

Sikowitz went silent as she left before looking at me.

"Is there a reason young Tori has left?"

"Sick," I said before he nodded and waved a hand.

I took that as a sign to go after her. I picked both our bags up and dropped the empty cups in the trash before leaving.

**_~•~Jori~•~_ **

As I stepped into the bathroom, Tori stepped out of a stall, our eyes locked in the mirror as she gave me a weak smile and washed her hands before grabbing some paper towel, wiping her mouth.

She bent down, rinsing her mouth out under the tap and then shut the tap off, wiping her mouth with the paper towel again.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Couldn't keep it down any longer," she said softly and I stepped forward, hugging her.

"Want to go to the nurse?"

"No, I feel better now, it's okay."

"Ready to go back to class?" I asked, rubbing her back.

She nodded against my chest.

"I need to go to my locker and get some mints," she said, and I stepped back from her.

We made our way out of the bathroom and towards her locker, I stood by her as she dug through it and waited.

As she clicked her locker closed, she smiled at me as she popped the mint into her mouth before we both made our way back to sikowitz's class.

— — — —

After school, I took Tori to my place, she said she missed Riley, so I happily granted the silent wish of them both being able to see each other cause I know he missed her too.

"Your mum looks mad," Tori said as I parked in the driveway.

"Huh?"

She pointed to the door where my mum was standing with her arms crossed and a look of disappointment on her face.

I pushed the door open and stepped out of the car, looking over at Tori.

"Jade, can we speak in private?" My mum asked.

"Whatever You've got to say, Tori can hear it," I said, slipping my hand into Tori's.

"Okay, why don't we go sit down with some coffee?" She asked.

"Yeah, okay," I nodded. "I'll make them."

We moved through the foyer towards the kitchen when Tori dropped my hand. "I just need to use the toilet," she said and I grabbed her bag, kissing her cheek before continuing through to the kitchen.

I set our bags on the back of the table out of the way, then started on making the coffee's.

I set up making Tori's first, so it could cool enough that she could drink it straight away.

"Do you want me to wait till Tori comes back?" My mum asked.

"If you want."

"How about I start?" She stood by the sink, keeping her arms crossed.

"Okay."

"I was looking for some batteries for the remote in the playroom, when I remembered you told me you had spares I could borrow," she said.

"Did you find them?"

"And something else."

My mind caught up to what she was hinting at.

I remember that I put the scan of the baby in my top draw where I kept the batteries.

"Oh," I nodded slowly, making the coffee for my mum and I next.

"Anything you need to tell me?"

"It's not mine," I said, looking up at her. "It's a friends. I took them to the doctors appointment when they found out and put the scan in my bag, I forgot to give it back to them."

"It's mine," Tori said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Both mum and I turned to look at her, my mother's face dropping to one of concern.

"You're pregnant?"

Tori nodded.

"I guess Jade hasn't told you about how we've grown so close," Tori said, nervously tugging at the hair tie on her wrist.

"No, she hasn't."

"Well," Tori looked at me and I nodded.

"Say whatever you're comfortable with," I said, moving to her side.

"Can you?" She whispered.

"Okay, let's get our coffee and sit down."

**_~•~Jori~•~_ **

After we told my mother everything up till today, she had tears in her eyes by the end of it.

"Jade saved you?" She laughed softly.

"Yeah, she did. In more ways than one. On multiple occasions," Tori said, smiling as she rubbed my thigh. "I'm thankful for her."

I looked at her, a small smile of my own on my lips as our eyes met.

"I love you," I murmured softly.

Tori's face ran through a vary of emotions before she kissed me.

"I love you too, Jade."

"Okay you two," My mum said, a small smile on her lips when I looked over at her.

"Sorry," Tori said, blushing.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you're both happy."

My phone started buzzing in my pocket, I pulled it out and smiled. "I'm gonna get Riley off the bus."

"Can I?" Tori asked.

I nodded, grabbing our empty coffee cups and taking them through to the kitchen as Tori jumped up and made her way out the front.

**_~•~Jori~•~_ **

Tori called her dad and asked if she could stay for dinner, and the night, which he agreed too, so after we ate, Tori, Riley and I sat on the couch watching _Swamp Thaaang_ , a poorly directed wannabe horror film that had both Tori and I in stitches over how bad the acting was.

Riley laughed whenever someone was murdered, the insane amount of fake blood made me laugh.

"There's no way that much blood would come from someone that small," I said, threading my fingers through Tori's.

"Pups!" Riley yelled loudly as an advertisement for Paw Patrol came on the tv.

"You wanna watch pups after this?" I asked him.

Riley nodded quickly and I smiled.

"Okay, after this," I promised him.

"Paw patrol?" Tori asked softly.

"Only the best tv show ever," I said with a tint of sarcasm in my tone, making her look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wait and see," I said, patting the top of her hand with my free hand.

"Sounds ominous," she said softly, snuggling against my side.

**_~•~Jori~•~_ **

Part way through the Paw Patrol Mighty Pups movie, my mum told Riley it was time for bed, making him make a noise of protest and point to the tv as he hugged his Marshall toy.

"Okay, finish the movie then bed time," my mum said, making him bounce in his seat.

"What is Mayor Humdinger doing?" Tori muttered, shaking her head.

"Sh , just watch," I said, laughing softly at how wrapped up in the children's program Tori was.

"How-"

"Sh," I said before she could question anything more.

"But," she pouted against my hand as I dropped it over her mouth.

"I'll answer your questions when the movies over, okay? Suspend all your disbelief, Vega."

She licked my palm, making me scrunch my face in playful disgust and wipe my hand on her shoulder as she smirked.

"I love you, but you need to hush so we can finish the movie in peace."

She smiled brightly and snuggled into my side, sighing softly as she nuzzled my neck.

I felt her turn her head slightly so she was watching the movie and she gasped as Ryder made the giant flashlight point towards the back of the large robot that Howard Humdinger built to get his telekinesis powers.

**_~•~Jori~•~_ **

As Tori and I got into bed after putting Riley to bed, she looked at me expectantly and I rose an eyebrow, smiling softly at her before pulling the blankets over my legs.

"Okay, go on… ask your questions," I said and Tori launched into her questions.

"How can the pups talk? How did they know to be good? How come Mayor Humdinger is an ass? Are they the only pets that can talk? How come that one had ice powers? And another water, and the others mostly related to their colours?"

"Okay," I nodded slowly, trying to process them all.

"Skye, well obviously she knows how to fly because she's the air pup. Marshal is the fire pup, that's a standard thing… all the Dalmatians being a fire mascot, y'know?" She nodded, waving a hand for me to continue.

"Rubble, he's the construction pup, that's why he got the strength and digging powers, Chase, he's the police dog, so he got the speed, and that's pretty much his power, Zuma is the the water pup, he loves water. So it's only fair that he got his powers that related to water. Rocky, he's a recycling pup, he loves to keep things to reuse later, and fixes a lot of things… Everest isn't part of the group that much, she's not in every episode. She's a snow pup."

"Are they the only animals that can talk?" She asked.

"Them, and Tracker, he's another pup, but he wasn't here for some reason… the dogs as far as I can remember are the only ones hat can talk… and a parrot, but not talk like them…"

Tori seemed satisfied with my answers, so she cuddled against my side and held tight to me.

"That Chicken is the centre of most problems, isn't it?" She asked.

I nodded, smiling. "Ready to sleep?" I asked.

"One more question," she said through a yawn.

"What is it?"

"Why doesn't anyone find it strange that dogs can talk?"

"No idea, Vega."

"Goodnight, Jade."

"Goodnight, Tori," I said as I kissed the top of her head.


	20. Tori’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: a few things... I want to thank my readers (no, this isn’t the end, I just want to thank you all.)
> 
>  
> 
> To the people questioning how Tori got pregnant, Condoms and The Pill can fail. And it takes 2-3 weeks for a test to show anything at times also... with that being said, enjoy chapter 20.(:

 

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

Waking beside Jade always made me feel good, until the wave of nausea hit me and I jolted out of bed, running to the bathroom only to drop painfully to my knees in front of the toilet and bring up all the contents of my stomach.

 

“Are you okay?” I heard Jade ask before her stumbling footsteps came closer.

 

“Morning sickness,” I said softly as I rested my forehead on my arm and leaned against the wall.

 

“Come on, get in the shower and relax, I’ll make some coffee, okay?”

 

I nodded slowly, reaching up to flush the toilet before I pushed myself up to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

 

“Here,” Jade said, making me look up.

 

“Thank you,” I whispered, grabbing my toothbrush as she held it out for me.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll go start the coffee then come down and shower with you.”

 

I nodded, pulling my shirt over my head before putting my toothbrush in my mouth and scrubbed at my teeth.

 

I stood, pushing my pants down then stepped into the shower as the warm water washed over me while I continued to brush my teeth.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

Sitting at the table in Jade’s kitchen, I held the coffee cup between my hands to attempt to keep warm.

 

Jade sat beside me, buttering the toast before pushing a plate to me, two slices with the butter still melting.

 

“Eat, please,” she whispered, and I nodded, pulling a slice apart before popping some into my mouth.”Thank you.”

 

“Thank you,” I said, nudging her arm lightly with my elbow.

 

“Morning, girls,” Alice said as she came into the kitchen. “You’re up early.”

 

“Morning sickness,” I said, finishing off a piece of toast.

 

“The worst, but it also gave me two amazing children, so I can't really complain.”

 

“Really?” I asked, smiling mischievously as I gestured to Jade.

 

“She’s a good daughter, just very stubborn and scary.”

 

“You think I’m scary?” Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You carry scissors everywhere,” Alice said.

 

Jade beamed, almost looking like she was too happy that she even scared her mother.

 

“Okay, dear, don’t let the compliment go to your head.”

 

Jade shrugged, taking a bite of her toast.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

“No way,” Jade said loudly, startling me awake as I looked around.

 

I didn’t mean to doze off during lunch, but I was so exhausted.

 

“What?” I asked, yawning.

 

“There’s a summer festival coming up, with a huge eating contest,” she said, making everyone at the table look at her confused.

 

“The kid that’s the reigning champion looks like the one from those videos you showed me,” she said, waving her phone in my face.

 

I blinked, grabbing her wrist to steady her hand and looked at the screen.

 

“What even… I’m gonna enter.”

 

“Really?” Beck asked, looking at me shocked.

 

“I can eat,” I said, making Andre and Beck laugh.

 

“What? I can!” I looked towards Jade who only smiled and shrugged.

 

“You barely eat your lunch, there’s no way you can enter an eating contest and beat that kid, he’s like three hundred pounds.”

 

“Fine, believe what you want, but I will enter, and win. Jade, sign me up!”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jade said with a mock serious voice and continued to scroll through her phone.

 

I know she was joking, but hearing her call me ma’am set something alight in me and I felt warmth spread through my body.

 

I rested a hand on her knee, now I was more awake than earlier, I needed a fix. A touch of Jade, my addiction.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

“What the shit, Tori,” Jade whispered as I dragged her away from the table after lunch.

 

“Sh,” I looked at her, smiling mischievously. “I need you, now…”

 

“Now? At school?”

 

“Scared?” I asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

 

“Hell no… just, what set this off?” She asked as we made our way to the far corner of the library and I pushed her against the wall, kissing her.

 

“You calling me ma’am… even playfully, it just-” I grabbed her hand, pushing it into my pants. “Makes me so wet,” I panted against her lips as I moved against her fingers.

 

Jade’s eyes widened, but she didn’t pull away, no, she pulled me closer with her free hand and pressed our lips together.

 

I bit down on her lip lightly to contain a moan as she slipped her fingers into me, her thumb rubbing against my clit.

 

“You’re so wet, Vega,” she purred lightly as her lip was freed from my teeth.

 

I nodded, swallowing hard as she thrust a third finger into me.

 

She somehow managed to pin me to the wall and I lifted a leg, wrapping it around her waist, opening myself up for her more, thankful I chose comfortable pants today that had a decent amount of stretch to them and not jeans.

 

“A-All for you,” I choked out, trying not to moan loud.

 

“Good girl, pet,” she said softly, kissing my neck before biting down.

 

I bit down on the inside of my lower lip, rocking against her hand as she moved faster within me.

 

Oh god, she’s so talented.

 

With how wet I am I don’t think I’ll be able to last long.

 

“So wet for me,” Jade murmured, her tongue running over the small indents her teeth left behind, sending a shiver up my spine as her free hand clawed at my back, making me arch closer to her and suck in a sharp breath.

 

“Jade,” I moaned out softly.

 

“It’s okay, baby, let go when you’re ready,” she said, bringing her lips back to mine.

 

I felt the swell within my body as I gripped her waist and pulled her closer, moaning into her mouth as she brought her other hand down between us and rubbed my clit in tight fast circles.

 

“Fu-ck,” my voice cracked, causing her to chuckle darkly and bite down painfully on my lip, making me whimper and buck against her hand.

 

“Good pet,” she whispered, letting my lip go in the process.

 

Her nose drew up under my jaw, nuzzling me before she bit back down on the previous spot, pushing me over the edge at the same time.

 

I clamped my lips shut, my head thudding back against the wall lightly as I arched against her while her fingers sped up and curled within me.

 

My body felt numb and loose as the climax washed over me and all the tension fell out of me.

 

“Good girl,” Jade whispered, slowing her strokes within me, my walls tending around her.

 

“I-wow,” I managed...barely.

 

“You okay?” She asked, pulling her fingers out of me as I nodded and dropped my leg, stretching my back out against the wall as jade pulled a pack of wipes from her bag and cleaned her hands with it.

 

“Jade?”

 

“Yeah, Tori?”

 

“I love you,” I said, watching her face for any changes.

 

There was one, a smile.

 

“I love you too, Tori,” she said softly, kissing me.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

Sitting in the kitchen at my place, I watched my dad move about with a smile. He rarely cooked, it wasn’t the best food I’d eaten, but I was craving his meatloaf, so he happily started cooking when I asked for it.

 

“How’s school?” He asked.

 

“Good, I passed my history exam, ninety-nine.”

 

“Wow, and you hate history, good job,” he said, beaming over at me.

 

“I tried my best,” I said, tugging on the tie on my arm.

 

“That’s all I ask, no matter your marks, as long as you tried.”

 

I nodded, watching as he set the tray in the oven and put a timer on.

 

“Is Jade coming to Friday night?”

 

“Not sure yet, I think she’s hanging out with Riley before he goes to his dads, I’ll let you know when I know.”

 

“Do you want to watch something while the meal finishes cooking?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“The game?” He asked.

 

I wasn’t into sports, but he seemed so hopeful. I nodded, moving from my seat and made my way to the couch, grabbing the remote.

 

“With the amount of blood in hockey, Jade might even watch with you,” I said, taking a seat and pulling a pillow onto my lap.

 

“You and Jade, you’re happy?”

 

“Yeah, I am… she’s different with me, I like it…” I swallowed nervously as he nodded and took a seat. “I love her.”

 

He paused at my admission, blowing out a heavy breath.

 

“Love? That’s big stuff, just be careful, okay?”

 

“Of course,” I said, turning my attention to the tv.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

After diner, dad and I finished watching the game, the scores were tied and the next goal would win.

 

Jade called me, so I set the phone on the table, propped up so she could see me.

 

“What’s going on?” Jade asked.

 

“Just waiting on the hockey to finish before I head to my room, you?”

 

“Riley’s just gone to bed,” she said, making me look up at the wall clock.

 

“Shoot, I hadn’t realised the time, sorry.”

 

“No, it’s fine, finish the game. I’ll just do some homework.”

 

“Come on, what’re you doing?” My dad yelled at the tv.

 

I slid to the edge of my seat, watching as a shot was lined up.

 

“Yes!!!” My dad and I cheered, high-fiving with both our hands.

 

“Who won?” Jade asked as I grabbed my phone.

 

“No idea, but the blood, you should see it, it’s amazing,” I said before kissing my father on the cheek and heading upstairs with my phone in hand.

 

“The blood? Hm, maybe I should watch hockey,” Jade said, causing me to laugh.

 

“I’m sure my father would love to watch it with you, Jade.”


	21. Jade’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Drug usage, the girls talk a little about drugs, Tori comes clean and lets Jade know she smokes pot. 

 

 

Apart from school, it was a while before I saw Tori.

 

A whole week to be exact.

 

We both got busy with our families and homework.

 

Riley got sick, so I was home as soon as school finished, and caring for him.

 

It was Friday by the time he felt better, and I knew Tori and her dad were going out.

 

A text from Tori asked if I’d come seeing as Riley felt good enough to do anything except sleep.

 

I let her know to just enjoy time with her father, but she said Riley could come also.

 

I set my phone down and went through to the lounge room, smiling when I saw Riley watching Paw Patrol.

 

“Ri, do you want to go bowling?” I asked, rubbing his back.

 

He looked up at me, nodding quickly.

 

“Go change to go out, we’ll have dinner after we bowl, but food will be there too, okay?”

 

“Kay,” he said, turning the tv off before running up the stairs.

 

I smiled, loving that he spoke sometimes, and only to me and Tori. He signed to me that he wanted to surprise our mother, so I didn’t let her know, nor have I told Rose.

 

He wanted them both to be surprised.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

Riley surprised Tori and David at how good he was at bowling.

 

It was quite funny watching his score almost rise above Tori’s. He missed one pin the entire game while Tori kept getting strikes or hitting every pin she missed in the first bowl.

 

He kept his noise-cancelling headphones on the entire night, and when it came time to leave Olive Garden, our last stop of the night, Riley was yawning his head off.

 

“Do you want me to drop Tori off after I take her to get a bag of clothes?” David asked me, making Tori look up at him with a small smile.

 

“She has changes of clothes at my place, if you’re sure about me taking her home.”

 

“I trust you with her, Jade,” David said, patting my shoulder with a kind and warm smile gracing his lips.

 

“I’d be worried if you didn’t considering how much time we spend together,” I said, pulling my wallet out, but David put his hand on mine.

 

“I’ll cover the meals, it’s my night with Tori, you and Riley are a welcome bonus.”

 

“Thank you, but if you ever need me to pay my way, just say.” I turned my attention to Riley, rubbing his shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Time to go home,” I signed as I spoke to him, knowing it’ll help him learn to speak.

 

He nodded, sliding his chair back a little before standing and moving over to David, hugging him tightly around the waist.

 

“That’s so cute,” Tori said, having made her way back from the bathrooms.

 

“You’re coming with me,” I said, kissing her cheek.

 

“I am?”

 

“You are,” David said. “Unless you don’t want to?”

 

“I do, but I have to get my homework.”

 

“Okay, so I’ll follow your car back to your place and wait for you to get your homework,” I said, wrapping an arm around Riley’s shoulder.

 

Riley tapped my hand, making me look at him.

 

“You’re tired, I know buddy. You can sleep in the car and Tori can carry you in,” I said, jokingly.

 

“Hell yeah, I will, Ri,” Tori said, smiling at him.

 

Riley lifted his arms up, and Tori picked him up without a care in the world, carrying him out without waiting on David or me.

 

I went to say something about heavy lifting, but with her father there, I knew I couldn’t.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

“Jade, can I ask you some questions?”

 

I looked over the top of my laptop at Tori who was sitting on edge of my bed, digging through her bag.

 

“Okay, should I be worried?”

 

“Have you had sex? Before me.”

 

“I had sex with Beck,” I said, not needing to hide anything from her.

 

“But he said-”

 

“I’d let him see me naked on my own terms, and mostly the lights were off,” I told her, making her nod.

 

“You said questions, is there more?”

 

“I’ve been invited to a Northridge party, will you be my date?”

 

“When?”

 

“Tomorrow night.”

 

“We can go,” I nodded, looking at my laptop. “How did you get invited?” I asked, continuing to work on my homework.

 

“My friend MJ invited me, she and I went to school together before I moved to Hollywood Arts.”

 

“You went to Northridge?”

 

“You didn’t know?”

 

“No, I don’t. I didn’t think anyone know where you went.”

 

“No one asked,” she said, shrugging. “One more question.”

 

“Go ahead,” I closed my laptop after saving my file and gave her my full attention.

 

“Have you ever smoked?”

 

“Cigarettes?” I asked, frowning a little.

 

“Pot,” she clarified.

 

“No, I’ve wanted to, but never really gone anywhere to get some or try it. Truthfully, I was scared. Why?”

 

“I smoke it,” she said, catching me completely off guard.

 

“What?”

 

“I said-”

 

“No, I heard you, but, what?”

 

“Not all the time. I’m not a stoner, but to numb the pain. Or relax.”

 

“How?”

 

“MJ. That’s where I went for my walk the other day.”

 

“You walked to Northridge?”

 

“It’s not that far,” she said.

 

“I know but, it’s a shitty part of town.”

 

“Not where she lives.”

 

“It can’t be good for the baby,” I said softly.

 

“MJ would never give me a bad batch purposely.”

 

“She has accidentally?”

 

“The brownie,” she said, nodding. “I greened out big time.”

 

“You have access to pot, so I’m assuming you asking me about whether or not I’ve done it is your way of asking me to do it with you?”

 

“Only if you want to, I’d never pressure you into anything.”

 

“I want to try it,” I said, sitting straighter, my words were confident, but I didn’t feel that way.

 

“I brought a joint with me.”

 

“Did you know I’d say yes?” I asked, looking at her confused.

 

“No, I was going to wait till you fell asleep and go outside and have it if you showed no interest.”

 

“Where do you do it at home?”

 

“I sit on my windowsill and flick it into the neighbours yard when I’m done,”. She said, digging through her bag before pulling out a blue tin, popping it open to show a rolled up joint, a small baggie with some more weed in it, a small lighter and a few assorted papers in their cardboard holders.

 

“What’s that?” I asked, pointing to a stack of papers.

 

“They’re bubblegum, this one is mango, I’m not a fan of the mango. This ones. chocolate, and these ones are just plain.”

 

“Why do you have them if you don't like them?” I asked, picking the bubblegum ones up and sniffing them. It was a weak smell, but sweet.

 

“They’re MJ’s favourite, I keep them on me in case we’re hanging out.”

 

“Should I be worried about how often you hang with her?”

 

“Once or twice a month, more often when I’d smoke more, but I rarely smoke anymore so once a month, I guess.”

 

“You’ll smoke with me?” I asked, hesitantly picking up the joint and looking at it.

 

“I wouldn't make you do it alone,but we need supplies first. A bucket in case you green out and can’t move, water, snacks, and music.”

 

“I keep a bucket under my bathroom sink just in case i get sick, I have water in the fridge I keep in my closet, and you can choose the music while I go get snacks.”

 

“Anything you think will be good, chips, cookies, some juice also.”

 

“Did you have all this the other night?”

 

“No, but I also went straight to bed, but because I’m smoking with you, I won't go to bed, I’ll stay up and keep an eye on you and be here for you.”

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

I watched as Tori lit the joint while I sat on the closed lid of the toilet, the bathroom window open to have most of the smell waft out.

 

She blew out a perfect smoke ring before holding the joint out towards me.

 

My nerves made my hand shake, so she smiled kindly at me, taking another hit before crouching in front of me and gesturing me closer.

 

I leaned in, letting her kiss me as she somehow managed to blow the smoke into my mouth without it getting everywhere.

 

She then leaned against the sink cabinet and I exhaled, feeling tingly all over.

 

“It won't be as strong of an effect, but it’ll still give you a good buzz,” she said, ashing into an old water bottle she’d half filled with water.

 

I leaned against the cistern of the toilet and felt my bones numb, my body loosen and my heartbeat slow enough that it felt normal compared to the racing with nerves it was before.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

We laid in bed, watching some weird cartoon about teens and raging hormones. A hormone monster running kids lives, a rando ladybug, a crazy gym teacher, and Tori was laughing over it all.

 

Soft laugher that made my body warm.

 

I scooted closer to Tori, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Love you,” Tori said, resting a hand on my arm, her nails lightly running up and down my forearm.

 

“Love you too, Tori,” I said, and I looked up at her, just as she looked at me.

 

Our lips met, and I felt a fire ignite within me.


	22. Tori’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: thanks for all the people sticking around to actually read this. Hope you’re enjoying it. 
> 
> Mentions of pot.
> 
> The girls go out for the night only to rush back for Riley.

 

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

“You ready?” Jade asked, grabbing her small clutch purse as I turned to look at her.

 

“Yeah, do you have everything you need?” I asked her, looking at my phone as it buzzed.

 

7:00pm: Hey, glad to hear you’re coming to the party. Can you pick up some ice on the way xo

 

“All good?” Jade questioned, moving closer to me.

 

“Yeah, just MJ asking if I could get some ice on the way.”

 

“Rule of thumb to never go to a party without ice.”

 

“Alright, lets go,” I said, kissing her cheek before we left her room and bid a goodnight to her mother.

 

“When will you two be home?” Alice asked.

 

“Eleven maybe twelve. We’ll be quiet,” Jade said.

 

“Have fun.”

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

Carrying three bags of ice each, Jade and I walked into MJ’s home and I was immediately greeted by Sully running towards me, dragging a frayed and broken rope.

 

“Sully, stop,” I said, making him skid to a stop in front of me. “Good boy.”

 

Sully yapped happily and softly for such a big dog before he followed me and Jade through to the kitchen.

 

I dropped one bag onto the bench near the kitchen sink and continued through to the back yard.

 

“That dog is your shadow,” Jade said, making me glance back and smile softly.

 

“I trained him, he listens to me more than he does MJ.”

 

“Talking about me, Tor?”

 

“Not directly,” I said, tossing the bags I was carrying into MJ’s arms.

 

“Boo, whore,” she said, making me laugh and grab the bags Jade was carrying.

 

“This is Jade, my girlfriend. Jade, MJ.”

 

“Hi, Tori’s said so little but so much at the same time.”

 

Jade quirked an eyebrow as I shook my head, smiling softly.

 

“I’ve barely said anything, don’t lie.”

 

“She’s said you’re a good person,” Jade said, and I looked at her shocked. She’s never said anything nice about anyone other than her family.

 

She wasn’t exactly complimenting MJ directly, but it was something.

 

“Party!!!” Someone called out, coming through the house like a bull out of a cage.

 

“Hey Alex,” I said, hugging the newcomer.

 

“Vega, nice of you to finally come to a party,” Alex said, smirking as he patted my shoulder.

 

“Alex, Jade. Jade, Alex,” I said, gesturing between them both.

 

“Donkey!” MJ loudly said sounding like Eddie Murphy in Shrek.

 

Sully barked loudly and ran over to me, growling.

 

“Cops,” I said, and MJ quickly poured the ice on top of the beers before loading the top of the tub with soda’s.

 

“Joking,” I said, laughing softly.

 

“Not cool, Tori.”

 

“Yeah, Vega,” Jade said, looking visibly shaken.

 

“Relax, Jade. Hand over the weed so that you don’t get caught with it.”

 

Jade undid her clutch and handed me my tin that I kept my joints in, I kissed her cheek and moved to take a seat on the bench by the unlit fire pit.

 

“You roll enough for a month?” MJ asked, sitting on one side of me as I handed her the mango one I rolled up earlier before we left Jade’s place.

 

“Enough for tonight,” I said, leaning against Jade as she sat beside me. I lit up one of the joints and inhaled deeply, sighing happily as I did.

 

“How’s the bump going?” MJ asked softly.

 

I handed the joint to Jade and reached forward, grabbing a can of wahoo punch from the ice bucket.

 

“I have an ultrasound in two weeks, but fine as far as I know,” I said, cracking the can open and taking a sip.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

The party was quieter than MJ’s usual ones, the music pumped heavily over the Bluetooth speaker.

 

The fire crackled as Alex threw another log onto it, I watched the embers rise up and disappear and smiled as I felt Jade’s arm wrap around my waist.

 

“You warm enough?” Jade murmured into my ear.

 

I nodded, turning to look at her, leaning back slightly with how close we were before seeking her lips in a light kiss.

 

“You two are so cute,” MJ said, making me smile against Jade’s lips.

 

“We are,” I said once I pulled away.

 

“What pizza does everyone want to eat?” Alex asked, looking at his phone.

 

“Deluxe, please,” I said, leaning into Jade’s arms as she wrapped them around my waist once more.

 

I felt her move an arm from around me and I whined lightly, making her laugh.

 

“Hold on, phones buzzing,” she said, and I looked at her as she dug through her clutch she had on her lap.

 

“It’s my mum,” Jade said before answering the call and moving away from the music to hear better.

 

“All okay?” I asked Jade when she came back over to me a few minutes later.

 

“Riley’s having issues breathing, she’s gonna take him to the emergency room,” Jade said, sounding worried.

 

“Let’s go then,” I said, standing up quickly and grabbing her clutch from the seat. “I’ll call a taxi. I don’t want you driving after smoking.”

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

When we got to the hospital, Jade went up to the main desk, the woman behind it was rude, mean, and arrogant, making me growl and step up to butt in, but as soon as jade said she was looking for her brother, we were directed down a long hall.

 

“There,” I said, pointing to a bed on the far side of the emergency room.

 

“Ri,” Jade said, running to her brothers bedside. “What’s going on, buddy?”

 

Riley signed, making my heart drop at him being in pain and looking so small on the bed, surrounded by cables and machines.

 

“Chest pains, breathing is short, dizziness,” Alice said, making me look over at Jade and Riley’s mother.

 

“I thought he just couldn’t breathe properly?”

 

“Yeah, So did I. But when we got here, he started to get chest pains.”

 

Riley,” I moved to grasp his hand gently as I spoke. “have you been near anything you’re allergic to that you forgot about?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“He was running around and got very short of breath way too quickly.”

 

I stroked his hair from his forehead and smiled at him. “The doctors will make everything okay, Riley.”

 

“I’m Nanita, the on duty nurse, let’s see what his signs say, shall we?” The nurse asked, coming around the bed.

 

“I need to hook these sticky pads up to his chest and arms, is that okay?” The nurse asked.

 

We all nodded, and Jade moved to help Riley take his shirt off.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

We were at the hospital for two hours with the nurses monitoring Riley non-stop. They kept him on a heart rate monitor and the beeping was getting to him, I could tell. Every beep a machine made, caused him to flinch and wince.

 

I pulled my headphones from my bag and plugged them into my phone, handing them to him.

 

“Here, watch something to help drown out the other sounds.”

 

He nodded and happily put the soft buds into his ears.

 

I loaded up YouTube and let him have the phone. He found some paw patrol videos to watch, so I sat back and leaned against Jade.

 

There were only two chairs, so I was sitting on Jade’s lap while Alice occupied the second chair on the other side of Riley, keeping an eye on her son.

 

Jade yawned, making me turn a little to face her. “Why don’t you rest with Riley? I’m sure the nurses won’t care that you’re sleeping beside your brother.”

 

Jade shook her head, so I stood, gesturing her to stand also. When she did, I sat on the chair and pulled her into my lap.

 

I wasn’t as strong as her, but I didn’t mind her weight on me. It was calming. She wasn’t even heavy.

 

Wrapping my arms around Jade, she shifted a little and swung her legs over the arm of the chair before resting her head on my shoulder.

 

“I love you,” I whispered, kissing her head.

 

“Love you too,” she murmured through a yawn.

 

I rubbed her back, enough for her to shut her eyes and her breathing to even as she started to fall asleep.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

It was midnight by the time Riley was released, his pains stopped, breathing back to normal and dizziness gone.

 

I woke Jade, and we all got into Alice’s car after jade told her that she had a few beers at the party and we got a taxi to the hospital.

 

Alice didn’t seem upset, or disappointed. She just nodded and drove us to their house.

 

“Thank you for being truthful,” Alice said. “I’m just glad you chose not to drink then drive anywhere.”

 

“I wouldn’t do it, I’m not dumb,” Jade said.

 

“I know,” Alice said, parking the car by the front of the house.

 

“I’ll take Riley in,” I said, noticing he’d faked asleep.

 

“You don’t have to, I can…”

 

“He’s light as a feather, it’ll be right.”

 

I slid out of the car as Jade grabbed her clutch and my bag.

 

Making my way to the passenger front door as Alice went up and opened the house, I carefully grabbed Riley and carried him straight inside, up the stairs and to his bedroom.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

Jade and I were laying on the couch in the family room with the tv playing Criminal Minds quietly.

 

A lazy Sunday is just what we needed. It was nearing lunchtime when my phone started to ring, causing Jade to groan and move from laying on top of me as I reached onto the coffee table and grabbed the vibrating device.

 

“It’s your sister,” Jade said when she saw the screen.

 

Huffing, I silenced the phone and set it back down, wrapping my arms around Jade’s waist before pulling her back in close.

 

“You’re not going to answer? It could be important.”

 

“Trina thinks losing an eyelash is important. If my family needs me my parents can call me.”

 

Jade squirmed on me a little before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her phone that was buzzing.

 

“Trina.”

 

Growling, I took her phone and answered the call.

 

“Just cause I don’t answer your call doesn’t mean you should call my girlfriend, Trina.”

 

“Oh, stop. Have you seen my-”

 

“I swear to god, Trina. If you call me for anything other than an emergency, I’ll slap you into next week,” Jade said, pressing the end call button.

 

I smiled up at her, kissing her gently as I put her phone beside mine.

 

“I love you,” I said dreamily.

 

“Love you too, Vega.”

 

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I smiled wider and rubbed my nose against Jade’s.

 

“Your friends are nice,” Jade murmured, laying her head back on my chest.

 

“They’re all high, they have no beef with anyone.”

 

“Beef… now I’m hungry.”

 

“Tacos?” I asked, my own stomach making a noise to agree with my question.

 

“Sounds good, order in or make our own?”

 

“Do you have the stuff here?”

 

“Let’s go look.” She made a move to get up but I pulled her back against me.

 

“No, too lazy to move,” I whined.

 

“Jeez, Vega. Let me grab my laptop and we can order in,” she said, chuckling as she kissed my nose.

 

“Laptop, as in down in the room?”

 

“Yeah, Vega. My laptop in my room.”

 

I whined again, pouting, causing Jade to laugh and poke my pouted lip.

 

“I’ll be right back,” she said softly, kissing me gently.

 

~•~Jori~•~

 

Eating my third burrito, I kept my eyes on the screen as the show progressed.

 

“The holidays are next week, are you still going to enter that contest?” Jade asked.

 

I looked over at her swallowing my mouthful as I nodded.

 

“Yeah, I wanna kick that kids ass. He’s undefeated in this one. I want to see the light in his eyes die as I get up on stage.”

 

“Dark, I love it,” Jade said, smiling as she rubbed her hand across my thigh.

 

“Do you know how much I love you” I asked her, resting my hand on top of hers.

 

“No, Vega. I don’t. How much do you love me?” She asked, lightly teasing tone to her voice before she chuckled as I only shook my head and rolled my eyes at her.

 

“A lot…. I love you a lot. I don't even know how or why you put up with me.”

 

“I can’t wait to see you enter the contest, kick ass, and make me more proud than you already do, Tori.”

 

“That’s a really sweet thing to say, Jade,” I said, smiling softly before kissing her gently.


End file.
